One Weekend In Vegas
by Kcoquete
Summary: A trip to Vegas for Team Austin & Ally. What happens when both Austin and Ally arrive with someone else? A different take on 'What Happens In Vegas.' This is rated M for a reason, there will be lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin & Ally, I'm just taking the characters out to play. **

Chapter 1

The airport in Las Vegas, Nevada was one of the busiest in the country. People traveled from all over the country to party in Vegas, to shop in Vegas or even to get married in Vegas. The hotels and casinos lining the Vegas Strip are world famous, the nightlife and dining are unparalleled. The gambling was what really drew people in. This weekend was going to be a doozy.

...

The flight from L.A. landed first. A young couple deplaned in full on argument mode. The tension between them was amazing, you could almost reach out and touch it. The petite, dark-haired woman was shooting a nasty look at the tall dark-haired man.

"Look John," she hissed, "I told you that I wanted separate rooms, we just started dating a month ago. I can't believe how presumptuous you are."

"Ally," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry, but they only had one room when I called, so I booked it. I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

Ally glared at him again and huffed her breath out. "Look, it's fine. We'll get it changed at the hotel or I will just share with Trish.."

She flounced away from him as his mouth opened and closed. He hurried after her and grabbed her arm. She instantly stopped and lifted her eyebrow at him as she glanced from where his hand was holding her to his face. "Take your hand off me."

He slowly released her arm, taking his time removing one finger at a time and looked around the bustling airport. "Look this isn't the place for this discussion. We'll talk more at the hotel."

She looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe the attitude from him. Her eyebrow quirked even higher. "Oh, will we?"

Ally shook her dark hair off her shoulders. This was not going well and they had only just arrived. She couldn't believe that she had even allowed him to come. This weekend was supposed to be about her and her best friends.

She shook the bad feeling off as she continued to walk through the airport towards baggage claim. She really hoped that Trish would take pity on her after tonight and let Ally stay in her room. Wait a minute, did she tell John about tonight?

"We won't have to worry about it tonight anyway, since I am staying in Austin's suite," she said flippantly. She looked at him slyly over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see his face set into angry lines. She smiled to herself as she flipped her hair and faced away from him.

"Excuse me?" John asked as he tried to keep up with her. Ally came to a stop and turned to face him. John almost plowed right into her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she asked craftily. "Team Austin and Ally, which is comprised of Austin, Trish, Dez and myself, is staying in Austin's suite tonight. Together. Alone."

She began to stride through the airport again and John struggled for a moment and then began to follow her. "What are you talking about, Ally?"

"Only that since my birthday was last month, I was the last member of Team Austin and Ally to turn twenty-one, so we are having a private party tonight. In Austin's suite. Just the four of us." She smiled sweetly at him.

John scowled at the back of her head as he continued to follow her to baggage claim. This weekend was not going the way he planned. He had not imagined that she would fight him on the room situation, much less that she would be going to a party tonight that he wasn't invited to.

…

The plane from New York was the next to land. Another young couple deplaned in argument mode. The tall blonde male was shaking his head slowly at his petite blonde companion. He lifted a hand and rubbed it across the back of his neck.

"I am sure we talked about this. I got you a separate room because I'm having a private party in my suite tonight. Just for Team Austin and Ally. Just me, Dez, Ally and Trish. I have been explaining this for the entire plane ride," he sighed in frustration.

"But," she stuttered. "I still don't understand why I can't come. Or why I have a separate room for the whole weekend."

Austin just shook his head at Jasmine. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks and he hadn't even wanted to bring her, much less stay in the same room with her. All he knew was that she was becoming a giant headache and he couldn't wait to get to the hotel so he could dump her in her room and then hang out with his friends.

They made their way though the airport quickly, with her almost running to keep up with his long strides. She kept asking the same questions over and over and he tried to answer, but it was getting frustrating.

…

The last plane was from Miami. The young couple that deplaned was also arguing but only because that was just how they talked to each other. The tall red-headed male was dragging the dark-haired Latina behind him.

"Dez," Trish yelled. "Stop dragging me. Austin and Ally are supposed to meet us at baggage claim. They will not head off for the hotel without us."

Oh, I know," he responded airily. "I just like pulling you around."

Trish finally shook Dez off her arm and looked up at him in astonishment. "Really Dez," she said. "I thought we talked about you not annoying me on purpose and also about you not touching me."

He laughed and nodded. "Yes," he responded. "We have talked about those things many times."

"Then stop doing them," she laughed back.

He smiled back at her as he finally reduced his pace so she wasn't running to keep up with him. "So...," he said slowly.

"So...What?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"So, how do you think our plan 'GA&ATF' is going to go this weekend if they both brought someone with them?"

Trish scowled and Dez drifted a little farther away from her. "What does that stand for?"

Dez rolled his eyes. "It stands for 'Get Austin & Ally Together Forever,' of course."

"Hmm," she answered deep in thought. "Well we will just have to see how everything is going with their respective dates and go from there. Plus, there is always the private party that we are having tonight, we can just get them drunk and see what happens."

"You are amazingly devious," Dez said, looking at his friend in awe.

"I know," she answered smiling to herself. She turned her dark eyes on him and he pulled back a tiny bit more. "You just make sure your video camera has enough battery life to film everything tonight. If they get drunk and do something, we want to be able to remind them of it in the morning."

Dez started laughing. "I stand by what I said. Amazingly. Devious."

...

The three couples found each other at baggage claim and there was hugging and laughter from the members of Team Austin and Ally who hadn't seen each other in a while. There was awkwardness between the outsiders and both Austin and Ally wondered what they had been thinking, allowing them to come to what should have been a private affair.

Ally and Trish set their luggage down by the others and made their way to the bathroom. They just needed a couple of minutes alone. Neither Austin or Dez were bothered by it, but John was annoyed because Ally was moving away from him and Jasmine was irritated because she wasn't included.

"He's cute," Trish was trying to be enthusiastic, but there was something about the man that Ally had brought with her that she just didn't like. She couldn't put her finger on what that was yet, maybe it was just because he wasn't Austin.

"He's annoying," Ally sighed. "We've only been dating for a month and he just kind of invited himself along this weekend. And he only booked one room."

"Seriously?" Trish asked. "Well don't worry about that, you can say with me after tonight."

"And that's another thing," Ally said. "He kind of flipped when I told him about the private party tonight."

Trish shook her head at Ally and sighed. "That sucks, but let's put it behind us. We are going to have a great time tonight hanging with our friends."

Ally smiled at Trish as they headed back to the others. "You're right, we are going to have the best time tonight."

…

Dez walked over to Austin who was swinging a large piece of luggage off the baggage claim. "Whose is that?"

Austin rolled his eyes and looked over at Jasmine who was standing next to John and examining her nails. "It's hers. I told her we would be only here for the weekend but she insisted on bringing two suitcases. I had to pay extra for them."

Dez nodded, "She seems like kind of a ditz."

Austin laughed as he located her second suitcase and the two men worked their way back over to the group as Ally and Trish returned as well.

...

The three couples were leaving the airport in a different manner than they had entered it. Ally and Trish had their heads close together and were talking a mile a minute. Dez and Austin were shoulder to shoulder, dragging luggage and catching up. And John and Jasmine brought up the rear, as they exchanged a look that said 'Can you believe them?'

A limo driver was waiting with a sign that read Team A & A and Austin spotted it first, directing the others that way.

But before they could make their way out of the airport, first Austin and then Ally were recognized by some other travelers. They were both quite popular having released several albums between them and having had two national tours each. Quickly surrounded by several screaming fans, Austin and Ally began smiling and signing autographs.

Jasmine and John looked on in shock as Team Austin and Ally sprang into action. Dez was helping people take pictures and Trish was busy directing the fans, first into a line and then on their way. Austin and Ally were signing whatever they were handed and sliding closer together for photos.

"This is crazy," Jasmine said.

John nodded. "Do you get the feeling that we don't really need to be here?"

Jasmine looked up at John and blinked slowly. "Yes. I do get that feeling. Especially since we're not invited to the 'private' party tonight."

John nodded at her and looked her up and down, taking in the short skirt and the top stretched taut over her curves. "Do you want to go out with me tonight? Dinner and a club or two?"

Jasmine returned the favor and looked John up and down, noticing the well toned body and his dark bedroom eyes. "Yes. Yes I do."

They continued making their plans as Team Austin and Ally wrapped up the impromptu autograph session. Then the group finally made their way out of the hotel and into the long black limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks for all the follows and favorites as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 2

The Bellagio Hotel on the Vegas strip is known for many things. It is known for it's fantastic casino and art gallery. It is known for it's luxurious guest rooms and first class dining and spa facilities. This weekend at the Bellagio will be one to remember.

Trish pulled Austin aside and whispered quickly into his ear about Ally's issues with her room. He frowned as he glanced at John hurriedly, before turning his hazel eyes toward Ally. She was frowning and rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she was trying to warm herself. He nodded at Trish and said, "Don't worry about it. My suite is big enough for all four of us tonight so she can just stay with me this weekend. She can have her own room."

Trish smiled as she skipped over to Ally who was watching John check in. "Ally," she singsonged. "Don't worry about the room situation anymore. Austin's 'friend' has her own room and he said you can just keep the room in the suite that you and I are going to be sharing tonight. No problems."

"He got a separate room for her?" Ally asked in surprise. She just shook her head not really expecting an answer and gave Austin a huge smile and two thumbs up. He smiled, winked and turned back to finish checking himself and Jasmine in.

John sauntered over to Ally and said defensively, "Well, they are all booked up like I told you."

Ally smiled thinly but didn't answer as she looked anywhere but at John. Her shoulders were set in anger, as any one of her friends could have told him.

Dez popped up from behind John, "That's not what the lady said when I asked her about it."

Suddenly Ally was staring straight at John and the anger in her was finally visible on her face as she pinched her lips together.

John frowned at the tall redhead and spoke in a dark voice. "I think you must be mistaken. That is what she said, Ally."

Dez just shook his head and spoke again. "Trish, we don't need to check in until tomorrow, since we're all staying with Austin tonight."

John scowled at Dez and tried to hand Ally a room key. She refused to take it as she glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest tightly.

Austin and Jasmine walked over and Austin handed an extra key to Trish and one to Ally which she took with a smile at him. "Hey, Als, you can just keep that one since you're going to be staying with me this... night," Austin finished quickly changing 'weekend' to 'night' when John turned his angry gaze toward him.

"What is going on here?" John spit at Ally, as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the group. "Are you going to be staying with him all weekend?"

Ally cried out softly as his hand tightened even more on her arm, she knew she was going to have a bruise. John was seriously starting to bother her, she was going to have to rethink this whole thing.

Ally gasped because his hold on her arm was tightening painfully and suddenly an angry Dez and Austin were flanking her. "Get your hand off her," Austin growled, wanting to tear John limb from limb for thinking he could put his hands on Ally that way. He flexed his muscles and tried to keep his own anger under control, not wanting to upset Ally any more.

John dropped her arm quickly when faced with the two large angry men and he stepped backwards slightly. Both Dez and Austin stepped forward and slightly in front of Ally who was rubbing her arm and being comforted by Trish.

John glared at the friends, who seemed to be keeping his Ally from him.. "Ally, I just want to know what is going on," he tried to speak reasonably, so she would listen to him. He thought about trying to get past her male friends to talk to her, but after another look at them he decided against it.

She just shook her head wearily at him. "Look, John," she said. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow. But I'm not going to be joining you in your room."

John looked as if he was going to say something but, after looking closely at the faces of the four friends arrayed in front of him, he decided against it. He would deal with Ally tomorrow. Alone. So he grabbed his luggage and turned away, moving quickly toward the elevators.

Jasmine finally looked away from the glass sculpture above her head that had completely captivated her since their arrival and held her hand out to Austin.

Austin placed a key in her hand and said. "Here's your room key, the number is on the back."

She looked blankly down at the key and back up to Austin's tired eyes. "Is this the key to our room? I don't need a copy, you can just keep it. Plus, I need some money, for the casino," she said softly. "I want you to put my luggage in our room so I can go play."

Austin looked at her in shock. Who was this girl? He didn't even remember why he had started dating her in the first place. "Jasmine," Austin said slowly. "Have a great weekend. I'm going up to my room with my friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He picked up his bag and waited until his three friends did the same, then he turned and walked away from Jasmine.

"But who is going to help me with this luggage?" she wondered behind them.

Trish and Dez tried to hold back their giggles as Ally frowned at them. "Guys," she scolded. "That wasn't funny. She seems, um, she seems..."

"Stupid?" Dez asked.

"Ridiculous?" Trish asked.

"Crazy?" Austin asked.

And with that the four friends gave in and laughed together as they made their way to the elevators. Now that they had separated from the outsiders, they were finally back to normal, just four friends out for a good time in Vegas.

…

The suite they let themselves into was fabulous, there were three bedrooms and a large open living area all over looking the gorgeous fountains in front of the hotel. The four friends split up for a few minutes to put their bags in their rooms.

Ally set her bags in the room she would share with Trish and flopped down on the bed. Trish stopped in the door and watched Ally. "There's only one bed in here," she observed. "I thought Austin said there would be four beds. I hate sharing with you, you always steal all the covers."

Ally laughed and looked up at her Latina friend. "There are four beds. One here, one in Austin's room and two in Dez's room, if you had been paying attention to our conversation in the elevator you would have known that. You could always use the extra one in there."

Trish sighed loudly and debated with herself. Ally was amused as she watched Trish have a conversation with herself in her head. Trish finally came to a decision and said, "Okay, I'll get ready to go out tonight in here with you, but I'll sleep in Dez's room. I'll just move my bag later."

Ally raised her eyebrow at Trish, "Are you sure, maybe we should share Dez's room tonight and he can have this one."

Trish laughed and shook her head. "Then we'd all have to move around again tomorrow. That's just silly. I mean, we'd all have to move around even more. No, that's not necessary. You just get comfortable in here tonight."

Plus, Trish thought to herself, a separate room for Ally gave her and Dez more options for later, to make their plan come to fruition.

"Come on," Trish said motioning Ally to follow her. "We need to get out there to supervise the boys before they do something crazy, like try to open the window and throw pennies in the fountain, or themselves. Plus I am pretty sure there are going to be presents, but I can't give you yours in front of them. You can have it when we are getting ready."

They walked back into the living area of the suite and settled into the deep couch. Dez was behind them opening a bottle of wine and Austin was on the phone arguing with someone. Ally and Trish exchanged a look as Austin hung up the phone.

"That girl has got to go," he said hanging up the phone. He crossed the room and sank down into one of the chairs. He held his hand out for the glass of wine that Dez brought him. He drained the glass and set it on the table in front of him.

"Jasmine troubles?" Ally asked softly, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Did she get lost on her way to her room?"

Austin chuckled softly at her. "No. She was trying to get the management to charge her gambling money to me, since I paid for her room. But, as I explained when I checked in, she is getting no more money from me this weekend. And tomorrow, I'm going to break it off, tell her she's not dating me anymore."

"It's a bad weekend for romance all around," Ally said. "I'm going to break it off with John tomorrow, too. He's getting a little handsy for my taste. He grabbed me in the airport as well. I don't like being grabbed and tugged around."

Austin's eyes snapped to Ally's. "Promise me you will take one of us with you when you talk to him. Please? On second thought, promise you'll take me with you."

Ally nodded and took a sip of the wine that Dez had finally handed her. "I will. I promise. But let's get off the heavy stuff for now. Trish mentioned presents."

Trish laughed as she reached for her own glass of wine and taking a small sip, she and Dez really needed to keep their wits about them. "I have booked some spa time for us Ally, you need to get bronzed up before we go out tonight. And I booked massages for you guys, too. The present part is that I didn't book you the couple's massage."

Dez and Austin exchanged wry glances. "Thanks Trish," Austin said, finally seeming to relax as he settled further into his chair. "I could definitely use a massage today."

Dez sank into a chair as well and said, "Dinner's on me tonight and drinks at the first club we go to. Happy Birthday!"

It was Trish and Ally's turn to exchange glances. They thought they were staying in tonight, well Ally thought that, but Trish knew that this was all part of the plan.

Ally said, "I should have brought your presents with me. I hope you liked what I sent you and Dez."

Austin smiled at Ally and held up his hand, showing her the watch she had sent him. "I love it," he said. "I wear it all the time."

"I love the camera you sent me," Dez interjected. "I brought it with me even."

Ally eyes sparkled with happiness that her gifts to them had gone over so well.

Austin reached out for the small package sitting in front of him and tossed it to Trish who caught it adroitly. "That's for Ally, I just didn't want to hit her with it."

Ally looked offended for a moment before laughing at Austin. "Thanks, I'm so glad you know that I'm not good at catching things. Still."

"I already gave Dez and Trish their presents on their birthdays so yours is the only one left," he said quietly. He tried to pretend that he wasn't interested in her reaction, but the truth was, he had put a lot of thought into his gift for Ally. He really wanted her to like it.

She took the small box from Trish and opened it carefully, not once ripping the paper, to reveal the blue Tiffany box underneath. "Austin," she breathed, looking up at him in amazement. "You shouldn't have."

Austin smiled at her as both Trish and Dez held their breath. "You don't even know what's in that box yet, Ally. So don't tell me I shouldn't have, I totally should have. You deserve to have something as beautiful as you are."

She looked down at the box in her hands and pried the lid off, setting it gently next to her. She lifted the lid of the velvet box and took a deep breath as she gazed at his gift to her. It was a delicate, diamond butterfly barrette. "Thank you, it's breathtaking."

Austin swallowed hard against his first instinct, which was to tell her that she was breathtaking. "You are welcome. I saw it and thought about the butterfly song and you, and I had to get it."

"Well," Ally said looking down at her present again. "It is fabulous and I will wear it tonight."

She got up and stowed it safely in her room while Austin took his luggage into his room leaving Trish alone with Dez for a few moments. They sidled close to each other near the bar, as they set empty wine glasses down.

"Well this is going well," Trish observed. "They are both done with the people they brought with them."

Dez nodded as he kept an eye on Ally's door. "I know," he answered, "but let's not get complacent. Just because the people they are dating are out of the picture, doesn't mean that Austin and Ally will get together with no help from us."

Trish nodded in agreement as she watched for any movement from Austin's room. "I know, I know. But I think all they'll need is a little help from my friend, alcohol. So when we get to the club, we need to make sure they get enough, just not too much."

Dez and Trish exchanged devious smiles and walked slowly back to their seats as Austin and Ally joined them again. Soon, they realized that it was time for their appointments so they headed for the spa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you reading and reviewing, and following and favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, just taking them out to play.**

Chapter 3

Ally and Trish spent their first hour in the spa alone as Ally was enjoying a body bronzing and Trish was enjoying a massage. They came together in the salon to have their hair done.

Ally decided that she would return to a look that had worked for her in the past, so her stylist had applied color about halfway up her hair to create an ombre look. She was waiting for her hair to process and getting her nails done. Trish was also having her nails done while waiting for the conditioning treatment on her hair to finish.

"This has been wonderfully relaxing," Ally sighed as she settled back in her chair. The manicurist was sliding dark red polish over her nails. "And look, I'm almost tan."

Trish nodded. "This was just what the doctor ordered. I can't wait until we go out tonight. It's going to be so much fun to just forget about everything for a couple of hours."

Ally agreed as her manicurist asked what color accent flowers she wanted on her big toes. "I don't know what I'm wearing tonight. Ask her," she tilted her head toward Trish.

Trish smiled at her friend and said, "White flowers with yellow accents."

"Yellow?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow in Trish's direction. "Why yellow? Why not pink? Or blue?"

"Because pink or blue will not go with your outfit tonight and yellow will," Trish said nonchalantly as she tried to direct her own manicurist.

Ally smiled as she shook her head at Trish. "So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Austin's favorite color is yellow?"

"Whaaaaat?" Trish asked surprised. "I had no idea his favorite color was yellow. That had absolutely no bearing on it whatsoever."

Ally mouth twisted into a pout as she rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're not trying to get Austin and I together or something crazy? You know we tried dating before, and it didn't work."

"Didn't work?" Trish asked. "You guys were together for what? A week? That's not not working, that's not trying. Or not giving it a chance. Which is what I personally think happened. You two were just too scared of losing your friendship to let go enough to try to be together. Also, you were barely sixteen."

"Now you're both twenty-one," Trish continued. "You've both accomplished so much in your careers, you've even finished college in three years being on the road half the time. You both are available as your current relationships are falling apart. There's nothing holding you back now."

Ally took a deep breath as she considered everything Trish had said. It was true they had accomplished a lot in the past several years. And it was true that their current relationships were not going to be current for long. And it was true that they had been young, very young, and scared, very scared, of messing up before.

Trish watched as her friend worked over everything that she had said. She wondered if Ally was going to agree with any part of it.

Ally asked, "Do you really think we were just too scared of screwing things up that we didn't give it a try?" She tilted her head pensively as she continued to think about their failed relationship.

Trish looked over at her friend until Ally finally looked back at her. "Yes. I do think that. You were both so focused on not hurting each others feelings and trying to keep everything the same, that you just didn't even try to let the change happen. The change could have been a really good thing."

Their manicurists finished up and their stylists returned to finish their hair, so the two friends couldn't continue their talk, but Ally certainly had a lot to think about as she began to get her hair rinsed.

…

Austin and Dez also spent some time apart enjoying massages and getting shaves. They ended up back in the suite an hour or so before they expected the girls. Since it was still early afternoon, they ordered a late lunch from room service, knowing the girls were eating downstairs between services.

They kicked back on the large couch and flipped on the TV to watch while they waited for lunch.

"So what's up with Jasmine, dude?" Dez asked as he flipped through the channels.

Austin rolled his eyes and looked over at his friend. "I have no idea. We met at a gig a couple of weeks ago and, I swear, she wasn't this ditsy when I met her. At least, I don't think so."

Dez nodded back, but kept his attention on the TV. "And what about that ass Ally brought with her?"

Austin stood up and began to pace around the room. "I don't know, man, but he is irritating the crap out of me. I'm going with Ally tomorrow, I don't care what she says, she's not going to be alone with him again. I'm going to suggest that she change her flight so she won't have to deal with him again."

Dez smiled to himself, his plan was coming together beautifully. After this weekend, Austin and Ally would realize that the feelings they had for each other were real and deep and forever.

"I think we need to make tonight fantastic for Ally, to take her mind off him," Austin continued. "We need to go out and just forget everything and have fun."

"What are you going to do now that you and Ally are single again, at the same time?" Dez asked slyly.

Austin stopped pacing and looked over at his friend. "What do you mean?" Austin responded, looking confused. "We've been single at the same time before, although I don't know what that has to do with anything."

Dez sat up and turned off the TV before setting the remote down on the table in front of him. He looked up at Austin's confused face and sighed. "Haven't you noticed how for the last couple of years, whenever you and Ally are going to be in the same city for any length of time, either one or the other of you is dating someone."

Austin thought back over the last couple of years, he was surprised to realize that Dez was right. Either Ally was dating someone or he was dating someone if they were in the same city for any length of time. Very rarely, they were both dating, but they were never both single during those periods.

He looked back at Dez, amazed again at how wise he could be sometimes. "I never realized that before. I wonder why that is?"

"Well, Austin, you never realized it because apparently you're not as observant as I am."

Austin looked confused for a moment, then laughed softly. He had to remember that Dez's moments of wisdom were few and far between. "No. I meant, I wonder why we were never single at the same time if we were going to be spending a lot of time together."

Dez nodded sagely and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I always thought that you were scared of what could happen between you if you were both single. You might have to give yourselves a real chance to be together and I am certain that thought scares the bejeebers out of the both of you."

Austin shook his head as if to clear it. "Scared us, why would being together scare us?"

"Well," Dez drawled as he threw his hands out and laid his arms along the back of the couch. "I think it has something to do with the first time you were together. You were both so afraid that something would change for the worst that you never tried to see if something would change for the better."

"Do you really think that, that we didn't make enough of an effort to make it work between us?" Austin asked.

Dez nodded. "That's what I just said. When have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?"

Austin thought about that for a moment and knew it to be true. Whatever Dez said, he always believed it was true, no matter how ridiculous it really was.

Unfortunately there was knock at the door, signaling the arrival of their lunch and an end to this conversation. After eating their lunch, both men retired to their rooms for a nap to rest up for the night ahead of them.

The girls saw the note that Austin had left them about napping and agreed it was a fantastic idea. Ally went to her her room and Trish just crashed on the couch.

…

After nap time, Trish joined Ally in her room to get ready to go out that evening. Ally was sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting for Trish to get her present before she got changed. Ally was still thinking about their earlier conversation and she had butterflies in her stomach thinking about what could happen now.

Trish popped out of the bathroom with a small bag in one hand and a hanger with white clothes on it. "I hope you brought the shoes I asked you to."

Ally smiled at her and pointed next to her on the bed where a pair of shoes rested. They were gold strappy sandals with platform wedge heels.

"Good. Good," Trish nodded to herself as she tossed the small bag into Ally's lap. "Happy Birthday!"

Ally took the bag, opened it and looked in for a moment. Her jaw dropped open at the contents and she looked up at Trish in surprise. "Are you serious? You bought me slinky yellow underwear for my birthday?"

"You're welcome," Trish said. "Now go put them on, so you can put on the rest of your ensemble for the evening."

Ally started shaking her head as she closed the bag. "No. No. I'm not wearing these tonight."

Trish pouted at her and pulled her off the bed leading her towards the bathroom. "That wasn't our agreement. I said you didn't have to buy anything for my birthday if you would wear what I picked out for you tonight. What you wear includes underwear. You promised."

Ally sighed to herself and walked into the bathroom. She removed her clothes and folded them so she could tuck them back into her suitcase. She opened the bag again dumping the bright, almost neon, yellow bra and thong out onto the counter. She slid them on and looked at herself in the mirror, with her newly tanned skin and new hair, she had to admit she was looking really good.

She went back in the other room and blushed as Trish whistled. "Looking good, Ally," she said as she turned around so Ally could zip up her purple dress.

"Trish, these are making me kind of uncomfortable..," Ally began.

Trish shook her head and handed her a pair of white linen shorts. "Don't start with me Ally. Just put these on and suck it up. You are going to look amazing tonight. We are going to have so much fun."

Ally slid the shorts on and buttoned them. She then slipped on the top that Trish handed her and walked over to the full length mirror on the bathroom door. She had to admit, if only to herself, she looked pretty good.

The loose fitting white top fell off her shoulders showing the pretty lace straps of her new bra, the rest of which she could also see as the shirt was really sheer. The sleeves were gathered at her wrist and were slit from shoulder to wrist showing her tanned, toned arms every time she moved. The shorts, which were high-wasted, ended just below her bottom and showed off her legs.

She smiled at Trish in the mirror. "You were right. This outfit is amazing. Let me just add some jewelry and lip-gloss then we can join the guys."

Ally slid the barrette that Austin had given her into her straightened hair to hold the front section off of her face, she slid diamond earrings in and a gold necklace with her name on it around her neck. She slipped on a sheer red lip gloss to complete her makeup and tossed it into a small gold bag which she slung over her head to rest on one hip.

Trish handed her her shoes before picking up her bags to move them into Dez's room.

Austin and Dez were waiting in the living room of the suite when the girls appeared. Austin could hardly take his eyes off of Ally. She looked amazing with her hair straight and those shorts should be outlawed, they were so short. And she was wearing a bright yellow bra, he could see it through the sheer top. He was definitely going to have to stay close to her tonight. Beat any guy who looked twice at her off with a stick.

Ally couldn't take her eyes off Austin. With his white v-neck t-shirt clinging to muscles she had forgotten he had, and his tight black jeans doing the same thing she was going to have to stay close to him tonight. She noticed that he was staring at her and she turned her head away before he could realize that she was doing the same thing.

As soon as Trish and Dez, who was wearing one of his crazy pants, t-shirt and suspenders combinations, returned from putting Trish's luggage in Dez's room the quartet left the suite for their night out on the town with Austin scooping up his black leather jacket on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I decided to post this chapter early today so I could post the first lemony one later tonight. Enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 4

The four friends found themselves slipping back in time, laughing and joking all the way downstairs; the elevator acting as a time machine. By the time they made it to the lobby they were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up.

They made their way through the Conservatory and Botanical Gardens on their way to the restaurant they were eating at this evening, Michael Mina. They arrived just a few minutes before their reservation time, so they took a minute to enjoy the gardens.

Austin sidled up to Ally and leaned down to talk to her. "You look beautiful tonight."

Ally tilted her head to look up at Austin, feeling her heart start to beat a little faster as he was standing close to her, closer than usual. "Thank you," she breathed. "You clean up really well, too."

She looked him up and down and had to swallow as she looked away, she had actually started to salivate over how good he looked. His blonde hair was perfectly messy, his smile was joyful and his eyes sparkled. When did he become so irresistible, so handsome, so hot?

He noticed Dez signaling them and slid a hand around her waist to rest on the small of her back, directing her gently back to the restaurant. "I think our table is ready."

Dez and Trish exchanged an ecstatic look as Austin and Ally joined them and they were seated in a secluded corner. The girls sat across from each other so Ally had Dez to her left and Austin to her right.

After the hostess left Dez spoke up, "I hope no one minds but I ordered dinner for all of us earlier, when I made the reservation. I met the sommelier and he recommended the tasting menu with his wine pairings and I thought that sounded good."

There were murmurs from everyone that it sounded fine to them and he continued, "For the first two courses there were two different options so I ordered two of each and thought we could share. Austin and Ally can share and Trish and I can share."

Trish raised an eyebrow at Dez and he cringed waiting for a sassy comment from her, but it never came. "Dez," she said, winking at him so neither Austin nor Ally could see her. "That is a fantastic idea. This way we get to try everything on the menu. Good thinking."

Trish thought this was an ingenious idea on Dez's part. Austin and Ally would get to eat off of each others plates and while she really didn't care to share with Dez, she didn't have a problem with it. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the friends had shared food.

Austin and Ally exchanged looks and Austin noticed that Ally was blushing slightly at the thought of them sharing food. That thought excited him as well and he couldn't wait to see how she reacted when he offered her his fork.

After the first course arrived, the four friends began to eat and drink, and they were being merry as well, talking about their families and friends back in Miami.

Trish and Dez were happy to see that Austin and Ally were taking this sharing thing to a whole new level, passing their forks and wine glasses back and forth, hardly noticing how often they touched the other.

"So guys," Trish said after finishing the last sumptuous bite of her appetizer. "Are you planning to come back to Miami any time soon?"

"Well," Ally started. "I was thinking that I would go visit my dad for a couple of days before returning to L.A. I just need to call the airline tomorrow and take care of that."

"I was planning to visit my parents, too," Austin said excitedly. "Maybe we can fly out together?"

Ally's face lit up and she started nodding. "That would be fun. Well, more fun than the alternative."

Austin's face clouded over at the look on Ally's face. She looked not hurt, but upset.

Trish spoke up. "Don't be upset about that jerk. He wasn't the one for you."

Ally mouth twisted into a grimace as she looked down at her lap. "How do you know that?"

Dez interjected, "Because he wasn't treating you right. You need a man who doesn't hurt you when he touches you."

Austin looked at his red-headed friend with pride, as he thought that the way John had grabbed her was wrong, too. Heck, he had almost punched the guy when he grabbed Ally.

Ally nodded, she knew everyone was right. That John had treated her badly, and worse, that she had let him but that was stopping now. Even though she hadn't spoken to him yet, she knew it was over and she let the weight of that relationship slide right off her shoulders. Her friends were happy to to see the worry disappear from her face.

They settled down to lighter talk of music and the new videos Dez was planning for them, of times past in the sun and sand and of things to come career wise for all of them. All in all, it was a wonderful dinner spent together.

…

Ally and Trish had stepped into the ladies room after dessert to freshen their faces. Trish was fluffing her curls while Ally was trying to get her hair to lie smoothly. Ally pulled her lip gloss out of her tiny bag and swirled it over her lips.

"Dinner was fantastic," Ally commented. "I'm amazed that Dez, _Dez_, put this all together for us."

Trish looked at Ally through the mirror as she applied her own lip gloss. "Dez likes to eat. And, surprisingly, he likes wine. He's taken me out to dinner before and done this as well."

Ally quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "He takes you out to dinner?" she asked slyly.

Trish just shook her head at Ally, there just wasn't anything between her and Dez other than friendship. They were great friends and they enjoyed bickering with each other and going to see science fiction movies and romantic comedies together, but that's where it ended.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Trish began as she turned to face her friend. "When have you ever known me to turn down a free dinner? I like Dez. As. A. Friend. He's a great guy to hang around with."

Ally's laugh bubbled out of her and filled the room. "I know. I know. He's a great guy, but you're not attracted to him."

"Exactly," Trish said, pulling Ally along after her. "Now let's go have some fun."

…

Dez and Austin had headed out to the front of the hotel to make sure the car they had ordered was available. They were standing there enjoying the fresh night air and waiting for Ally and Trish to join them.

"Are you going with Ally tomorrow to talk to that ass she brought with her? And are you really coming to Miami?" Dez asked.

"Oh you can bet that I'm not letting her meet with him alone," Austin ground out through his suddenly clenched jaw. "And, if I get the chance, I just might punch him and see how he likes it when someone bigger than him hurts him.'"

Austin felt the rage building up in him again, just like he had earlier when he watched that piece of shit put his hands on Ally, but John would never get the chance to do that again if Austin had anything to say about it He took a deep breath and released it along with his anger. Ally needed happy and safe and fun tonight and that was exactly what he was going to give her.

He turned back to his friend and answered his other question. "Yeah, I could use a break from the hustle and bustle of New York. Besides I want to talk to Jimmy about me moving back out to L.A. I like the music scene out there better."

"And, of course, Ally's there," Dez filled in for him. How did Dez always know what Austin was thinking in regards to that girl.

Austin just nodded at Dez as the girls hurried to meet them just as the car was pulling up. The driver jumped out and hurried around the car to hold the door open for them. Trish took a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to him, it was a list of the top clubs here in Vegas.

"Start at the top and we'll work our way down," she said to him offhandedly, before sliding into the car.

…

The first club was hot and loud and the four friends spent an hour there drinking and dancing, finally leaving when they started to fear that they would never hear again. The second club was much better as it was outside and the music wasn't as loud.

Austin and Dez had gone to the bar to procure drinks while the girls found a table. They found one close to the dance floor and Ally waited there while Trish went to the ladies room.

A tall dark-haired man sidled up to the table with a couple of drinks, pushing one towards Ally. She frowned at him, but before she could speak, he put a finger to her lips and said, "Just drink and let's go dance."

Ally shoved his hand off her mouth and passed the drink back to him. "No thank you. I'm waiting for some friends."

The man smirked at her, taking his time looking her up and down, making Ally uncomfortable. He leaned over the table and looked down at her legs again. "If you were my friend," he slurred drunkenly. "I'd never leave you alone."

"Hey," a familiar voice yelled from behind her as Ally visibly relaxed. "She's not alone, so back off," Austin arrived at the table and slid an arm around her waist.

The guy looked a little put out but he took one look at Austin, who was towering over him and flexing some serious muscles, and he picked up his drinks and walked away.

Ally sighed and looked up at Austin. "You came back just in time. He was creeping me out."

"Don't worry," Austin replied. "My job tonight is to make sure you have a great time and take care of any problems like that one. I'll just have to stay a little closer to you." With that he slid even closer to her and tightened his arm around her waist.

She felt her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat before it resumed beating at a much faster pace than before. She blushed slightly and hoped that her couldn't feel her heart racing.

Austin's smile widened as he looked down at Ally, he could almost feel the heat from her cheeks as he watched her blush deepen even more.

Trish and Dez walked up to the table at the same time and eyed their friends before exchanging a look themselves. Dez deposited the four beers he had been carrying while Trish flagged a waitress carrying a tray of shots. She bought four and the friends downed them before picking up their beers and toasting their birthdays.

Austin set his beer down and took Ally's from her hand setting it down as well as he led her out to the dance floor. They started dancing together, so closely that they were almost fused together. The music filled them up and the alcohol was making them do things they normally wouldn't.

"Look at them, Dez," Trish said proudly, looking at her two friends dancing together in a way she never would have danced with Dez.

Dez just smiled at her as he pulled his camera out and began filming the couple on the dance floor.

Austin was letting his feelings for Ally take over and he almost didn't care if he ruined their friendship, he couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. The sexy little outfit she was wearing tonight was leaving very little to his imagination. He pulled her closer to him as he grasped her hips. She leaned up and into him as she swung one arm over his shoulder and trailed the fingers of her other hand up the bulging muscles of his arm.

She tilted her head up to look at him and wasn't surprised by the look of lust in his eyes. She smiled sultrily at him and pressed herself even closer to him and squeezing his arm gently.

His eyes darkened as he looked down at the sexy woman in his arms. Ally was driving him crazy and he thought he should return the favor. He slid one of his hands up her back pressing her breasts firmly into his chest. He felt more than heard the gasp escape from her mouth. His other hand also slid around her back but he went south this time, letting his hand rest on the firm curve of her ass.

She bit her lip and gave him a long look from under her lashes and he knew that now was the time. He tilted his head and let his lips brush lightly against hers. She gasped again parting her lips and he brushed her lips with his again before pulling back slightly.

She moaned slightly as she felt his mouth leave hers, missing that light, teasing touch. She whimpered as she moved with the music and brushed herself tantalizingly against him. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, then blew gently on it causing her to shiver against him.

Austin could take the teasing no more and slid his hand further up her back into the hair at the nape of her neck and pressed his lips to hers. He stilled his movements for a moment wondering if she would push him away. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and her hands wind their way into his hair as she tried to deepen the kiss.

He tugged her head up to his and plunged his tongue into her open mouth. The kiss consumed them, it burned itself into them until they weren't sure where one stopped and the other started. Their tongues fought for dominance and Ally moaned deep in her throat.

She was reeling, intoxicated by alcohol, but also by the kiss. He had gotten really, really good at this. It had been 5 years since he had kissed her, but she didn't remember this, this feeling of being wrapped up in warmth. The fire began to build inside her and she was afraid it would consume her, but she couldn't pull away.

Austin was astonished that it had been 5 years since he had had his mouth on hers, he was never going to go that long before he put his mouth on hers again. He was being filled with something he had forgotten, desire, desire for the woman in his arms. He wanted her so badly, wanted her with everything inside him. He tried to drag his mind back to where they were but he had fallen over the edge and, now that he had started, he could not stop kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here we go! There is lemony goodness in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 5

Trish and Dez stood there in shock for a moment before giving each other a high-five. Trish started to laugh and Dez made sure that his camera was still focused on Austin and Ally.

"Maybe we should go pry them apart or hose them down, before they start stripping each other down on the dance floor," Dez suggested.

Trish tried to control her laughter enough so she could speak. She took a deep breath and snorted one last giggle out. "Maybe we should throw them in the car and hit up a drive-thru wedding place and see what happens next."

Dez shook his head at her. He thought about what Trish had said and couldn't help laughing himself at the images in his head. But he knew neither Austin or Ally would be very happy getting married in a car. "No," he argued. "We can't do that. We would have to go to a regular wedding place, they can't get married in a car."

Trish and Dez looked at each other and burst out laughing again. They settled into a friendly argument of whether or not the car was an appropriate place to get married, all the while keeping one eye each on the couple making out on the dance floor.

…

Ally woke up slowly the next morning, she breathed in as her eyes opened, blinking several times. She stretched languorously, relishing the feeling of her naked body sliding between the sheets, these sheets were amazing; she wondered at the thread count and then if the hotel would sell her some before the rambling in her brain stuttered to a stop. Wait a minute. Why was she naked?

She rolled from her side to her back and as she brushed up against a muscled body, she realized she wasn't alone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. Just do it, she told herself, keep rolling and see who's in this bed with you. Why can't I remember? Why do I have to look to see if it's Austin or not? Please, let it be Austin and not some random guy.

She continued rolling to her other side, clutching the sheet to her chest with her eyes screwed shut tightly. She reached up to shove some of her hair out of her face before taking another deep breath. Come on, Ally, just open your eyes. You can do this.

Ally's eyes opened slowly and it took her a moment to focus. Bright sunshine was streaming through the windows and it took her a second to adjust. When she could finally see, she smiled over at the man beside her. He was still sleeping, his head pillowed on his arms and his chest to the mattress. The sheet that she had been clutching to her in tightened fists, was dangerously close to falling off of him.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through his thoroughly mussed hair. Austin stirred under her ministrations and he pried one eye open to look up at her. Ally's hand dropped away from him, what if he got angry with her for this? What the hell had happened last night and why were they naked and in bed together. She put her hand to her head and moaned at the headache increasing there.

Austin rolled over and tugged gently on the sheet. Ally reluctantly loosened her death grip on it and let him cover himself. She rolled back and flopped onto her back with her arms holding down the sheet so it wouldn't move anymore.

Austin propped himself up on one arm and looked down at Ally. His head felt like it was going to explode and she didn't look like she felt any better. What had happened last night? He racked his brain for any information, but apparently it was closed now, because not much after their kiss on the dance floor of that club came rushing back to him. He did remember that kiss though and he felt himself grow warmer just thinking about it.

He shook his head to clear it and knew he wasn't getting out of this bed anytime soon, not until he had calmed down a little anyway. He lifted his left hand and rubbed it against his forehead, scrubbing it over his scalp through his hair. Austin felt something different about the familiar gesture and put his hand in front of his face. He blinked slowly as he noticed something glinting on his finger that he didn't have yesterday.

Austin glanced down at Ally who was lying there with her features twisted in pain, he knew she was feeling just as bad as he was. He sat up letting the sheet pool around his waist and drawing Ally's attention to him. She looked at him in confusion as he lifted her left hand. His face contorted in confusion as well after dropping her hand back to the bed.

His voice was rough and broken with sleep when he finally spoke. "Ally, why are we wearing matching wedding rings?"

If he hadn't wanted the answer so badly, he might have been more amused at the emotions that flitted across her face. First was confusion, which morphed into astonishment, then fear, shock, happiness, then back to confusion again. Ally lifted her left hand and held it in front of her face. She blinked slowly at her hand, trying to focus on the heavy platinum and diamond rings on her fourth finger.

"I have no idea, Austin," she breathed, looking back and forth between her hand and his face. She was so afraid that he would be looking at her in anger, but he seemed just as confused as she was. She blushed slightly as she looked up at him again.

"Maybe we should go drag Trish and Dez out of bed and see if they can help us remember what happened last night?" he queried as he slid back down into the bed, pulling on the sheet that was covering her to cover himself more, but that action made it so it was perilously close to uncovering her breasts.

She tried to pull the sheet back up and was so focused on that that she didn't see Austin leaning over her until his face was right above hers. "There is one thing I remember from last night," he breathed. He glanced down at her mouth and licked his lips before leaning down and pressing them to hers.

Ally's hand crept up to cup his cheek during the gentle kiss. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. "I don't regret last night, Ally. Not anything about it, even if I don't remember what happened right now. We obviously spent the night together, and I just want you to know that we will figure this out, together."

Ally's eyes began to fill but she blinked rapidly to hold back the tears and turned away so Austin wouldn't see. But he heard them, in her voice, when she spoke. "Even if we got married last night? You sure you won't regret that?"

He smiled softly at her and reached his hand around to cup her face and tug it gently around so he could look in her beautiful eyes again. "No, I won't regret that. You're my best friend, and whatever happened, married or not, I am not going to regret last night. I don't remember much, yet, but I remember the kiss at the club. I know that I have wanted to kiss you again for a long, long time."

She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She lifted her eyes to meet his heated gaze and felt her insides start to dissolve. She lifted her lips asking for more and he complied by pressing his lips to hers again. He reached an arm across her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were almost touching, blocked from being closer only by the thin sheet between them.

Austin licked her lower lip once, twice, begging for entrance as he tried to deepen the kiss. Ally sighed and parted her lips slightly in invitation. She definitely remembered this from last night, this feeling that everything was right and good, and she never wanted it to stop. He didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into her opened mouth and explore.

Their tongues once again battled for dominance as he ran a hand down her side to grip her hip tightly and pull her closer to him. Ally could feel the heat pouring off his wonderfully toned body as she slid her hands up over his shoulders to caress his back. All she was aware of was Austin.

The thoughts that had been filling her mind to overflowing fell away as Austin tore his mouth from hers and trailed wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck to trace her collarbone. Ally moaned as she squirmed under his mouth, she pressed her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure building up inside her.

He chuckled as he felt her move against him and his leg brushed hers eliciting a growl from him as he tugged lightly on the sheet to reveal her breasts.

"Austin," she moaned as she writhed on the bed, not caring about the loss of the sheet when his touch was inflaming her. He latched on to one of her nipples sucking lightly before moving to the other one.

Austin hummed lightly, causing tremors to run through Ally, she had never felt quite like this before. No one else had made her forget how to speak, how to think. The only thing in her mind right now was Austin, his mouth and the feelings that were building up in her.

Ally pressed her thighs tighter together, pulling her knees up slightly and resting them against Austin. He groaned around the nipple he was sucking on and drew away from her for a moment. He lifted his head and looked at her face from under hooded lashes. He bent his head and captured her lips again as he stealthily slid one hand under the sheet to grasp her hip.

Her eyes flew open as she broke the kiss, breathing hard. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing drawing his lust-filled eyes before he returned his gaze to hers.

"Austin," she said again. "What are we doing?"

He smiled wolfishly down at her lightly stroking the soft skin on her hip. "I thought it was obvious. I am kissing the hot, beautiful, naked girl in my bed. I just got to second base."

She smiled at his smug voice and could feel the heat radiating from where his fingertips were brushing her hip. "This is my bed and just where do you think this is going to go?" she questioned him sultrily as his fingertips began to drift across her tight abdomen. Her eyes rolled slightly back into her head before she met his eyes again. She watched in fascination as his eyes turned even darker in lust.

"Ally," He breathed into her ear as he began to nuzzle her neck and pepper her with soft kisses. "I think you know where this is going."

Her breathing hitched as she felt his fingers graze the curls at the juncture of her thighs. "Austin," she moaned softly throwing her head back, baring her throat to his mouth and letting her legs relax slightly allowing him access to her womanhood.

Austin paused for a moment, knowing that they were standing at a crossroads, their friendship hanging in the balance. He looked down at the woman writhing in is arms, knowing that there was no going back from this, and he made his choice. He plunged his lips onto hers and his tongue into her opened mouth.

His fingers slid down through her curls to find her wet folds. He groaned into her mouth as he felt how wet she was. He fingers slid around tracing her folds as he felt her struggle for breath. She pulled her mouth away from his, gasping for breath when she felt one long finger press inside her. Her walls clamped down on his finger and he was amazed at how tight she was.

He bent his head and trailed kisses down her neck again as she endeavored to catch her breath, panting hard. She felt a sort of curling within her as she reveled in the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her. Wait, fingers? When did that other one... She couldn't even think anymore as the pad of his thumb found her clitoris and began rubbing small circles over it.

She was panting harder now as she felt her orgasm approaching, but she looked up at Austin in confusion as he pulled his hand away and licked at the juices coating his fingers.

"Mmmm," he said closing his eyes for a moment and breathing in her exotic scent. "You taste good."

Ally whimpered and begged Austin with puppy dog eyes to finish what he started. He rolled on top of her sliding between her open legs and brushed the tip of his burgeoning member against her folds. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He took his hard length in hand and lined himself up against Ally's opening.

She squirmed under him for a moment, before opening her eyes and locking her gaze with his. The moment her brown eyes met his hazel ones, he tightened his hands on her hips and, with one hard thrust, sunk himself inside her.

Ally huffed out her breath as he filled her completely. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he began to move within her. She felt the curling within her as his cock slipped in and out filling her with pleasure.

Austin was taken aback at how good Ally felt around him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last as her hot, wet walls enveloped him completely. He lost himself to the pleasure of sinking into her hard and deep and pulling back excruciatingly slow, before thrusting hard and deep into her again.

She was surrounding him and he could feel his pleasure building to the breaking point, but he didn't want to fall without her, so he tugged her knees up so they were resting against his sides, slightly changing their position, then he reached down and touched her bundle of nerves again. Drawing small circles while pressing down with the pad of his thumb. He watched her face as he brought her to the edge, and pushed them both over it.

Her walls clamped tightly against his member as her orgasm washed over her and through her. He thrust into her again and again, erratically this time, as he lost himself in her, his hot seed pumping out of his cock, filling her.

Ally's eyes had rolled back into her head as she continued to twitch under him. Austin rested his head on her neck as he tried to hold himself off her with trembling arms. They finally gave out as he collapsed against her and her arms came around to pull him tightly to her.

"I need to move. I'm too heavy for you," he breathed into her ear causing a shiver to course through her. She pulled him closer and allowed him to roll off her slightly as she rolled with him not wanting to lose the connection. He kissed her softly as he brushed the hair of her face, never taking his eyes off hers.

Ally smiled up at Austin as her eyes began to drift closed. "That was amazing. Why have we not done that before?" she asked sleepily.

"Because we had no idea how good it would be? Or maybe because we never would have stopped." he chuckled. His eyes drifted to the clock for a moment, noting that it was still early, before snuggling closer to her. Austin took a deep breath and thought about how good she smelled as he too let his eyes shut.

They fell asleep together, contented and satisfied for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any part of Disney's Austin and Ally, or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 6

When Austin opened his eyes a couple of hours later, he was surprised to see an empty bed in front of him. He lifted his head and looked in confusion around the room. He didn't see Ally anywhere, but he did hear splashing coming from the bathroom.

He got out of bed and stretched, reaching his hands toward the ceiling. Damn, he felt good, he felt really good. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up feeling so happy and satisfied. He walked over to the dresser and unfolded the plush, white robe lying there before sliding his arms in and tying the belt.

He walked into the bathroom that Ally wasn't using and found the fresh toothbrush and toothpaste, knowing that his mouth was a little less than fresh. As he brushed his teeth, he looked down at the platinum ring on his left hand again. They really needed to go find Trish and Dez, maybe they could answer the important questions about last night.

He wondered what he would want to do if he had married Ally last night. He knew he loved her, she was his best friend, of course he loved her. Maybe they could make it work, this married thing. Maybe she didn't feel the same way though. Maybe they would have to get a divorce, they obviously couldn't get an annulment as they had consummated the marriage, if there was a marriage, several times.

As he remembered their romp this morning, he suddenly looked at himself in the mirror. "You're such a dumb-ass," he said. He had just realized that they hadn't used a condom. What if she wasn't on anything? What if she was pregnant? What if he just walked across the room and asked her?

He turned to face the opposite bathroom and he walked slowly over to tap lightly on the door. "Hey Ally, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she answered. "Come on in, I'm mostly decent."

He swallowed hard and let the door swing open. He didn't see her immediately as his gaze swung around the gorgeously appointed room. She laughed at the look of confusion on his face and splashed quietly as she made sure she was entirely covered by bubbles.

Austin's eyes moved down slightly and noticed Ally sinking down in the huge tub. He smiled at her momentarily before swinging his gaze away uncomfortable, something about that tub. He moved across the room and sat gingerly on the edge of the tub.

"Hey," he said softly, flushing slightly at this intimate setting.

"Hey," she responded looking up at him through her lashes. "What's up?"

He tilted his head to one side in confusion for a moment before his brain cleared enough to remember why he had come in here. "I needed to talk to you," he began softly, letting his eyes fall to hers. "This morning, after we woke up, we didn't use anything. And I am pretty sure we didn't use any protection last night either."

She blushed and looked away from Austin as she remembered their activities this morning. She writhed in the tub for a moment as she felt her body respond to his. Good lord, what is going on? I want to pull him down into this tub with me. It's like I can't get enough. Ally struggled to bring her mind back to the subject at hand as she tilted her head to look up at him again. He truly looked concerned, so she tried to put his mind at ease.

"Austin," she said softly. "You don't need to worry about that. I have the implant."

"The what?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I had a birth control implant, in my arm, about a year ago. It's so I didn't have to worry about it while I was on tour, but it's good for two more years."

He nodded at her and said, "I'm going to go grab a shower and a change of clothes and see if I can wake Dez and Trish. I know he had his camera last night. We need to figure out what happened last night."

Austin was becoming more and more distant and Ally's face crumbled a little. "I know," she said sadly.

"Hey," he called softly again. He waited until she looked up at him again before running his fingertips down her cheek. "Don't sound so sad. We have to know what happened. I want to remember. I know you do, too. If it makes you feel better, I won't let them tell me anything without you. I'll shower and get dressed, then order breakfast and we'll find out what happened together. No regrets," he promised her.

She nodded and felt herself relax. "Okay," she said softly. "Together. No regrets."

"I'll see you soon," he said softly before leaning down and capturing her lips gently with his own. He stood and let himself out of the room.

She let herself sink farther down into the hot, bubble-coated water. Together, she thought. No regrets. She lifted her left hand out of the water and admired the rings on her finger. The top one had three oval diamonds nestled together and the one on the bottom was a plain flat band that looked exactly like the band on Austin's hand. Neither of them had taken the rings off, she wondered what that meant.

…

Austin made his way to his room without seeing either Dez or Trish so he walked quietly through the small connecting room to peek into their room. Dez was curled up in a ball on one of the beds, still in his clothes from last night and he could see Trish on the other bed, spread-eagle on her back, snoring quietly.

He noticed Dez had his camera in his hand and he briefly thought about getting it and watching through last night's footage, but he remembered his promise to Ally and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He went back to his room to shower and change, he'd be back to wake them later.

…

Trish opened one eye as she abruptly stopped snoring. She sat up and looked over at Dez who had uncurled and sat up as soon as he heard the second door shut.

She waved her hands at him impatiently and hissed, "Go check and see what he's doing."

Dez shook his head at her and slunk quietly out of the room. He returned a few moments later, "He's getting in the shower. He didn't sleep in there though, his bed wasn't slept in."

Trish smiled and nodded, but that made her head hurt so she stopped and put a hand to her forehead. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to shower and get ready, you can have one after me."

She crawled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Oh God," she moaned. "How much did we drink last night?"

Dez looked at her compassionately. "Well, after Austin finally kissed Ally, you got a little exuberant in your celebrating. I stopped drinking and just watched everything unfold. It was a lot more fun when all of you were drunk and I was sober."

Trish looked back at him through blood-shot eyes. "What happened after we left the club?"

He nodded toward the bathroom and said, "Go take a shower. I'm going to go over the footage from last night." He pulled his laptop out and got situated at the desk.

Trish sighed and entered the bathroom, he wasn't going to tell her anything until he finished so she might as well shower and try to get this awful taste out of her mouth. She showered and quickly changed into shorts and a loose-fitting top. She padded out barefoot with her hair dripping and found Dez still at the desk.

"Are you done with that, yet?" she asked tiredly, flopping back down on her bed.

Dez smiled at her as he closed everything down and moved into the bathroom for his own shower. She considered trying to get into his computer, but decided against it. He would show them all when he was good and ready.

She lifted her head as Austin poked his back into their room. "Hey, Trish." He looked around the room. "Dez in the shower?"

Trish nodded, moaned and dropped her head back down onto her pillow. Austin giggled at her and Trish tried to conjure up some anger to spit at him, but failed as her head continued to pound.

"I'm going to order breakfast. You want anything in particular?" Austin asked trying to control his laughter, a tired Trish was one thing, a tired Trish who was hung over and angry was something else entirely, he didn't want to provoke her anymore than he already had.

"Coffee, lots of coffee," she sighed. "And a huge bottle of Tylenol."

Austin nodded and backed out of the room, making his way through his room and out into the living room. A quick glance told him that Ally still wasn't out here so he picked up the phone and noticed there was a message. He called down to the front desk and asked for the manager.

"You had a message for me?" he questioned after identifying himself.

"Yes, Mr. Moon. You have had two guests come to the desk asking for you and one of your guests, a Miss Ally Dawson. Of course, we told them that we had no knowledge of your being here, as they didn't use the code words you asked us to use," the manager said.

"I appreciate your discretion. This is a special weekend for my friends and I and we appreciate being left alone. If I may ask, did you get the names of the people trying to reach us?" Austin had a pretty good idea who it had been, which was confirmed by the manager. Both Jasmine and John had tried to find out the location of his suite and get a hold of he and Ally more than once.

"Thank you again for your discretion in this matter. Neither Miss Dawson or myself want to be disturbed by those people, but we'll try to make that clear to them ourselves later today."

"Of course, Mr. Moon. If you are in need of our security services or would like them out of the hotel, please feel free to contact me. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

"I need to order breakfast for the four of us and a large amount of coffee. And some Tylenol."

"Certainly, I will make the arrangements myself. I will have it sent up shortly."

"Thank you so much," Austin said into the phone. "And I'm certain that Miss Dawson is as grateful as I am for your discretion." He set the phone back on it's cradle and looked out the window pensively.

Dez broke into his thoughts as he entered the room and asked, "Don't you mean Mrs. Moon? You did marry her last night."

Austin turned to face friend and held his left hand up to show off his ring. "Yeah. I figured that much out when I woke up naked in her bed with this ring on my finger."

Dez smiled a slow, wicked smile. "How was it?" he asked wolfishly.

Austin scoffed at him as he walked toward Dez, looking carefully around the room making sure they were still alone. "It was freaking fantastic," he said as he smiled back at Dez.

"What was fantastic?" Ally asked, as she walked into the room. Although, if she had to guess, they had been talking about her and Austin's night. The thought that Austin would call their night together freaking fantastic filled her with pleasure. The boys had flushed deeply and jumped apart at the sound of her voice.

"No..Nothing," they stuttered at her.

Ally smiled to herself and crossed to the couch, glancing casually at Austin's hand to see if the ring was still there. She felt the butterflies start again as she noticed that it was. She hadn't removed her rings either, yet, so she felt better about that decision seeing the ring still on his finger.

"Is the coffee here, yet?" Trish bellowed from the the doorway of Austin's room. "If it's not here, someone may have to die."

Both men retreated to the far side of the room, hoping Trish wouldn't turn her wrath on them as she finally appeared. She took a deep breath and deflated visibly when she couldn't smell coffee. She worked her way into the room and collapsed on the closest chair. "Oh. My. God," she moaned. "Where the hell is the coffee?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Austin practically ran over to the door to let the room service guy in. After he set their breakfast up and exited the room, Trish hauled herself out of her chair and glared at everyone so they wouldn't get between her and the coffee.

She helped herself to cup and drank deeply as she wandered over to the table. Everyone else helped themselves to food and coffee and settled down to eat.

"Holy Crap!" Trish yelled, after her coffee finally kicked in she had noticed the rings on Ally's hand. "What the hell happened last night?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The truth about last night comes out! Thanks gain for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 7

The four friends decided to put aside talk of last night until after breakfast. So they ate good food and drank good coffee and talked of other things, like what they wanted to do today.

"We need to go shopping, Ally" Trish assured her. "The shopping here is supposed to be awesome, plus aren't you guys going golfing or something?"

Dez nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah, we had planned on it, but our tee time isn't until three this afternoon, It's only eleven now. Austin has to go deal with the ditz though, and then there's that ass of yours Ally."

Trish, Austin and Ally all turned to look at Dez. "What the hell, dude?" Austin asked angrily as he looked at his friend in shock.

Dez looked confused by all of the attention. He turned to Austin, "Isn't that what we're calling him?"

Austin looked at Dez for a moment drawing his eyebrows together. He had to think about what Dez had just said for a second but he was the first to get it and relax. Then, he burst out laughing. "Yeah, man, that's what we're calling him. He's talking about John."

Trish and Ally exchanged a look as they started giggling. Ally shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Do we have to call him that?" she asked.

Austin nodded at her, as he continued laughing, "Oh yes. We really do."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "We don't even know if he's tried to get a hold of me, maybe he realized that it was over all on his own, so I won't have to go see him."

Austin turned his head away and stopped laughing, he looked so guilty that Ally asked. "What? Come on, Austin, just tell me."

He picked up a piece of toast and slowly began spreading jam on it. He focused on the toast for so long, first with the jam and then shoving it in his mouth so he couldn't speak, that Ally spoke again. "Austin..." she warned.

"Okay, okay. Just don't get mad at me," he begged, setting down the toast, swallowing, and holding up both hands as if to protect himself. "Yesterday, when we were checking in, I set up some code words for people to use if they needed to get a hold of me or my guests. If someone wanted to find us, they had to use the code words. No code words, we're not here."

"Soooo," Ally drawled, "Since he didn't know the code words, he couldn't get the information to find us? Has he been trying to find me?"

Austin nodded, "The guy I spoke to said that both John and Jasmine had been trying to find out our suite number and how to get up here, but since they don't have rooms on one of these upper floors they can't get up here even if they did know where our room was. The manager was very helpful and I made sure to thank him for his discretion."

"Well," she replied, shaking her head at him. "Thanks, I guess. I'll have to try and call him, but later. We need to figure out what happened last night. Dez are you ready to help us remember?"

"Sure, sure," he said heading over to his laptop, which he had left connected to the TV. "If you all want to join me, we'll get started."

Trish and Ally both picked up their coffee cups and wandered over to the living area. Austin followed them, sitting next to Ally on the couch while Trish made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. Dez was pacing in front of the TV, impatiently waiting to get started.

"So," he began, "I'm assuming I can skip ahead to the kissing club?"

Ally flushed and looked down at her lap, while Austin shifted uncomfortably next to her. Austin said, "Dude, just start it."

Dez nodded and busied himself with his computer. Dez began to fast-forward and the images flashed quickly. The first images to appear on the screen were the four of them in the car as they left the hotel. There they were at the first club and then in the car again. Suddenly the images slowed and the camera focused on Austin and Ally on the dance floor of the second club, making out.

Ally flushed deeper and squirmed backward on the couch, unable to tear her eyes away from the people on the screen. They had been completely wrapped up in one another. How were they even breathing, she wondered. Her hands were everywhere, exploring as much of his body as she could. Oh. My. God. She had just grabbed his ass.

As Austin watched himself kiss Ally he slowly leaned forward over his knees and rested his forearms on them. He had just not cared what he did to her on that dance floor. He remembered how she had grabbed his ass and how he had slid one thumb up under the hem of her shorts. He smiled about how he had discovered that she was wearing a thong.

The couple on the screen finally broke apart and started back to the table. They were both panting heavily and as soon as they returned to the table they both downed their beers.

Dez paused the show for a moment and turned to face his friends. "I turned off my camera for a little while here, but this is when I stopped drinking and you guys turned it up a little. There were more shots and beer and then I turned my camera back on, right as we were leaving the club."

The screen flickered and changed to the outside of the club as they were standing there waiting for the car. Or rather Trish was standing there waiting, Austin and Ally were tangled up in each other again. This time Austin had Ally pushed against the side of the building and he was laving the side of her neck with his tongue. Ally moaned once as she threw her head back to give Austin better access before Dez turned the camera back to Trish.

"We should totally go to one of those drive-thru wedding places," she was saying loudly, as her words slurred a little. She wove her way over to Austin and Ally and slapped him on the back.

There was an audible sucking sound as Austin disengaged his mouth from Ally's neck. "What?" he growled at Trish, never taking his eyes off Ally.

"We should go to one of those drive-thru wedding places," Trish yelled at him. "Then you could be together forever. And do that whenever you want." She waved her hands indicating the activities that they had just been engaging in.

"What?" Ally piped up as she leaned heavily on Austin. She struggled to focus her attention on Trish when Austin kept running his hand up and down the back of her thigh. "What did she say?"

Dez voice floated out from behind the camera. "She thinks you two should go get married, so you can continue doing dirty things to each other, but she thinks you should get married in the car. I disagree. I think you should get married inside one of the wedding places. Heck, we should go back to Bellagio, I bet they would set you up in a nice little wedding."

Austin and Ally turned their attention to the camera for a moment, before exchanging a heated look. Austin leaned down and kissed Ally briefly before pulling back slightly and looking in her eyes. "What do think? Want to get married to me? I'll love you forever."

Ally looked back up at Austin and her face was shining with joy. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, but not in the car. Let's do what Dez said."

The video darkened and Dez said, "I had to turn off the camera and help make arrangements, which the staff here graciously helped me with I should tell you. I didn't turn on the camera in the car again, because I didn't think that footage would be appropriate for children."

Austin blushed as he vaguely remembered the car ride back here. He remembered his hand under her top and kissing and touching and wanting more, more and more. He had barely been able to control himself, thankfully remembering that his friends were in the car before he could get Ally out of her clothes.

Ally looked over at Austin and shivered as she also remembered what had happened in the car. She remembered sliding her hands under his shirt, she remembered not being able to breathe as he touched her. If Trish hadn't started yelling at them to get a room, they would have been making love in the back of the limo.

Austin smiled down at her as he picked her hand and entwined it with his before turning to Dez. "Okay, so we got back here just in time..."

Dez nodded and started speaking again. "Right, we got back here to the hotel, but the wedding people weren't going to be ready for us for about half an hour so we went shopping."

Austin and Ally looked at him questioningly. "We went shopping?" Austin deadpanned.

"Yes," Dez said, rolling his eyes. "You told me that if you and Ally were going to do this, then you were going to do it right. So we went and bought rings at Tiffany's."

Austin and Ally exchanged looks and she lifted her hand to look at the rings sparkling there. "Wow," she breathed. "Maybe they'll take them back?"

Austin shook his head at her, "No, Ally. I bought them for you. Whatever happens, those are yours."

He couldn't believe how much he wanted those rings to stay right where they were, marking Ally as his forever.

Ally took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to believe what his eyes were telling her, but she was struggling to believe that he wanted her. Oh, he _wanted_ her, she was sure of that. But _how_ did he want her? That was another question entirely.

Trish giggled quietly and exchanged a wry glance with Dez. "Are we going to have to go to our room and give you two some time alone? Or should we get a bucket of ice to throw on you?" she inquired.

Austin, who had been leaning toward Ally, jumped and tried to pull his attention back to the subject at hand. He had almost kissed her again, for God's sake, he wasn't seventeen anymore. He should be able to control his libido better than that.

Ally took another deep breath and flushed again as she turned away from Austin. Holy. Cow. He just keeps pulling me back in, with those hazel eyes and sinful mouth, I can hardly keep my hands to myself.

Trish started laughing outright and motioned for Dez to continue the video. He started it up again and once again Austin and Ally were captivated with themselves. They couldn't tear their eyes off the screen, but Austin continued to play with Ally's fingers and her other hand rested on his knee rubbing circles into the bare skin there.

The video rolled onward, showing images of them looking at rings, images of them kissing and images of them walking into the small wedding chapel. He had video taped the whole thing. When the wedding was over they all signed the wedding certificate and Dez and Trish watched as Austin and Ally entered the elevator alone. Austin had pulled her against him as soon as they were in the elevator, tilting her head up to his so he could capture her lips once more. The video ended when the door shut.

Dez wiped a tear from his eye and turned away from the TV. "And that's it," he sighed. "The story of how two people got drunk and married in Las Vegas."

Trish took a deep breath and looked at the couple on the couch. They had shifted during the last part of the video and now Austin was sitting back relaxed as Ally was curled into his side, with his arm around her. They could not stop looking at each other, so caught up in what they had just seen.

Trish stood and motioned for Dez to collect his stuff. "We should leave you two alone," she said quietly not expecting a response.

Austin turned to look at her. "Thanks," he said. "Don't worry about the room and changing it. I made arrangements for you two to use that room through tomorrow."

Dez and Trish looked at each other and shrugged. "Thanks Austin," she said. "We'll be back in a little bit, you guys need to talk about this though."

Trish and Dez left quietly and Austin turned to face Ally on the couch. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey," he called softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Ally focused her eyes on his face and smiled. "Really? What am I thinking about?" she asked sarcastically, before softening her mouth into a smile. "I'm thinking about us and what we did last night. And what we did this morning. And what it all means. And what we're going to do now. And what our parents are going to say. And these rings were probably really expensive. And what are you doing?"

Austin had smiled when she started talking, but then the smile turned into a huge grin when she started rambling. He then picked up her arm and turned it so he could see the inside of her wrist. He bent his head and began kissing his way up her arm, until she abruptly stopped talking and looked down at him. He stopped kissing her arm and looked up at her, his hazel eyes sparkling under his lashes and capturing her attention.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was kissing my wife. Maybe I was doing it wrong. Maybe I should try it another way," he spoke before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his before she could protest.

His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she gave it willingly. His mouth plundered hers, as he pulled her tighter against him. Her hands flew to his waist and wormed their way under the hem of his t-shirt to skim lightly against the hard muscles she found there. A moan escaped him as he dragged his mouth from hers to trail down her neck. She sighed as she threw her head back to give him better access.

"Okay," Trish said loudly, with her hand covering her eyes. "I'm really sorry that I need to interrupt you, but I just got off the phone with Jimmy and he said we need to turn on Entertainment TV right now. He said we need to call him back after, and he sounded angry. Really angry."

Dez moved into the room to work on the TV as Austin and Ally slowly pulled away from each other. Austin swallowed and growled in her ear, "Later."

Ally was lost for a moment in eyes darkened by lust for her. When she could speak again, she whispered his promise back to him. "Later."

Dez finally got the TV up and on the right channel. They all turned to face the screen and Ally's jaw dropped as a picture of her and Austin leaving the wedding chapel appeared in front of them.

The host's voice was ringing out of the TV. "And what is going on in Vegas this weekend? Recording artists and long-time friends Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were spotted all over town, canoodling. They were also spotted in the Bellagio Hotel coming out of one of their wedding chapels."

Several pictures of them dancing together and kissing flashed across the screen. There was also a picture of them coming out of Tiffanys. The last picture was in front of the chapel again, but in this one Austin had scooped Ally up into his arms, her arms were around his neck and their mouths were fused.

"Did Austin and Ally tie the knot last night?" the host continued talking. "The hotel has been refusing to comment, as has their record label. Our calls to their manager have been going straight to voice-mail. Hopefully we will have some answers for you later today."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And thanks to all who are following and favoriting as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally or "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars.**

Chapter 8

The four friends sat in shocked silence as they watched the show. Dez flicked off the TV as soon as the host switched to a different topic. Then the room exploded as they all started talking at once.

"Oh. My. God," Ally hollered, standing up and pointing at the TV. "We're all over! We are all over the TV! They have pictures of us everywhere! What are we going to do? What if my Dad or Mom sees this? What if your parents see this? What are we going to do?"

Austin stood as well and began pacing restlessly around the room. "Crap! This sucks, we really needed time to deal with this between us..."

Trish started yelling at Dez, "How did you not realize this was going on?"

"Me? They are the ones who threw caution to the winds and started making out in the middle of a popular club on the Vegas Strip. You were the one who suggested they get married. I just facilitated their happiness," Dez yelled back at her.

They fell easily into the argument, each blaming the other for everything and nothing. Austin stopped pacing and Ally stopped rambling to just watch Trish and Dez fight. She turned to him and said, "I think we need to talk."

He nodded and tilted his head to indicate Trish and Dez. "Should we break this up first?" he asked smiling.

"I got this," she said quietly to Austin before turning and yelling. "Trish! Dez! Shut! UP!"

Trish and Dez stopped arguing and turned to look at Ally incredulously. "What the hell?" Trish started turning her wrath on Ally, but she pulled back slightly when she saw the look on Ally's face.

"Austin and I are going to go in his room and talk. Just talk. And we need you two to watch the TV and see what else the paparazzi have discovered. I think it might be best if you changed your tee time today to tomorrow, too," Ally said grabbing Austin's hand and pulling him towards his room. "We'll be back soon."

"Oh and you should call Jimmy back, Trish," she tossed over her shoulder. "Let him know we saw the piece and that we'll call him later to explain, once we figure it all out."

She tugged Austin through the door of his room and shut it soundly behind her, leaning against it. Austin was thoroughly turned on by this show of authority from Ally and he immediately turned and pressed her against the door with his body.

She reached up and pushed on his chest, but he was unmoving and, suddenly, breathing on her neck. "Austin," she warned. "As much as I want to do this again, we really need to talk about all this."

He sighed and pressed his lips just under her jaw and breathed for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked against her neck, the vibrations from his voice causing ripples of pleasure to course through her.

"Yes," she said, trying again to push him away. "Please?"

He sighed again and pulled away from her slowly. He looked down her body, from her flowing beige tank top skimming her curves to the coral skinny jeans hiding her amazing legs from him, and all he wanted to do was throw her on his bed, peel off all her clothes and ravish her. He took a deep breath and stepped back, taking his hands off her, knowing that he couldn't talk to her and keep his hands on her.

She almost whimpered at the loss of his touch, but she knew if she did that, she wouldn't be able to keep him off her. He was barely controlling himself as it was, she had felt him almost vibrating with need for her when he was pressed against her, she couldn't help it if she found that completely hot. But, they really did need to talk.

She walked over to the small loveseat in the room while he collapsed into the chair. "Austin," she pleaded. "What are we going to do?"

He pursed his lips before looking up at her. "I don't know, Ally. I really don't. But I don't think we should make any rash decisions."

She looked at him in shock. "No rash decisions?" she scoffed. She began twisting her hands together as if she just couldn't keep still.

He laughed softly, causing her to look over at him in confusion. "No _more_ rash decisions," he said calmly, he had noticed her twisting fingers and wished he could go over and take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. He knew that would just be a distraction so he reluctantly stayed in his seat. "Ally, I think we need to take some time to think about all of this. We should stick to our plan for this weekend and just enjoy our time together."

"And John and Jasmine?" she asked twisting her new ring around and around on her finger. "What about them?"

Austin shook his head at her. "I thought you had already decided to break it off with him? I am definitely telling Jasmine that it's over. In fact," he wondered. "This wedding thing might work to our advantage with them."

Ally's hands stilled as she sat forward on the loveseat a little. How could this possibly work to their advantage? "How so?" she asked desperately. She would do almost anything to make the breakup with John easier, simpler.

"Look," Austin said excitedly as he jumped up and began pacing restlessly. "We can tell them that this is what we have been wanting to do for a while, we just never let ourselves think about it. We're really sorry we hurt them, but we just couldn't stop ourselves. They should let it go and leave us alone."

He beamed over at Ally, so proud of his idea that she just laughed. His face fell a little at her laughter, but she hurried to reassure him. "I think it's a good idea. I do. So, what? We just tell them it was a beautiful night?"

His grin grew as he responded to her. "Exactly. We tell them we were looking for something dumb to do."

"Hey, baby," she sang softly as his eyes darkened once again and he came to sit next to her and sing the next part with her. "I think I want to marry you."

She flushed and looked away from his hot eyes as they traveled over her face, "Besides," he said softly, lifting a hand and grazing his fingertips lightly over her lips, causing her to sigh and close her eyes. When she opened them again, they were heavy-lidded and her pupils had dilated so he could barely see their beautiful color. He almost couldn't finish his thought. "We just need to do this quickly, getting rid of them, I mean, so we can get on with figuring the rest of this out."

Ally was having a hard time focusing on what Austin was saying now that he had joined her on the couch and was touching her again. She licked her lips and his fingertips, which were still on her mouth, causing him to breathe in sharply and lock his gaze with hers.

"Austin," she said quickly before he could join their mouths again. "Wait."

He inhaled her scent and allowed it to fill him completely as he stilled. He blinked slowly at her and whined, "I don't want to wait. I want to put my mouth on you. I want to put my hands on you. I want you."

Ally's breath hitched and her chest began to rise and fall quickly, and she closed her eyes as the images his soft words conjured up started to burn her from the inside out. She took a deep breath, "What about everything else?" she asked as she felt his hot breath ghost over her lips, when she opened her eyes, all she could see was Austin.

"Everything else will work itself out. We'll go home, see our folks, talk to Jimmy. Make well-thought-out decisions. But," he breathed against her lips. "We'll do it together."

He pressed his lips to hers softly and skimmed his fingers across her cheek. He kissed her softly not deepening the kiss, just feeling her closeness. He pulled back and locked his gaze with hers.

She opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by a loud buzzing noise. Austin frowned over at the table by his bed, where he had left his phone. He left Ally and walked slowly to pick it up. "Jasmine," he said sourly. He let the call go to voice-mail and turned back to Ally.

"You ready to go get rid of our baggage?" he asked making her smile. She nodded and stood, smoothing down her shirt.

"Let me go check my phone and meet you back out there. We'll have to call Jimmy, too, you know. He's going to want to make a statement," she said, looking at Austin expectantly.

He nodded at her, "I know. We'll call him and see what he thinks we should do, but I think we should take some time to figure this out."

"Okay," she nodded and straightened her shoulders, tossing her hair back. "I'll go get my phone, we'll talk to Trish, call Jimmy, do what we have to do." She sighed deeply as her shoulders fell, she felt exhausted all of a sudden, completely overwhelmed.

Austin strode across the room to slide his arms around her. "Ally, Als," he smiled down at her. "Don't worry so much. We'll do everything we need to, one thing at a time. Just breathe and remember I'm with you."

…

Austin was checking his messages and texts when Ally walked into the living room holding the phone up to her ear and struggling to hold back tears. He cocked his head and set his phone down and walked towards her. "What is it?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her freezing skin. "Ally?"

Trish noticed her friend and also walked over. "What's wrong? What are you listening to? Let me have that." She snatched the phone away from Ally and listened carefully. Her eyes widened at the vitriol that was spewing into her ear. She spun away from Austin and Ally before deleting the message.

"Ally?" Austin asked the shivering girl in his arms. When he got no response from Ally, he turned his head to look at Trish. He watched as she first listened to then angrily deleted messages on Ally's phone. She spun back toward Austin and he straightened as she directed her dark gaze toward him.

"That ass has been leaving nasty, nasty messages for Ally. I'm trying to remove the rest of them, before I go down and snatch him bald or kick his ass or kill him for messing with my friend," Trish ground out as she continued to listen to and delete messages.

"How many did he leave?" Austin asked as he led Ally over to the table and pressed her limp body into one of the chairs. Dez appeared with a cup of coffee which he sat in front of his sad friend. Ally looked blankly at it for a moment before picking it up and sipping. The hot coffee was starting to warm her from the inside and Austin's hands on her shoulders were causing heat to radiate from them.

Ally took a deep breath and let the aroma of the coffee break her out of her trance. "He's really angry with me," she said softly. "I had no idea he was so bad. He's been hiding a huge part of his personality from me. I wonder how long it would have taken for him to hit me?" she wondered out loud.

Austin pulled out the chair next to her and began rubbing warmth into her legs. "He won't lay a finger on you," he muttered darkly. "I promise. You'll call him in a little bit and set up a meeting, by the pool or in one of the restaurants, but you will not be alone. I'll be with you and we will have the hotel help organize security, since we didn't bring any with us."

She looked up at him, baffled by this turn of events. "I had no idea he was like this, he never gave any indication of being so violent. I thought he was nice."

Trish sat down opposite Ally and slid the phone cross the table. "I deleted all of his messages and texts, but he'll probably call back soon, he left so many. If I see him again, I'm going to kick his ass for talking to you like that." She was seething and her friends were so glad her wrath hadn't turned to them.

Ally's phone rang and John's picture popped up. She took a deep breath and picked it up. She turned on the speakerphone. "Hey, John," she tried to smile. "I was just going to call you. We just woke up."

There was a slight pause as John took a moment to answer. "Hey, Ally," he said barely controlling his anger. "You haven't checked your messages, yet?"

Trish shook her head vigorously at Ally. Ally nodded to indicate she understood, while Austin and Dez tried not to breathe too loudly. "No, I haven't. Did you leave a message or text, I'll check right now."

"No! Don't do that!" John almost shouted through the phone before struggling to calm down enough to speak in a normal tone of voice. "I left some messages and sent you some texts when I was drunk last night. I don't want you to read them or listen to them. Just let me erase them when you join me today. I missed you. Come down to our room."

Ally's eyes widened comically as she struggled to find a reason not to go to his room. Trish mimed eating at her and Ally nodded at her again.

"I'm really hungry," she whined. "Maybe you could meet me at one of the restaurants downstairs first? Maybe at the pool cafe in thirty minutes? I need to get some sun."

John sighed loudly through the phone and Ally knew she was pushing him, but there was no way she was going to be in his room alone.

"Of course," he finally responded. "Just remember, don't check your messages or texts, I want to erase mine before you see or hear them."

Ally dredged up a giggle, but she could tell it wasn't fooling her friends as Trish grimaced at her and Austin and Dez bit their lips to control their laughter at the pathetic attempt."Of course, John, whatever you want. I'll see you in thirty."

She tapped her phone to disconnect the call as Austin and Dez could no longer control themselves and began snorting with laughter.

Trish shook her head in disgust at the childish members of the foursome, before chortling herself. Ally looked blankly around the table. "That wasn't funny," she scolded.

Austin stopped laughing long enough to give her a look that said, really, I think you are mistaken. And Dez said, in a high-pitched voice and batting his eyelashes. "Whatever you want, John."

The four friends collapsed in laughter, even Ally, for a moment before the mood turned serious again.

Austin stood and mumbled about calling the manager again, Dez walked back into his room to fetch his camera and Trish looked seriously at Ally. "You don't have to do it this way, you know. You can call him back, break it off and never have to see him again."

"I know," Ally answered. "But nothing will happen, Austin will be there and hotel security will be available. It will be okay."

Trish nodded, but she still worried for her friend. "Well Dez and I will be down there, too. He'll film it. Are you going to change?"

Ally looked down at what she was wearing and thought for a moment. "No, this will be fine."

Trish nodded and waited for Ally to look back up at her. "So, did you remember anything else about last night, like what happened after you got back up here with Austin?" she asked suggestively.

Ally smiled, slow and sweet, to herself. She blushed as she thought back over last night. "Maybe," she drawled. She looked around and noticed that Austin was still in the room and Dez was returning, too. "I'll tell you later," Ally whispered. "It was absolutely amazing, though."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I really, really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, I'm just taking them out to play.**

Chapter 9

Austin and Ally were sitting at a table at the pool café, waiting patiently. Or, at least, one of them was waiting patiently. Austin was reclined back in his seat, comfortable in khaki shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, his whistle necklace resting on his chest. One of his flip flops was hanging off his foot precariously as his foot rested on his opposite knee. He pushed sunglasses back up his nose as he turned to look at Ally.

She was in distress. She was trying to make herself small as possible in her chair beside him. Ally's hands were twisting together, and it looked almost painful. Austin shook his head and reached his right hand over to untangle her hands and take her left hand in his, drawing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on it.

"Ally, relax," he said, "This will all be over quickly, I promise you."

She tilted her head down to look at their entwined hands hanging between them. She raised her eyes to his and he could see the fear and anxiety in them. He reached his other hand across himself and pulled her chair as close to his as possible. His fingers tightened on her hand as he traced his other hand over her face.

She smiled up at Austin, finally beginning to relax as he pulled their joined hands into his lap. "Thanks for being here with me," she said softly leaning closer to him and looking at him over the top of her sunglasses.

Austin started to speak but was cut off by a very angry voice. "What the hell is going on here?" John spat as he appeared in front of Austin and Ally.

Ally jumped a little and tried to remove her hand from Austin's but he would not let her go. Austin grinned up at the angry man and nodded his head to indicate that John should sit down. "Hey. Good morning," Austin said casually, he began rubbing the back of Ally's hand with his thumb to try and relax her.

John sat down, after looking around the restaurant and noticing the presence of security and Trish and Dez at another table eying him angrily. "Ally," he spit out, trying to control his anger. "What is going on?"

Austin leaned forward and slowly removed his sunglasses with his free left hand and laid them on the table, then he picked up his water and took a long drink. He was watching carefully to see if John would notice his shiny new ring. Unfortunately, John only had eyes for Ally and he wasn't looking at Austin at all.

He released Ally's hand and she immediately reached for her water and took a sip, her ring sparkling in the sun. She almost dropped the water glass when John exploded.

John stood up quickly, making his chair fall over backwards as he reached a hand out to grab at Ally's hand. She shrank away from him as he began to snarl through clenched teeth. "What the hell!? You got married? To him? You have got to be kidding me. I can't believe you, you stupid, inconsiderate, thoughtless, little..."

Austin stood up as well and rose to his full height, which was a couple of inches taller than John. He clenched his fists and his biceps strained against the material of his t-shirt as he growled across the table at John. "Watch what you say to my wife."

John and Austin faced off as a security guard scurried over. "Mr. Moon?" he asked quietly. "Is there a problem?"

Austin shook his head and relaxed his muscles. "No, we're going to calm down and sit back down and discuss this like adults, right John?"

John was shocked that things had come to this so quickly, he thought fast and picked up his chair. He sat back down, trying to control his anger. "Of course, we can discuss this," he said grimacing at Austin.

The security guard backed off a little as Austin found his seat and Ally's hand again. He felt her hand shaking in his so he turned to her and smiled, he resumed rubbing her hand with his thumb. She took a deep breath and smiled up at him, losing herself in his eyes until John cleared his throat.

Austin and Ally turned their attention back to him. "Sorry, man," Austin said smiling. "We just can't help ourselves."

John's eyes flicked from Austin to Ally and he continued to clench his teeth.

"I don't know how much Ally has told you about us, but we've known each other for years and we're best friends. I love her," he said sincerely, causing Ally to look over at him again, she turned her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Austin smiled down at her and looked back at John. "We never intended to do this, but we just couldn't help ourselves, last night we just took a breath and jumped. But, you have to know, that we didn't mean to hurt anyone. To be honest, you were kind of freaking her out and she was going to break it off with you anyway. No matter what happened between her and I."

John grimaced at the two lovebirds, but focused his aggravated gaze on Ally. "That doesn't change the fact that she was still dating me. She cheated on me. And why isn't she telling me this. Ally, I think I deserve to hear this from you."

She took a deep breath and squeezed Austin's hand, he squeezed back reassuringly. "Look, John, I don't appreciate the way you have been treating me lately. I do not like being grabbed and manhandled. You grabbed me twice yesterday. And if the messages and texts you left for me are how you usually talk to the people you date, I don't want any part of that."

"I told you not to listen to those, not to read those," he replied squirming in his seat, as he knew he had crossed the line with those messages.

"That's another thing," Ally said looking over at him. "I didn't appreciate any of those messages which got increasingly more violent, I didn't like them. And you don't get to tell me not to listen to my messages or look at my texts."

John looked contrite for a moment, and he realized it was over, but he was going to make her as miserable as he could. "It doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me," he smirked as he turned to face Austin. "How did you like my sloppy seconds man?"

Austin's face darkened in anger and his jaw clenched as he started to speak, but Ally stopped him by placing her free hand on his arm and rubbing gently.

"First of all, we've only been dating for a month and we have never had sex, or anything resembling it. We were not even exclusive, we never even discussed it. I had told Austin that I was going to break it off with you before we went out last night, and well..." she let her thought drift off as she turned her head and Austin captured her attention again. Austin lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers.

He turned to face John again and shrugged. "Things just kind of fell into place for us," he finished smugly, content to know the extent of their relationship. "And we did what we've been wanting to do for years."

"Austin," someone screeched from behind him. He spun around and saw Jasmine seething behind him. "Why did you kiss her hand? What are you doing?"

Austin closed his eyes and thought for a moment, he knew he would have to deal with her sometime today, but he wished that time wasn't right now. "Jasmine, sit down and let them tell you the good news," John grinned with glee, his smile was edged with mean.

"We were just telling John that Austin and I got married last night," Ally said to Jasmine as she joined them at the table.

Jasmine tilted her head and looked confused, "You did what, now?"

"I married Ally last night," Austin stated. "We never meant to hurt either of you, but we love each other, we have for a very long time and we can't keep hiding it from each other."

Jasmine huffed out a breath and glared across the table at Austin and Ally. "Are you freaking kidding me? You're going to give up on me, _me_, for someone like her? I would have done anything for you. I am, like, the perfect girlfriend. I'm pretty! What does she have that I don't have?"

Austin was taken aback, shocked at how Jasmine was talking, she was even worse than he had thought. He opened his mouth to tell her to leave Ally alone, but Ally surprised him by speaking first.

"What do I have that you don't have?" Ally asked angrily. "I have Austin."

She leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. Austin was so surprised it took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he cupped her head with his hand and pulled her close, deepening the kiss and plundering her mouth with his tongue. Ally groaned as Austin wrapped his other arm around her and she snaked her arms around his neck.

John cleared his throat loudly and Jasmine hissed at at the sight in front of her. Austin and Ally reluctantly broke apart and turned to face the angry couple on the other side of the table.

"What about me?" Jasmine pouted, "We really had something, Austy."

"Austy?" Ally scoffed, she would never shorten his name in such a way.

"You were both cheating on us," John said, trying to bring the conversation back to something that would irritate Ally.

Ally shook her head at him and looked at Austin as if to say, can you believe this guy.

Austin slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He turned to face Jasmine and said, "Look, I don't like you. I'm sorry if you were expecting some grand romance between us, but it wasn't meant to be. I was going to tell you today that I was breaking it off. I know that Ally and I kind of got ahead of ourselves, getting married so quickly before taking care of things with you two, but like I said, it just happened so fast."

Jasmine sniffed and turned up her nose, turning away from the married couple. "Are you still going to pay for my room?" she asked quietly.

Austin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, of course I'll pay for your room. All the information for your flight back to New York will be sent to your room this afternoon."

"Well," she said, "We can talk about this on the plane. I guess I'll see you then." She smiled at Austin flirtatiously. She knew they were on the same flight, maybe she could win him back.

"No, you won't," he said flatly. "I'm not flying back with you."

Jasmine pouted, stood up and flounced away. Neither Austin or Ally was sorry to see her go, but John was still sitting at the table and they turned their attention back to him.

"What about you?" John asked. "Are you planning to fly back to L.A. with me?"

"No, I'm not. We need to just make a clean break," Ally said, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't want to hear from you again."

Johns frowned and finally realized he had lost, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he stood and walked away. He looked back to see Austin lean down and kiss Ally, she was responding to Austin in a way that she had never responded to him. He felt the anger start to build inside him again as he clenched his fists, but the security guard moved to block his view of the couple and he turned and continued on his way.

…

Trish and Ally were headed back up to the suite, alone. They guys had mumbled something about having an appointment to keep and they had hurried off as soon as they were certain that John and Jasmine were gone.

"So, what do you think the guys are up to?" Trish asked as she looked over at Ally, who seemed lost in thought.

"I have no idea," Ally said exhausted, leaning against the wall of the elevator for support. "They said they wouldn't be long though so we can call Jimmy when they get back."

Trish looked at her friend and sighed, Ally looked so tired and irritated and discombobulated that Trish was sad for her. What could she do to bring good thoughts into Ally's mind? Oh, there was one thing... "So," Trish drawled. "What did happen after we sent you and Austin off alone last night?"

Ally straightened and flushed so deeply that if Trish didn't know better, she would have thought Ally had a horrible sunburn. Trish raised her eyebrows at Ally. "That good, huh?"

"Alright," Ally said surreptitiously as she looked around as if making sure that she and Trish were the only ones still in the elevator. "I'll tell you the about the first time..."

"The first time?" Trish asked. "How many times did you do it?"

"Just a couple," Ally said as her blush began to fade. "Well, we were headed up in the elevator and he could not keep his hands to himself..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: My apologies for the cliff-hanger, so I am posting this early today. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and following and favoriting. I appreciate your support very much. This chapter is full of lemony goodness and we get to see what happened after the wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 10

Austin was inflaming her. With every touch of his hands, every brush of his mouth, he left fire in his wake and Ally thought she would burst into flame. He brushed a hand up her neck to push her hair back and make way for his mouth, before sliding his other hand up under the back of her top to rub against her back. His fingers splayed out on her skin and she felt the fire his touch created pulse through her system.

Ally was breathing hard and her chest was rising and falling quickly. She had worked one of her little hands under Austin's shirt and was running it over his taut muscles while gripping his hip with her other hand.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Austin pulled away from Ally, grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hallway to his suite. He fumbled with the key card as Ally tried to insinuate herself under his jacket and back into his arms. She reached to kiss his neck as he finally made the key work and pulled her through the door.

She smiled sultrily at him as she tugged on his hand, leading him to her room. As soon as her door was shut Ally turned to Austin and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Austin reached down and snaked an arm around her legs and the other behind her back swinging her up easily and carrying her to the bed. He placed her gently down and broke the kiss before peeling himself out of his jacket.

Ally sat up on her elbows, splayed out on the bed, hair mussed, lips swollen from kisses, eyes heavy with lust as she watched him remove his jacket first and then his shirt. The muscles of his chest flexed and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She licked her lips and wanted to touch him so badly, she slid across the bed to dangle her legs off the bed so he could stand between them.

Ally brought her hands up and traced his chest, all of his muscles, one by one, felt her hands before she finally lowered her mouth to taste them. Austin groaned as he felt Ally's hot tongue working her way across his six-pack. He reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt in his hands tugging and pulling on it as he removed it.

Ally's hot mouth fell away from his body and he groaned again, missing her touch. He pulled Ally's top off and then he tugged her to her feet as he toyed with the button on her shorts. She pushed him away and he stepped back, enjoying the view of her in the yellow lace bra. She smiled at him and turned to lift one foot onto the bed as she bent over to unbuckle her shoe.

Austin salivated as he watched her remove one shoe and then another, her ass bobbing in front of him. He adjusted himself as his pants were becoming uncomfortable. Ally straightened in front of him and unbuttoned her shorts before letting them fall down and stepping out of them revealing another scrap of yellow lace.

Austin swallowed hard as he let his heated gaze travel from her feet to her eyes. He could hardly believe his luck, she was gorgeous, she was his, finally. He stepped forward and scooped her up in his arms again as he put her back on the bed. He let his mouth blaze a trail of kisses from her mouth, down her neck to latch onto one of her nipples through her bra as he reached a hand around to unclasp it and drag it away from her, finally revealing her bare breasts to him.

"Austin," Ally moaned wanting more. Her body was on fire for him, and she wasn't sure she would ever get enough. She pulled his head back up to hers to kiss him again. It was his turn to groan as he felt her little hands focus on his belt. She was able to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans without ever tearing her mouth from his. She pushed down on the waistband just enough to give her access to his cock.

She slipped one hand under his boxers and found his member, closing her fist around him and stroking gently. She laughed into his mouth as he rolled his eyes and groaned again. "Ally," he whispered against her neck, resting there for a moment. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She smiled in satisfaction as she stroked his cock again, harder this time. She felt him shudder over her. "Oh," she said softly, swiping her thumb over the tip of him, swirling pre-cum around. "I have some idea."

He pushed himself off the bed and she whined at the loss of him. She wanted him on her, in her. She collapsed back on the bed before rising on her elbows to watch him remove the rest of his clothes. She moaned again as she watched his hard member swing free. He chuckled at her as he looked her over again. He needed her, all of her and he was about to have her.

He crawled back on the bed and back up to her, sliding himself between her legs, letting the tip of his member rest against the wet lace of her thong. He reached one hand down and swiped a finger inside her panties, barely brushing her mound. He brought the finger up to his mouth and sucked on it. "So wet," he sighed capturing her mouth with his again.

"Just for you," she whispered seductively. "Austin, I want you."

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he reached down, swiped her thong to one side and, with one smooth thrust, he sank his throbbing cock inside her. She cried out at the invasion, pleasure and pain filling her for a moment. It had been almost a year and she was very tight.

Austin stilled his hips and began to kiss his way from her neck to her mouth to her neck again. He felt her begin to relax beneath him so he started to move his hips, pulling out and pressing back in slowly. Ally began to writhe underneath him, so he tugged one of her knees, hitching it around his hip and he moved his hips faster. She trailed her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles clench and release as he pumped his hard cock in and out of her.

"So wet, so tight," he sighed into her neck before capturing her mouth with his again He felt his release coming fast and he knew she was close so he reached his hand down and found her bundle of nerves. He rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb over and over her clitoris, bringing her to the edge.

She screamed breathlessly as she felt her orgasm take over, her muscles clenching and releasing around him as waves of pleasure coursed over and through her. Austin felt her fall and followed her, pumping erratically into her as his own pleasure became too much and he filled her with his hot seed.

He stilled his thumb and felt her clitoris pulse gently beneath it as he thrust one more time into her. He brought his hand up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face as he placed soft kisses along her jaw. Ally wriggled slightly underneath him and he moved to roll off her only to be stopped as Ally wrapped her arms and legs around him, anchoring him in place.

"Als," he whispered. "I'm going to crush you."

She shook her head against his neck and breathed in deeply. Even after dancing and what they had just done, he smelled amazing. "I don't want you to leave me yet," she whispered back afraid to look at his face, scared that she might see regret there.

He chuckled into her hair as he reared back a little to look down at her. He kissed every inch of her face as he felt her relax against him. "I'm not going any where," he whispered. "We're not done yet."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. "We're not?" she asked in surprise.

"No, we're just getting started," he smiled down at her. "Let's go check out that huge tub in the bathroom."

She finally let him roll off her and she turned with him onto her side. "How do you know about the tub in my bathroom?" she teased running her hands up his arm, lightly scratching her nails on him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm assuming it's just like the one in my room. Do you want to take a bath with me?"

She smiled and nodded as he climbed out of bed and led her to the tub.

…

The bathroom was filled with steam as Austin filled the tub and slipped in. He watched as Ally removed the diamond butterfly clip he had given her and pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail tucking the ends up. She turned to him and self-consciously tried to cover herself.

He chuckled as he held out his hand to her, "I've already seen you, you can't go back now."

She blushed as she padded over to the tub and slid in, between his legs. She sighed as the hot water covered her and she leaned back to rest against his chest. "This feels so good."

Austin's hands came around to cup her heavy breasts and pinch her nipples into points. "Yes, it does feel good," he growled. "I'm not ever going to get enough of you, of holding you, touching you, being inside you."

One of his hands left her breast and traveled down over her flat stomach to graze her curls. "Austin," she breathed as she began to feel the burning inside her build again.

"Ally?" he whispered into her neck as her head fell forward, "Tell me you want me too, tell me you've always wanted me."

She smiled as she heard the anxiety in his voice. How could he not know how much she wanted him, how he turned her on? How could he not feel this fire for him burning inside her?

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and turned her head to him. "Austin," she whimpered as the hand on her breast rolled her nipple between his fingers and his other hand dipped between her legs. "I want you." His mouth latched onto the side of her neck causing Ally to cry out.

"I've always wanted you, only you," she continued as his hand swiped her folds and she quivered under his touch. "Please, Austin," she begged as she ran her hands over the muscled thighs beneath her, feeling his turgid member growing larger beneath her.

"What do you want Ally?" ha asked against her throat, loving it with his tongue. "Tell me what you want."

He was driving her to the brink, one of his hands was torturing her breast and the other had just sunk a finger inside her, moving it slowly in and out, mimicking what she wanted his cock to be doing.

"Austin, I want you, I want you to touch me, I want you to love me," she breathed as he moved his finger within her.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she slid deeper in the tub, not getting enough of him yet. He swirled his thumb over her clitoris gently as he pumped one finger slowly in and out of her hot opening. He pulled his hand away and before she could mourn the loss, he turned her in the tub so she was facing him. He cupped a hand behind her head and brought her mouth to his.

This kiss was different, hungrier, and she moaned into his mouth allowing his tongue access. He ravaged her mouth with his and reached his hand down to cup the curve of her ass sliding it between her legs to find her wet opening.

Ally spread her legs and pushed herself into Austin, sliding her legs to either side of his and resting against his hard cock. She slid herself against him, feeling his hardness slide between her folds.

It was Austin's turn to groan as he felt her slide against him, the pressure exquisite. "Ally," he sighed tilting his head backwards onto the rim of the tub as she began to consume his neck with her mouth, nibbling and licking the corded muscles.

And this time when he entered her it was like coming home. She was warm and wet, enveloping him tightly. She began to ride him slowly, oh so slowly. His hand gripped her hips and squeezed but he let her set the pace. She smiled triumphantly down at him and quickened the movement of her hips feeling the coiling inside her.

She moved over him, the warm water sloshing around them and he bent his head to capture a nipple in his mouth as she threw her head back, the pressure building within her. She continued to rise slowly and slam herself down on his shaft quicker and quicker.

"Ally," Austin yelled as he fell over the edge spilling himself inside her again. She rode him faster until she felt herself fall over the edge and her orgasm gripped her, her walls clenching his member.

Austin turned his head to rest it on her heaving chest and splayed his hands across her back, holding her in place when she would have collapsed.

"Oh. My. God." Ally panted. "That was amazing. You are amazing."

She leaned her head down on Austin's and swallowed hard trying to catch her breath. "I could go to sleep right here," he sighed. "And drown happy."

She chuckled at him and raised her head to meet his eyes with hers. "Let's just go to bed," she said slipping off of him and reaching for a towel. They dried off and found themselves in bed again, snuggled together. Austin was curled on his side with Ally tucked into his chest, he pushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her softly.

Ally's eyes drifted shut, as she floated away on a cloud of contentment and she thought she heard him murmur he loved her in her ear, but she had to have been dreaming.

As Austin watched he slip away into sleep, he pressed a kiss against her ear and whispered, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 11

Ally and Trish were sitting on the couch in the living room of the suite, talking about last night and John and Jasmine when Austin and Dez let themselves back into the room. Ally looked over and saw Austin carrying a guitar case.

"You bought a guitar?" Trish yelled. "That was your appointment? That's what we postponed a call to Jimmy for?"

Austin froze as he set the case down beside the door to his room, turning scared eyes toward Trish. "Yes?" he asked, his voice squeaking.

Ally and Trish burst out laughing at the look on his face. Austin just shook his head at them, before making his way to join them. "I just had this idea for a song," he said sitting in one of the chairs. "I can't get it out of my head but I need a guitar, so I went and got one."

"Artists," Trish scoffed to Ally, who quirked her eyebrow back at Trish. Trish shrugged, "Sorry. I know you're one, too. But we really need to call Jimmy, what are you planning to tell him?"

Ally looked at Austin and widened her eyes as she shrugged and pursed her lips. Austin looked at Ally and quirked an eyebrow before checking out her hand and, seeing that her ring was still there, flashed his hand with his ring firmly in place. Ally nodded as she looked down and twisted her rings on her finger, before raising her chocolate eyes to meet with his hazel ones and quirking an eyebrow at him. Austin just nodded and smiled.

Dez sat in the other chair and watched the interchange between Austin and Ally. "I hate it when you two talk to each other without saying a word. It's creepy."

"I agree," Trish said, shuddering. "And you know how much it pains me to agree with Dez. When you two do that it is definitely weird. So, what did you decide to tell Jimmy during that silent talk you two just had."

"We are going to tell Jimmy that we did get married last night, but we need some time to figure out what we're going to do. We're going to take some time in Miami to decide and let him know," Austin said.

Ally nodded at him and Trish and Dez just shook their heads. "Okay," Trish stated. "Let's make the call."

Trish dialed and spoke to Jimmy's secretary before turning on the speakerphone and setting the phone on the coffee table. Soon enough Jimmy's voice was booming out of her phone.

"Trish, who all do I have?" he asked.

"Hi Jimmy," she smiled and waved her hand indicating who was in the room even though he couldn't see them. "You've got me, Austin, Ally, and Dez."

"All the main players, good," Jimmy responded. "What the hell happened out there last night? Why are you all over the news coming out of wedding chapels? What were you two thinking?"

Austin grimaced before answering. "Well, Ally and I got married last night."

There was a pregnant pause as Jimmy considered what Austin said. "So, do I say congratulations and issue a statement or do I find a good divorce attorney and deny, deny, deny."

Ally and Austin were surprised by Jimmy's reaction, he didn't seem too surprised that they had gotten married, maybe he had just had time to adjust to it.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Austin said leaning forward. "Things kind of happened quickly and we need some time to figure it out." He winked at Ally and she blushed.

"Okay, so deny for now and what? How long do you need to figure this out?" Jimmy asked.

Austin looked up at Ally and raised both eyebrows in a silent question. She pursed her lips and turned her gaze away to consider. She tilted her head to one side and flashed her eyes back at Austin.

His sighed and spoke again, "Jimmy we just don't know. We're planning on flying to Miami on Monday and spending some time with our families, we should know what we're going to do fairly quickly. Maybe we can come in and talk to you about it and everything on Wednesday or Thursday."

"We just need you to buy us a few days, Jimmy," Ally said softly.

There was another pause and Trish turned to look at Ally who was having another silent conversation with Austin. Trish shook her head before looking at Dez, who seemed to be fascinated as he turned his head back and forth, trying to decipher Austin and Ally's conversation. He felt the heat of Trish's gaze and met it with his own. He shook his head at her and rolled his eyes at the other couple.

"Do you think we can keep this quiet for that long? Where did the wedding take place? Will they keep it quiet for a couple of days?" Jimmy asked rapidly.

Austin nodded as he listened to Jimmy. "Dez made sure to talk to the manager I have been working with, Mr. Robbins, so no-one knows we're here at the hotel or that we got married here. They are being very discreet. They are willing to keep it quiet as long as we mention them and how great they were in whatever statement we issue later, I have all his info so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great job, Dez," Jimmy stated in a voice laced with surprise. "Just give me a moment, guys."

He must have put them on hold as music began blaring out of the phone. The four friends visibly relaxed as they waited for Jimmy to come back.

"He must have other people with him, probably an attorney and a PR guy at the very least," Trish said, sitting back comfortably. "Austin, I'm going to need that information on the manager here before I leave tomorrow."

Ally twisted in her seat to face Trish. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Trish answered. "Our flight leaves early afternoon, both Dez and I have meetings at the studio Monday morning. Did you call to change your flight, by the way?"

Ally shook her head vigorously, making her dark hair swing back and forth around her shoulders. "No, I need to do that, remind me after this."

Trish nodded as the music abruptly cut off and Jimmy came back on the line. "Okay folks, here's what I'm going to do. On the advice of the legal staff, we are going to deny any knowledge of the wedding or you all being in Vegas for a few days. I need to see Austin and Ally here in my office Wednesday afternoon, say two o'clock. Trish you should be here, too. At that time, we will work together to prepare a press release and maybe a press conference announcing how happy we are or how much and what kind of damage control we need."

Austin and Ally had another brief, silent conversation and Austin spoke again, "Thanks, Jimmy. We know we can't keep this quiet forever, but Ally and I appreciate whatever time you can give us."

"Yes," Ally interjected. "Thank you so much, Jimmy."

"No problem, I like you two. You're some of my best talent, I'm willing to cut you some slack on this. Honestly, I've been waiting for something like this to happen, just figure it out soon. I'll see you guys later this week."

Since Austin and Ally were sitting there staring at each other in shock, Trish answered Jimmy. "We'll see you on Wednesday."

She leaned forward and disconnected the phone before sitting back and waiting.

"He was waiting for this to happen?" Ally wondered as Austin shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands trying to placate Ally. "What did he mean 'he was waiting for this to happen'?"

Dez crossed his legs, sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together. "Well, Ally," he began to explain. "I think he meant that he was waiting for the two of you to figure out that you're really into each other and for you to do something about it, just like the rest of us."

Ally looked at him in shock. People were expecting her and Austin to show up married one morning? People were expecting her and Austin to get together? This was only surprising to her? What did Austin think ? Was this turn of events as surprising to him?

"Ally, calm down," Trish said, realizing her friend was fast approaching freak out stage. "Jimmy just meant that there's something between you and Austin, there always has been. Dez just meant that everyone kind of expected you two to get together someday, not that you'd do it in such a spectacular fashion, but that you would do it when you were both ready. You can't really argue with any of that, can you?"

Ally took a deep breath and listened to her friend, really listened to her. Yes, there was something between her and Austin, something blistering and elementary and forever. It had always been there, but they had been too afraid to grab onto it before, she couldn't argue with that. She took another deep calming breath as she realized that somewhere deep inside her, she had always expected them to get together at some point, too.

She glanced at Austin and watched his face, he wasn't nearly as surprised by this turn of events as she was. In fact, she didn't think he was surprised at all by what Jimmy had said. She would have to talk to him about all of this.

Austin winked at Ally as he watched her come to the conclusion that he wasn't surprised by any of this. He knew it was inevitable that they would get together at some point, the only question in his mind, was how this was going to end. Were they going to crash and burn or live happily ever after?

Trish stood up and shook her head, her curls falling around her shoulders. "Ally," she said. "Let's go shopping, get some retail therapy. Get out of this room for a bit, stretch our legs."

Ally smiled at her friend, now that Trish had recovered from her hangover she was full of energy and raring to go.

"I'll call the car for you, if you want," Austin said, standing and stretching. "I think I'm going to work on getting this song out of my head, before we head off to golf."

"Oh," Dez said staring off into space. "I was supposed to change that tee time, wasn't I?"

Austin laughed, "Don't worry, man. We can take a cab over there and golf while the girls go shopping. We'll meet back here at six-thirty so we can make our reservations tonight."

"We have reservations tonight?" Ally asked in surprise, she didn't know they had planned anything for tonight.

"Yeah," Austin said as he pulled her up off the couch. "I made them yesterday after I knew our plans were changing. I was going to surprise you. We're going to the Mirage for dinner and a show. I thought the four of us could use another great night out."

Ally smiled up at him then turned her head as Trish and Dez spoke at the same time.

"Where are we having dinner?" Dez asked.

"Which show are we seeing?" queried Trish.

Austin just laughed and shook his head. "You'll see, but we have to leave here at seven to make our reservations, so keep that in mind ladies. Don't shop the day away."

"Don't worry about us," Ally teased. "Don't get lost on the golf course."

He ginned down at her flicking his gaze to her mouth. Ally smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking as he watched her lick her lips. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to his.

Austin's eyes slid shut as he tilted his head and kissed Ally gently. Ally smiled under his lips, applying a little more pressure, but not pushing for more. She pulled back and grinned widely at Austin. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your song-writing and golfing. Trish and I are going to go relieve Vegas of some stuff."

"Oh yes," Trish cackled grabbing her bag and tossing Ally's toward her. Ally ducked into Austin as he caught the purse before it could hit her.

He handed her bag to her as she bit her lip looking up at him. Austin growled and playfully grabbed her hips, holding her against him for a moment longer. He kissed her lightly again before releasing her. "See you soon," he promised. Austin watched her walk away as he reached for the phone to call the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran or 'That's Where It Is' by Carrie Underwood.**

Chapter 12

Ally and Trish let themselves back into the suite loaded down with shopping bags and laughing together. There had been a lot of laughter while they were shopping and Trish was grateful to see how much happier Ally was. The last couple of days had been good for her friend, Austin was good for her friend and Trish hoped that Ally was starting to see that.

There was no sign of the guys so they dropped their bags and kicked their feet up. Ally noticed the guitar on the table and several sheets of paper surrounding it. She started poking around and Trish frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

Ally smiled over at Trish as she picked up a sheet of paper and looked it over. "I'm trying to find out what the song is about. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Trish shook her head and laughed. "I'm not going to tell you not to look, you'll just tell me about the many times that Austin read your book."

"Exactly, he shouldn't be surprised that I looked if he's going to leave everything laying out like this,"Ally smiled as she finally focused on the sheet of paper and froze. She read the words that Austin had scribbled hurriedly. All she could see were the words, his words.

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

They were so beautiful, they made her heart ache. She knew that Austin had become a great song-writer on his own, but she had never heard him sing anything even close to those words sitting on the paper in her hand. She placed the paper back down gently and looked at Trish with her heart in her eyes.

Trish sat up straighter and reached for the paper, read the words, smiled at Ally. "You're right you know," Trish said, clearing the tears out of her throat before they could embarrass her.

Ally looked at her, drawing her brows together in confusion. "Right about what?" she wondered.

Trish shook the paper at Ally before setting it back on the table. "You're right. That song is about you."

…

They had retired to their rooms to change for their night out. Ally's bags were all over the bed as she tried to decide what to wear that night. She was standing in front of her mirror holding first one then another dress up to her underwear clad body. She finally decided that the shorter dress would work and she hung the other one back up.

She was just pulling on her chosen dress for the night, a hot pink, silk wrap dress when a tapping came at her door and it began to swing open. Since she was still trying to fasten the dress, it gaped open leaving the front of her body completely exposed.

"Trish," Ally called softly as she turned to face the door. "You do not get to pick out my outfit tonight."

Austin chuckled as he walked into her room and shut the door behind him, he looked windblown and tan. He smiled at Ally as he walked toward her. "Do I get a say in your outfit?" he asked. "Because I like that one." He waved a hand to indicate the dress she was wearing, or half-wearing as the front of her dress was still hanging open.

Ally squealed as she turned away from Austin and struggled with her dress, fastening it quickly and smoothing the skirt. She was flushing deeply when she looked back at him and saw the lust flaring in his eyes.

Ally laughed as she raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

He let his eyes wander over her, her dress was clinging in all the right places and the color was amazing on her. "No, no problem with the dress. I really liked watching you put it on, but I'd rather watch you take it off."

He walked closer to her and touched her bare shoulder, drawing his fingers down her arm lightly, causing goose bumps to rise. Ally shivered and smiled up at Austin before taking a step back, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Austin frowned as he watched her pull away from him and close herself off. He knew her so well that he was immediately aware of the change in her mood. "Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to focus her thoughts, which was difficult because he was so close to her, filling her senses until all she could see, all she could smell, all she could feel was him.

He took a step closer and wound his arms around her, pulling her close, laying his head on hers, feeling her breathe. "Ally?" he questioned softly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded against him as she finally relaxed in his arms. "What are we doing?"

Austin frowned again, not ready to have this conversation yet. He didn't want anything to change, he liked the way this weekend was going. But things would have to be said, feelings would have to be explored, sooner rather than later.

"We're just enjoying a weekend together with our friends," he almost whispered in her hair. "We're doing something with each other that, I for one, have wanted to do for a very long time. I don't have all the answers for you yet, I know you're full of questions."

She nodded her head against him again, but Ally didn't speak as she waited for him to continue.

"I have questions that I need answered, too. I just want to wait one more night, let's just enjoy one more night, just us and our friends before we ask and answer. Besides, Dez and Trish are leaving tomorrow and then we'll be alone. One night alone, before we go home and face everyone, everything. Just one more night."

She took a deep breath and thought hard and quickly. One more night with their friends and then time alone with Austin before flying to Florida and heading back to the real world. She nodded one more time against him. "Okay, tonight we just enjoy our friends and tomorrow we deal with everything else," she said softly, pulling back so she could look up in his eyes.

She saw so much there, so much love, so much understanding, and just as much fear as she was feeling, that her breath caught. Ally's eyes shone up into Austin's and he was falling into the chocolate depths, finding it hard to focus on anything but her.

"Tomorrow," he promised as he leaned down to kiss her, gently at first but increasing in passion until neither of them could breathe anymore and they had to pull away and lean on each other to catch their breath.

When Ally's brain began to work again she swore under her breath softly. "I forgot to change my flight," she said trying to untangle herself from him so she could rectify that.

Austin tightened his arms and kept her close. "I already called the label and had them make reservations for us, you just need to cancel your flight to L.A."

"You are surprising," Ally said sinking into his embrace once again.

"Why am I surprising?" he asked, looking down at her snuggled in his arms.

Ally tilted her head up and smiled a slow, sweet smile. "You just are."

He shook his head at her and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. "I need to run through the shower and change if I'm going to be ready to leave when we need to. I just wanted to see how your afternoon was."

She let him pull away and watched him walk to her door. Ally wandered back to the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup for their evening out, her mind whirling with possibilities.

…

Ally was the first one done and she waited alone for a moment before retrieving her book from her room and picking up the guitar that Austin had procured. She strummed absently for a moment before words began to appear in her head. She leaned over the instrument in her lap and began to write.

…

Austin stepped out of his room and was captivated by the sight and sound in front of him. Ally focused on the guitar in her hands playing softly, her head held high as she sang, eyes closed enveloped in the song.

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

She finished singing her cheeks flushed as she bent over and scribbled again in her book. Ally sat up straighter and looked at Austin when he began clapping softly. She smiled a smile so bright, it lit her face and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"That was beautiful," he said entering the room and crossing to sit beside her on the couch. "It seems we've both been caught by the writing bug this weekend."

Ally continued to grin at him as she nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. I hope you don't mind that I was using your guitar."

He glanced down at the instrument on her lap and smiled. "Of course not. But you should put it away for now, we need to leave soon."

She smiled back and set the guitar gently on the table in front of her and relaxed back on the couch crossing her tanned legs and enjoying the look of fascination on Austin's face as he couldn't seem to lift his gaze from her legs. He reached out about to skim his hand along her thigh when there was a banging at the door of the suite.

Ally raised her eyebrow as Austin glanced at her quizzically. He stood and crossed to the door opening it for Trish and Dez who walked in arguing.

"No Dez," Trish sounded exasperated. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but Zebras are real. Remember, we saw some at the zoo back home."

She looked over at Ally, who had risen to greet them, and rolled her eyes. Dez was about to argue some more when Trish raised a hand to stop him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we continue this absurd argument another time?"

Dez tilted his head, taking in his Latina friend's angry visage and swallowed. "Of course, can I pencil you in for Thursday? Maybe eleven forty-three?"

Trish just laughed and agreed. "Sure. Whatever."

Ally looked down at Trish and smiled. "Will he remember about that?"

Trish just shook her head and shrugged. "Who knows?" she laughed.

Austin grabbed his navy jacket and slid it on over his striped button-down. "Hey," he wondered. "Why didn't you guys just come through my room?"

"Oh, we called downstairs and had them close off our room," Trish answered loudly. "To give you two time to figure out what's going on."

Ally blushed and looked at Trish in shock.

Dez nodded and said, "We also changed our flights to eleven tomorrow so we need to leave here around nine. We'll make arrangements with the driver tonight and then you don't need to worry about us until sometime on Monday, after you get to Miami.

Austin and Ally exchanged glances and heat flashed between them, they almost wished they could cancel their plans this evening and take advantage of the empty suite. Ally shook her head and looked away from Austin's heated gaze. He took a deep breath and smiled at Dez. "Dude, it will be great to get some time to hang out back home."

The four friends exited the suite and made their way downstairs to the car. They spent the evening at the Mirage. Dinner at Spano, the Brazilian grill, was fabulous and the girls laughed at the guys as they tried to see how much they could eat, Dez won. They enjoyed the Cirque show 'The Beatles' and the drive back to the Bellagio was filled with singing and laughter. They made their way back upstairs and said goodnight in the hallway before letting themselves into their separate rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Some lemony fun! Enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.

Chapter 13

Austin unlocked the door and pocketed the key as he held the door open for Ally, she swept by him and made her way toward the living room. She stopped and rested a hand on the back of the couch as she stepped out of her shoes. She teetered for a moment after removing one shoe and she felt Austin's hands slide around her hips to hold her steady.

Ally's breath caught as she found her footing. She turned her head to look up at him. "Thanks," she breathed.

Austin smiled a slow, lazy smile at her as he let his hands caress her hips and she turned to face him. He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Ally let her hands drift up his chest to slide over his shoulders. Austin pulled away and sighed, she was so much shorter than him.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he whispered in her ear as she shivered in anticipation.

Ally smiled up at him and took his hand and led him to the couch where he sank down next to her and slid his arms around her pulling her close and meshing their lips once again. She sighed into his mouth and Austin took the opportunity, sliding his tongue past her lips to plunder her mouth. Ally sighed and relaxed back on the couch, trailing her hands up under his jacket to trace over his chest.

Austin pulled away from her momentarily to shrug out of his jacket, he looked down at her with lust-filled eyes. Ally was leaning back on the couch, her face flushed, her lips pink and swollen from Austin's kisses. He was certain that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

He placed a hand on her face, tracing his fingertips lightly over her cheek, her jaw, her lips. Austin watched as her eyes darkened and her breathing became uneven and he reveled in his ability to do that to her. "You are beautiful," he sighed leaning toward her again. "And I'm glad that I get to do this now."

Ally's smile widened and before he could capture her lips again she whispered, "Do what?"

"This," he breathed sliding his hand around to the back of her head and lifting gently so her lips met his in a soft, sweet kiss. Her eyes slid shut as she fell into the kiss and Austin. He slid his other arm around her back to her hip and in one swift motion had picked her up and turned her in his arms so she was now sprawled across his lap.

Ally's eyes flew open and she broke the kiss to see Austin smiling down at her, she began to laugh softly and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, smiling. "That was a really good move."

She laughed harder at the put-out expression on his face, but put a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You make me feel safe even when you do things like this." She waved her hand indicating her new position.

He turned serious eyes to hers and her breath caught at the concerned look in his hazel eyes. He reached up and moved a lock of her hair from in front of her face to behind her ear, letting his fingertips trace the line of her jaw. "Why wouldn't you feel safe? You know I would never hurt you, I was just giving myself better access."

Ally looked up at him, her eyes dark under long lashes. "I like it when you put your hands on me, I know you would never hurt me. You make me feel so, so treasured I guess, so safe, so..." she trailed off as she felt Austin relax underneath her, she had almost said so loved, but she wasn't sure either of them were ready for that word yet.

He slid his hand around and sank it into the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back so he could trail kisses over her neck. He spoke between kisses. "You are safe with me. You are treasured by me. You are going to be loved by me, thoroughly loved by me."

His trail of kisses that were burning a path up and down her neck finally ended as he captured her mouth with his again. He stroked his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She whimpered and granted him access.

As his tongue plundered her mouth, Ally was overcome with the feeling that she just wanted to be closer to Austin, that she wanted to touch him and feel him lose control. She sat up slightly and without breaking their kiss she bent one leg and dragged it across his chest, sliding it down next to his hip so she was now straddling him.

Austin continued to kiss her, long, slow, open-mouthed kisses that made Ally feel like she was being drugged. Her body was languid against his as she let his heat fill her up. She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt and finally broke their kiss, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to fill her lungs with air.

Austin's head fell back against the couch as he watched Ally with heavily lidded eyes. She smiled down at him as she continued to unbutton his shirt, when she finished she brushed her hands lightly up his chest and slowly pulled the shirt apart, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she revealed his chest.

Austin's breath caught as she lowered her mouth to kiss and lick across the rock hard muscles, lightly flicking one nipple then the other with the tip of her hot little tongue. Austin's breathing grew heavier as she leaned back and began to work on his belt.

He slid one of his hands up her back to splay out between her shoulder blades so she couldn't topple off his lap and he slid down slightly to give her better access to his pants. Austin's other hand began to trace her thigh from her knee to her hip, dragging the fabric of her dress higher and higher so he could touch her skin.

Ally refused to let the burning touch on her thigh distract her from her goal, which was freeing Austin from his pants. She tugged once more and his belt came free and she tossed it over her shoulder. Ally then went on to the button and zipper.

Austin chuckled as he watched her pink tongue caress her bottom lip. She raised darkened eyes to his and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's anxious," he said.

She just smiled in response as she finally unfastened his pants and worked one hand inside grazing his growing member and causing him to groan softly as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, yes," she breathed. "Someone is anxious."

Ally slid down to kneel on the floor between his legs as she pulled on the waistband of his pants to free him. She took a deep breath and looked up at Austin who was reclined back wondering if she was really going to do what it seemed like she was going to do.

She leaned forward and licked his member from the base to the tip and then swirled her tongue around him as she drew his cock into her mouth. Austin groaned again as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hot mouth on his hard member. She sucked hard and pulled him into her mouth as far as she could, swirling her tongue around his hardness. One small hand closed around the hard length she couldn't fit in her mouth and squeezed gently.

"Oh my God, Ally," Austin choked out as he reached for her, intending to pull her off him and back into his lap, but Ally was having none of that as she released his length only to lick him once more as she squeezed again. Austin groaned again and settled for wrapping his hands in her hair, letting her continue her ministrations on his hard cock.

She took his hard length back into her mouth and sucked and licked as she worked his cock in and out. She pressed her lips tightly around him as she took him deeply into her mouth and then lightly dragged her teeth as she pulled him out slowly, causing Austin to hiss his pleasure. She let her hand slide up and down on his cock following her mouth as she pumped his cock in and out of her mouth.

Austin felt the pleasure building up in him as she continued to move her hot mouth and hand over his cock, he tightened his hold on her hair and tried to give her an out. "Ally," he breathed. "I'm going to..."

He didn't finish his sentence because her mouth closed over his cock as his orgasm hit and his hot cum filled her mouth. Ally smiled around his cock as she sucked and swallowed while lightly stroking his member with her hand, milking him for every last drop.

Ally rocked back on her heels as she removed her mouth from him and wiped a hand across her mouth, licking the last of his seed off her lips. Austin bent forward and pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hands under her arms and pulling her up and across him to rest on his chest, kissing her senseless.

Austin moved to kiss her neck and he breathed into her ear, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded against him, unable to speak as his lips trailed hotly down her neck to kiss and lick across her collarbone. He hiked his pants back up and buttoned them before sliding one arm behind Ally's back and the other under her knees, lifting her as he sat forward and stood up. He made his way to Ally's room as he fastened his lips on her neck again.

Ally giggled as Austin carried her across the room effortlessly. "I can walk you know," she said into his ear.

"But we're here," he responded as he opened her door, swept through it and kicked it shut behind him. He strode over to the bed and tossed Ally into the middle of the bed, causing her to giggle more as she bounced and looked up at Austin with lust darkening her eyes.

He removed his shirt as she watched his muscles rippling, her mouth going dry. He unbuttoned his pants again and removed them as well revealing his bright blue boxers. He crawled up onto the bed and ended up between her trembling legs.

One arm held him up over her as their mouths met again and again in heated, languid kisses. Austin's free hand came up and tugged on the tie holding her dress closed. He pulled and tugged so her dress fell open leaving the front of her body exposed. His mouth left hers to burn a path down her neck, over her collarbone, to lavish her breasts with kisses.

He flicked open the front closure of her black lace bra so he could lean down and suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing it to a peak. His free hand came up to roll her other nipple between his finger as Ally arched her back under him, moaning at the sensations Austin was creating inside her from just his touch. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and she wanted more from him, she wanted him.

"Austin," she whimpered, squirming underneath him. "Please."

He chuckled with his mouth full of her breast and released her to look up at her. "What, Ally?" he asked trailing a hand up and down the side of her body, trailing heat with every stroke from her breast to her hip. "What do you want?"

Ally squirmed again as she looked in his teasing eyes. "I want you," she begged, wanting his mouth back on her, wanting him to quench this fire inside her.

Again his eyes darkened as he smiled at her, letting his hand drift across the top of her black lace thong.

"I still can't believe that you wear these. It's so hot," he breathed that last word into her ear before pushing himself up and away from her to pull at the thong he was taking about.

She sat up as well and wiggled out of her dress and bra tossing them off the bed and wondering how he was going to remove her thong without moving from between her legs. He realized that aside from ripping her pretty panties he would have to move so he slid off the end of the bed pulling her thong down her legs and off of her. He dropped the lace before stepping out of his boxers and crawling back up the bed toward her.

Ally's breath caught as she nodded toward his renewed erection. She met his hot gaze with her own and smiled. "Impressive," she said indicating his hard member. "I thought you might need more of a break."

Austin smirked at her as he trailed his hands up her legs causing her to fall back against the pillows in pleasure. "I can go as many times as you can," he teased as he spread her legs further apart, licking his lips in anticipation. He tossed one of her legs over his shoulder as he dipped his head and swept his tongue across her damp folds.

Ally closed her eyes and relaxed back, pleasure coursing through her as Austin's tongue found her tiny bundle of nerves and flicked it lightly. She began to pant as he continued to work his tongue over her increasingly wet womanhood. He reached a hand up and traced her wet opening causing Ally's eyes to fly open as he plunged two fingers into her.

She watched as Austin's head bobbed, he was sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Ally slid down the bed slightly trying to relieve the pressure that was building inside of her. He swirled his tongue around and around her clit, driving her to the brink and then flinging her over the edge of pleasure. Her walls pulsed as they clamped over his fingers, her body twitching under his, her eyes falling shut again as she felt the pleasure course through her.

He removed his mouth and fingers from her as he swallowed hard. He lifted his wet fingers to his mouth so he could suck them dry, he couldn't get enough of her. He licked his lips as she opened her eyes slowly to look into his. He moved up her body to hover over her as her dipped his head again to press his lips to hers.

She opened her mouth to kiss Austin and tasted herself on his tongue, arousal still coursing through her. Austin took his throbbing cock in his hand and positioned himself at her dripping opening. His eyes slid shut as he sunk his hard member into her. He paused for a moment enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around his cock, he filled her to the brink and he never wanted this feeling to end.

He began to move inside her, hard and fast. Ally lifted her hips to meet his stroke for stroke, one leg sliding up and around his hip to pull him closer. She felt the pleasure begin to build again with every stroke of his cock.

Austin leaned down and captured her mouth with his again, his chest against hers, their stomachs slapping as their pace increased. He was amazed at this feeling, her tight walls clamping against his hard member as her slid in and out of her, faster and faster.

He slid an arm around her and pulled her closer, rolling with her on the bed so she was on top, riding him. She pulled away as she sat up and his hands came up to play with her breasts again, his deft fingers pinching and tugging her nipples into hard peaks.

She lifted her hips slowly and sunk down on his hard member over and over, driving them hard to release. Austin knew he was close so he reached between them and rubbed circles into her most sensitive spot, knowing she was right there with him as she threw her head back and her walls began to pulse around his cock.

She screamed his name as her orgasm crashed over her, his hands on her hips holding tightly as his hips pistoned his cock in and out of her erratically as he felt his own release overcome him and he spilled himself inside her.

She rocked her hips gently a couple of times riding out the last of her orgasm as she felt him release inside her. Her head fell forward and her hair fell around her as she collapsed against Austin's chest. She was hot and tired and sweaty and fulfilled, she felt amazing. She lifted a hand and pushed her hair back so she could kiss him softly.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back, before letting his head fall back against the pillows in exhaustion. Ally laughed softly as Austin opened one eye to peer at her. She slid off him to press herself to his side. "I thought you could go as many times as I could," she teased.

He blinked both eyes as he lifted his head to look at her, raising both eyebrows. "Can you go again?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you might need a break."

She smiled at him as her head fell against his chest. "No, not yet. I need a nap before we can do that again."

He chuckled and pulled her tightly to him, knowing he never wanted to let her go. He reached over and tugged the covers over them as they snuggled together and fell into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize, especially 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran.**

Chapter 14

When Ally woke she realized that it was really early, her room was still dim. She sat up and pulled the covers up to cover herself, but she needn't have worried, there was no sign of Austin anywhere in the room. She could hear the guitar from the living area of the suite however so she got up, stretched and slipped on her robe before wandering out.

Austin was sitting on the couch bent over his guitar, playing softly and humming to himself. Ally smiled as she realized he was only wearing his bright blue boxes, he looked so cute.

"Hey," she called softly as she made her way toward him and sat next to him.

He smiled over at her. "Hey, yourself," he responded as he stopped playing.

"You didn't have to stop playing for me, I love hearing you play," she said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm.

He just grinned wider at her. "Do you want to hear my new song? I finished it."

"Of course," Ally said, relaxing back into the couch.

Austin smiled at her again as he bent over his guitar and began to play. He sang softly never taking his eyes off Ally.

[Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran]

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Through the song, while Austin sang everything that was in him to her, Ally could hardly breathe. She had no idea that the little snippet of lyrics she had read earlier would be such an amazing song. There were so many feelings competing for dominance inside her: happiness, confusion, want, need, fear, desire, anxiety, trust. But the one emotion that was filling her quickly and completely was hope.

Ally was filled with hope, hope that this was really the way Austin felt for her, hope that everything would work out for the best, she was just bursting with hope. The smile that crossed her face as he finished lit up the room.

Austin watched her closely as he sang, this weekend could be the beginning of something really special and this song was important to him. It showed how he felt, how he wanted things to go. He watched the emotions flit across her face while he sang, and he was happy that she was smiling at him when he was finished.

Ally sat up as Austin set the guitar on the table in front of him and turned toward her. He raised an eyebrow at her silently asking for her opinion. Her grin grew wider as she flushed, her cheeks tinting pink as she looked down, her hair falling across her face.

He reached out and lifted her chin to look in her eyes, brushing her hair back as her flush deepened. "That was beautiful, Austin," she said softly.

He swallowed hard and really just wanted to kiss her, but he knew that they needed to talk, make some sense of what they were doing, answer the questions that they both had. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he dropped his hand.

Ally looked down at the hand that had been caressing her cheek and back up to Austin's face. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the look on his face, he seemed so serious. Was he going to tell her the song wasn't about her, or was he going to tell her it was. Her heart started beating faster and faster, her breath coming in short gasps.

Austin smiled at her reaction to him and reached out taking both of her hands in his and rubbing them with his thumbs. "Ally, calm down," he whispered. "I just think it's time for that talk don't you?"

She looked up at him and, seeing the love and hope in his eyes, she began to clam down. Her breathing came easier as she tried to relax, but Austin was right, it was time for them to talk about this.

"Where do we even start?" Ally asked, a little lost as to how this conversation should actually go. She sat forward and looked up at Austin. "I mean, what do we even talk about first?"

Austin smiled down at her, wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her and tell her everything would alright. But he knew if he did that, they wouldn't be talking for long. "Well, maybe we should start with how we're feeling about this new aspect of our relationship and whether or not it's what we both want."

"I like this," he continued looking deep into her eyes. "This new facet of our relationship, where I get to touch you and kiss you and make love with you. I don't want that to end."

She took a shaky breath and blew it out slowly as she nodded, relief washing over her. "I don't want it to end either. I don't think I could go back to the way things were before even if I tried, even if I wanted to, which I don't," she responded. "I just don't know how it would work. We live on opposite sides of the country."

Austin shook his head and smiled. "Let's not worry about that part yet, let's just focus on one thing at a time. Is this something that we want to move forward with? Do we want to be together? I know that I want this. I want you."

Ally watched as Austin's eyes darkened as he told her what he wanted, she was amazed that what he wanted was the same as what she wanted. She licked her lips and met his hot gaze with her own. "That's what I want too," she breathed and she was amazed as his eyes darkened even further as his smile split his face. "I'm just scared, I guess. The last time we tried to be together, we couldn't figure it out."

His smile diminished a little as he nodded. "I know. But we're older now, and more equipped to deal with this. Neither one of us is afraid to speak our mind to the other now. Our friendship is stronger than ever. I think we can do this, no, I know we can do this."

She nodded and looked down at their joined hands. She knew that he was right, she just had to let go and have faith; faith in him that he meant what he said, faith in herself that this was what she wanted and faith in their friendship that could and had and would weather anything and everything. She knew one thing for certain, she really wanted to try, to do this with him.

She squeezed his hands with her own and looked back at Austin. Ally smiled at him and nodded again. "Okay, so that is that. We want to be together, so we make it work."

Austin's smile lit his face again as he leaned to kiss her lightly, not able to stop himself. She smiled into his kiss and he reached one hand up to cradle her cheek. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, relief flooding through him.

He could hardly believe that they were finally on the same page, that they were actually going to do this. He was absolutely ecstatic at this turn of events. "So now is probably a good time to tell you that I want to move back out to L.A." Austin said softly.

Ally pulled back so she could look at him again, her eyes roaming over the contours of his face. "Really? When did you decide that?"

"On the plane on the way here, really, but I've been thinking about it since I moved to New York after my last tour. I was going to talk to you about it this weekend," he began. "I've been unhappy in New York for a while, and I missed you. I want to live in the same city that you do."

Ally thought about that for a moment, she tilted her head and pursed her lips together. "Did you expect this to happen between us?" She waved her hand between them as she spoke.

Austin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he thought about how to best answer that question. "This? Did I expect us to meet here in Vegas, go out for the evening, get drunk, make out on the dance floor, and end the evening with us married and enjoying each other in bed? No, I didn't expect that."

Austin laughed softly before continuing. "Did I expect at some point to act on the more-than-friendship feelings that we both know exist between us? Yes. Yes, I did."

"Really?" she asked shaking her head not quite able to wrap her head around that thought.

"Yes, Ally. I know that there is something between us. You know there's something between us. It's always been there even from the very beginning. It's strong and has been pulling at us both for a while now. What happened before between us, neither of us was ready for the kind of feelings we were feeling, neither of us was prepared to be in a serious relationship at that age. If we had continued with our relationship then, I doubt that we would even be on speaking terms now."

Ally nodded sadly, she felt the same way. "I know. We would have hurt each other badly and not known how to recover, to fix it again so we could work together. Or even be friends with each other."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself as she paced over to the window, staring blankly out at the Strip glowing in front of her. She leaned her head against the window. "How can you be so sure that it won't happen that way now?" Ally asked softly.

She wasn't sure he had even heard her, as he didn't respond right away. She sighed and hugged herself harder. She jumped a little when she felt him behind her as Austin slid his arms around her and pulled her flush with his body.

"I can't be sure," he answered and he felt her shudder against him. "Look, Ally, we can't be sure of what's going to happen, but we can be certain that you and I both want this. We'll both work hard to make sure that what happened before doesn't happen now, I know I will."

She smiled at turned in his arms to rest her head on his bare chest. "I will, too," she whispered. Ally tilted her head to look up at Austin as he yawned. She giggled softly causing him to look down at her. "Maybe we should go back to bed for a while, it's still really early and we have all day to talk," she continued.

He nodded down at her and took her hand, leading her back into her room. Austin pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed, turning and watching her as she went to remove her robe. Ally froze with her hand on the belt, remembering what she had on under the robe, which was exactly nothing, and she blushed and tilted her head forward, letting her hair fall into her face.

Austin chuckled softly as he realized her dilemma. He patted the mattress beside him, "Come on, Ally. I've already seen you naked, just come to bed." He covered his face with his hands. "I won't look, I promise."

Ally smirked at him and went to sit on the edge of the bed, with her back to him. She quickly slid the robe off and lay down pulling the covers up. She rolled onto her back to look up at Austin's smirking face. "You looked," she pouted as Austin slid down beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Austin chuckled again, "Can you blame me? You are gorgeous and now that I get to look at you naked, I'm going to take every opportunity to do just that. I am a guy."

Ally laughed up at him snuggling against him tighter, letting the warmth radiating from his body fill her up. "You are most definitely a guy."

"And," he said slyly. "I like the way you look, naked or not."

"But more naked than not, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"I will take you any way I can get you, but naked is definitely good," he sighed as his eyes began to drift shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, just taking them out to play.**

Chapter 15

Ally woke again to an empty bed and wondered where Austin had disappeared to. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just after ten, Trish and Dez must have left for the airport by now. It was just the two of them.

The bathroom door opened and Austin emerged along with a billow of steam. He looked damp and his hair was disheveled and his towel, the only thing he was wearing, was riding low on his hips. Ally licked her lips at the sight of him as she sat up slightly, pulling the covers with her. The rustling drew Austin's attention.

He looked up sharply and saw Ally watching him from the bed, her eyes dark under half-lowered lashes. He smiled as he turned to dig in the suitcase resting on the dresser. Ally drew her eyebrows together in confusion, looking around the room.

He stopped to look at her again and laughed softly, causing her to look up at him. "This is still your room," he said facing her as his towel slipped just a bit lower. "I just brought my bags in here, thought it would make things easier."

He reached down and grabbed his towel, just before it slipped entirely off him and watched as Ally couldn't take her eyes off him and his precariously hanging towel. " Ally?" he asked, causing her attention to reluctantly lift from his towel to his laughing eyes. "Like what you see?"

She flushed and looked away, starting to laugh herself before looking back and sweeping her gaze from his bare feet to his face. As she settled back against the pillows she smiled at him. "Yes, yes I do."

His eyes darkened as he watched her suck her bottom lip into her mouth and bite down lightly. He shook his head as he turned back to his suitcase. "Are you okay with me moving my stuff in here?" he asked.

Ally shook her head as she tried to stop staring at him, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his muscled body. "Yes," she started and he turned his head to smile at her before she continued. "I'm okay with it."

He released the breath he had been holding and turned back to his bag, happy that her response was positive. He dug around until he put his hands on his clean boxers, pulling them out and slipping them on under his towel before releasing his grip and letting his towel fall to the floor.

Austin turned to face Ally again and crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed. "So, now that it's just the two of us, what do you want to do today? Go out and do something? Stay in and not get dressed?"

Ally smiled widely at him, especially at his last suggestion. "While staying in this room all day does sound good," she began. "I think that we should go out and get some breakfast at least."

Austin grinned widely as he stood and walked back to his suitcase, talking over his shoulder. "Get up then, lazybones. I'm starving."

Ally laughed and reached for her robe as Austin started to get dressed.

…

Ally watched as Austin devoured the stack of pancakes in front of him as they enjoyed their breakfast beside the pool. "Well, one thing hasn't changed in all the years that I've know you. You still love pancakes."

Austin smiled widely and nodded as he was chewing a huge bite and couldn't answer her. She laughed and began to eat her own breakfast of Eggs Benedict and fresh fruit. They continued to enjoy their breakfast together talking of anything and everything except the events of this weekend.

A waiter came by, cleared their plates and filled their coffee cups as Austin and Ally relaxed in the sun. He sat back in his chair and let his eyes, which were hiding behind dark glasses, travel up and down Ally. Since they were eating outside by the pool, she had decided to wear her black bikini with a sheer, coral cover-up. He definitely liked what he saw.

Ally took a sip of her coffee and watched Austin watch her. Even though his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses she could feel him watching, maybe this outfit had been the wrong choice, much too distracting for him. He was wearing hot pink swim trunks and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt, not very revealing at all, but she liked the way his t-shirt clung to the muscles of his chest and arms.

"What is going though that head of yours?" he asked as he reached out a hand and trailed his fingers from her knee to the hem of her cover-up, not able to stop himself from touching her anymore.

Ally's breath hitched as she glanced down at Austin's hand on her leg. She shook her head and looked at him over her sunglasses. "Just us. Everything."

He smiled slowly and nodded. "We should probably continue our conversation, right?"

She shrugged and continued to watch him, her eyes traveling over the contours of his face. "Which conversation?" she asked sultrily.

Austin sat up and leaned toward her, brushing his fingers over her cheek causing her to close her eyes in pleasure. "What conversation were you thinking of?" he questioned nuzzling his nose against her neck. He used his hand to skim under her jaw and tilt her head up so he could capture her lips with his.

Ally sighed against his lips as their lips slid together, nipping and tugging at one another. Austin's tongue licked at her lips, trying to deepen the kiss and Ally gladly granted him access. His tongue slid into her opened mouth and moved against hers, eliciting tingles of pleasure to build inside her once again.

They were interrupted by a man stopping at their table and clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Moon, if I might have a word?"

Austin and Ally disentangled themselves and Austin looked up blearily. It took him a moment to realize that the manager he had been working with was trying to get his attention. "Ally, I'll be right back," he sighed into her ear before rising and pacing over to the manager. They began to converse quietly as they walked away from the table.

Ally blew a breath out in frustration and reached for her coffee again. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes savoring the flavor and thinking about Austin and what he would continue to do to her when he returned.

…

Rage, anger, frustration; those were the feeling coursing through the person watching the beautiful young couple. It was amazing that neither Austin nor Ally could feel the bitterness, the fury, the wrath pouring off the person eying them.

The figure was across the pool, reclined on a chaise, half hidden by the umbrella. They watched as Austin walked a short distance away from Ally and talked to the manager before turning their attention back to Ally as she sipped at her coffee and flipped her hair back off her shoulders. Hate was consuming them, hate for Austin, hate for Ally. They had ruined everything. They were going to pay.

…

Austin walked back over to Ally, tugging a dark baseball cap down to hide most of his easily recognizable blonde hair. "Hey, babe," he called softly and Ally turned to smile up at him.

"Babe?" she queried raising an eyebrow at him.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "There are reporters inside and we need to get back to the room without them seeing us, so no names right now."

Ally's eyes widened as she began twisting her hair back off her face and she reached for the wide-brimmed black sun hat that was resting on the table. She secured her hair under the hat and slid her sunglasses on. "Honey," she drawled, "I think I've had enough sun for today."

Austin winked at her as he slid his sunglasses back up his nose. He held his hand out to help her out of her chair and then pulled her close and tucked her under his arm. They walked slowly toward the hotel as he murmured under his breath into her ear.

"Mr. Robbins came to tell me that the reporters were at Tiffany's asking questions this morning and also poking around the wedding chapels. No one is talking to them, yet, but that could change at any moment," Austin breathed.

Ally turned her head to snuggle into his chest more in an attempt to hide her face. "Shit. Shit. Shit," she breathed back.

Austin chuckled at Ally as he notices a couple of people with large cameras slung over their chests hanging out in the hallway in front of them. "Yep," he answers her. "There are a couple of photographers just ahead here. Keep calm and we'll walk right by them."

He leaned down and kept whispering in her ear as Ally giggled and swatted at his chest. They moved past the photographers and began making their way to the elevators.

Ally's breathing became more rapid as they heard the reporters start down the hallway after them. Austin began slowly rubbing her hip to try and keep her calm. Ally wasn't sure how his hand rubbing her hip was supposed to make her calmer, all it did was heat her up.

"Hey, do you really think they're still here. No one has seen them since Friday night. No one is even confirming anything," one of them was grumbling.

Ally's breathing sped up slightly as she peeked around Austin's arm at them before tilting her head up to widen her eyes at Austin. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at her as he tried to listen harder to the conversation behind them.

"I don't know," the other man groused. "I'm beginning to think this is all just a wild goose chase. There's never been any indication that either Austin or Ally felt strongly enough about the other for them to go running off to Vegas to elope. They are supposed to be just really good friends and according to the fans at the airport, there were two extra people there, they had to be with them."

"Yeah, yeah, but they weren't there when Team Austin and Ally was out at those clubs the other night, maybe they were just decoys. I wish there had been better photos of them, maybe we could find them instead and get their side of the story," the first reporter said.

"Maybe we should try to sneak up to one of the higher floors, see what we can see," the second man said. "Maybe we could get a really good shot."

Austin and Ally stopped in front of the elevators and he leaned over and pressed the up button, looking down at Ally as he continued to rub hot, little circles into her hip.

"And risk getting tossed out of the hotel, no we don't need that. We'll just continue looking down here. Come on, maybe we should check out the pool."

The two reporters turned and moved away from Austin and Ally as the elevator doors started to slide open. Ally peeked around Austin's shoulder again to watch the reporters retreat down the hall. She let out a deep breath in relief as she looked up at Austin.

He grinned down at her as he directed her into the elevator. He slid his key in and pushed the button for the correct floor and they waited as the doors slid shut.

"Oh. My. God," Ally burst out laughing nervously.

Austin began laughing as well. "I know, that was crazy."

"What are we going to do, we need to get out of this town," Ally said as she calmed down a little.

Austin shook his head. "I don't know, I guess we need to coordinate our departure with the security here, I have no doubt they can sneak us out of here, but there have to be reporters staked out at the airport as well."

"Oh. My. God," Ally said again, lifting a hand to push her hat up slightly. "Austin..."

He reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. "Ally," he said quietly. "We'll get out of this, somehow."

The doors slid open on their floor before she could respond. Austin pulled back, reached down and entwined one of his hands with one of hers and led the way to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 16

As soon as they were safe in their room, Ally began to break down. She pulled away from Austin and paced around the room, her breathing heavy and uneven. She kept tugging her hair, as if she really wanted to just stuff it in her mouth and chew even though she had broken that habit years ago.

She began to mutter to herself as she wandered around the room, but not loud enough for Austin to make out what she was saying, but he knew she was upset. Austin was aware that he needed to step n and calm her down.

He stepped into her path and before she could swerve around him he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Ally, stop," he said. "This isn't helping."

Ally turned chocolate eyes filled with tears up toward Austin and he tugged her closer as she began to cry into his chest.

"Shh, shh," he murmured running a hand over her hair, trying to calm her. He let her cry as he led her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. She curled up into Austin and cried and cried and cried.

Austin stroked her hair and held her close.

He had rarely seen her like this, but he knew she was just releasing all the emotions she had been holding in, this weekend had obviously affected her more than he had thought.

Ally finally calmed down and sniffled against Austin's chest. She was mortified, completely, utterly embarrassed. She had rarely lost control like this in front of Austin. He must think she was crazy for reacting this way to a couple of reporters almost finding them, unless he knew it was about more than that.

She was freaking out inside about everything. She and Austin had gotten married, for goodness sake. They had had sex, many times. No one seemed surprised about this turn of events, except her of course. What was Austin thinking? What were they going to do? What did she want?

Austin wanted to keep seeing her after this weekend, but what was going to happen when the weekend was over? They had talked about seeing each other after, but not about the wedding or what they were feeling. Oh. My. God. She was making herself crazy. And this was only about Austin. What happened when she threw everything about John in the mix.

Austin leaned over and kissed the crown of her head hoping the worst was over. "Hey," he said softly. "Ally, I hate seeing you so upset. Talk to me."

She shook her head against him and fisted her hands into his shirt, holding on for dear life. She didn't want to look at him, she was certain she looked a mess with reddened eyes and a dripping nose, he couldn't see her like this.

"Okay, you don't want to talk, just listen for a minute. When we talked earlier this morning, we talked about how I didn't expect this; to be married to you after a drunken night out on the town. I didn't, I didn't expect this, but I'm not sorry it happened."

Ally shifted slightly in his arms, listening carefully to his measured words. "I'm not sorry," he continued. "Not sorry at all. I've been wanting to see what could happen between us, waiting until the time was right. I'm tired of waiting, wondering if the stars will finally align, wishing that you were mine."

He took a deep breath and rubbed her back, resting his head on top of her. "I'm glad we finally did something about the feelings that we both know have been between us for years. I'm glad we finally started moving forward again, instead of trying so hard to keep everything exactly how it used to be. I'm glad I finally get to be with you and I know you want me as much as I have always wanted you."

"I want you in my life, in my arms, in my heart. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go," Austin finished pulling her tighter. "Everything else will work itself out."

Ally felt so safe as Austin hugged her tightly. She knew he was right, this is what they both wanted, what they had been wanting for years. He was baring his heart to her and he deserved the same from her.

She pulled away wiping her tears off her cheeks with the back of her hands and letting a watery chuckle escape her lips. "Thank you," she said looking at him as she sniffled again.

He raised and eyebrow at her and asked, "What for?"

"For not letting me go." She took a deep breath and continued, "For always letting me be me. For being there whenever I needed you. For being honest with me and always telling me the truth. For being my friend. For coming into my life with corn-dogs and making me realize that life wasn't as serious as I thought it was. For everything, really."

Austin opened his mouth to speak, but Ally shook her head at him. "Let me finish," she began. "If I'm honest with myself, I'm not sorry about what's happened this weekend either. There are feelings between us, there always have been, and I'm happy that we finally acknowledged them, finally acted on them."

"Everything just kind of caught up with me just now and I appreciate you letting me have my little freak out session. I really needed it," Ally finished.

Austin smiled down at her, reaching up and brushing some hair out of her face, tucking it back so he could see her eyes. "I know," he began. "You've had some fairly rapid changes this weekend and you haven't given yourself any time to think about them or deal with them. Something had to give."

Ally nodded as she settled herself more comfortably in his lap, "Yes, most of the changes this weekend have been very unlike me. I don't usually do things like this."

Austin chuckled and smiled down at her. "I think I'm beginning to rub off on you."

"I think you are," she agreed. "So, what happens now?"

He sighed and tilted his head to watch her, she seemed much calmer now. "Well, we need to decide if we want to stay here in Vegas one more night or if we want to leave today."

Ally began to trace the muscles of his chest under his thin t-shirt absentmindedly. "What do you think? Stay or go? And if we go, do you think we can convince the paparazzi that we aren't heading to Florida?"

"Hmmm," Austin hummed as she continued to trail her finger over the contours of his chest. "I think that if we can get out of here and throw everyone off the trail, we could enjoy some time alone tonight in Florida. I can call the hotel I usually stay at, they're great."

"You don't stay with your parents when you're in Miami?" Ally asked as she stilled her hand. "Why not?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "You've met my parents, would you stay with them? Besides, if we stay at a hotel together, you won't have to try and stifle your screams. You have to admit, the screaming would be pretty awkward if my parents heard us. Or your dad, if he even let us stay in the same room."

Ally laughed. "Who said I was going to be staying with you. I figured you'd stay with your parents and I'd stay with my dad."

"No. No. No. No," Austin said shaking his head. "I don't think I could make it without you."

Ally laughed harder as Austin just held her so she wouldn't fall off his lap. "You pulled that line back out? Seriously?"

Austin joined her in laughter. "Well, it worked before, didn't it? Seriously, though, I don't want to spend anymore time apart. We need to be together to figure everything out."

Ally stopped laughing as he spoke, she looked into his hazel eyes and saw longing there. How could she say no to that. "Okay, but are you sure we should stay at a hotel? I'm sure if I called Dad, he would let us stay at his place, not in the same room though. Are you sure your parents wouldn't let us stay together?"

He grimaced at the thought of staying with her dad and not being able to share a room, but he'd never asked his parents to have someone stay with him. He knew the liked Ally though, so maybe that would work. "I have to call them anyway to let them know I'm coming, we should probably talk to all of them to let them know what's going on before we turn up there or if they saw the stories."

Ally drew in a deep breath and nodded, "You're right we should give them a warning. How about you call yours first, see if they'll let us stay there or not, then we'll call my dad. Mom's out of the country and I don't think I'll be able to reach her, but I can try. Oh, maybe, she'd let us stay at her place, then we wouldn't have to worry about a hotel or your parents."

"Why don't you try her first then?" Austin asked as he shifted beneath her.

"Okay," Ally said as she slid her legs away from Austin to get up, but he caught her legs and tightened his grip causing Ally to look back in his eyes.

"Hey," he teased. "Don't I even get a kiss before you abandon me?"

Ally smiled and pressed her lips against his softly, smiling as she did so. He curled his arms tighter around her relishing the feeling of her in his arms. She broke the kiss after a moment and moved away from him to her room to grab her phone.

When Ally returned, she saw that Austin was busy checking his messages on his phone, so she went ahead and dialed her mom. It rang a couple of times before she heard her mom answer.

"Hey, Mom," Ally began.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you called. How did the big birthday weekend go?"

"Weeeelll, that's kind of what I'm calling about. Friday night we went out and maybe had a little, itty bit too much to drink and Austin and I kind of got married."

There was a pause so long that Ally pulled her phone away from her head to check and make sure she hadn't lost the call. "Mom?"

"You got drunk and got married to Austin?"

"Yep."

"Wow, just wow. Sweetie, are you okay? What are you guys going to do? Do you need to talk?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine and before you ask Austin is fine, too. We haven't exactly figured out what we re going to do yet, but we are together now, so there's that. We are planning on heading back to Miami tonight to take a couple of days and figure everything out and we were wondering if we could use your place to stay at."

"Oh, sweetie, I wish you could, but I had a call a couple of days ago and there's some kind of infestation in the building and they are tenting it and treating it this weekend. You just can't stay there, but I'll call your dad and talk to him if you want."

"No, we're going to try Austin's parents next and tell them what's going on. Hopefully they'll let us stay there. There's no way Dad will let us stay in the same room until we decide what we want to do. I think he'd probably make us stay in separate rooms even if we decided to stay married."

"Not happening," Austin interjected loudly, not looking up from his phone.

Penny chuckled through the phone. "He's there with you, I hear. I suppose I'll have to wait to find out what he's like in bed, unless you want to tell me now."

"Mom!" Ally cried scandalized and she flushed deeply. She risked a glance at Austin and he must have guessed about the subject matter because he was smirking at Ally.

"Wait, I'll just call Trish and ask her, I'm sure you told her how it was. I'll talk to you soon, sweetie, let me know what you decide and tell my hot, new son-in-law welcome to the family."

Ally stared at her phone as she heard her mother hang up. Her flush deepened as she looked back at Austin who was still smirking at her from the couch.

"What did Mom say?" he asked sassily.

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "She said her building is not available this weekend, some kind of infestation that has to be taken care of, so you'll have to call your parents after all."

Austin stopped smirking and grimaced again. "I don't want to call them," he pouted.

Ally crossed the room and dropped down onto the couch beside him, her side pressing against him. She tilted her face up to his and crooned, "Come on, Austin. Please? For me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 17

Austin sighed loudly as he looked at Ally. "How is it that you can always make me do things I don't want to do?"

She shrugged at him as it was her turn to smirk at him.

Austin sighed again and directed his attention back to his phone to dial his mom. She answered after only one ring.

"Austin, honey, how are you? Are you enjoying your weekend in Vegas?"

"Hey, Mom. Yeah, about the weekend in Vegas. Ally and I have some news." He settled back into the couch, trying to make himself more comfortable for this call.

"Oh? News. That sounds dramatic. Does it have anything to do with the rumors that you two got married?"

Austin was caught off guard, surprised that his mom had heard about it. He sat straight back up and blurted, "What?"

"Well, Lester...You know Lester? Ally's dad? Well, Lester called us last night asking if we knew anything about the rumors that you and Ally had gotten married. I told him that if you and Ally _had_ gotten married, that surely you would have called us. You would have called us, right?"

Ally, who had heard everything as Austin had his phone on speaker, lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she leaned her head back against the couch. Austin reached out and rubbed her thigh as he tried to find the right words to answer his mother.

"Look, Mom. That's why I'm calling you now. Ally and I did get married, we didn't mean to do it here without anyone knowing, it just kind of happened. We haven't figured out what we're going to do about it, but we're coming to Miami tonight to figure things out. We were wondering if we could stay at the house, together, for a couple of days. We just don't want to risk a hotel."

"How do you get married and not know how it happened? Never mind. Of course you can stay with us. You certainly can't stay with Lester, he was muttering something about a shotgun last night, that just wouldn't be safe at all."

Ally groaned into her hand and Austin threw her a sympathetic look. "Thanks, Mom, Ally and I really appreciate you letting us stay there until we figure out what we want to do."

"Baby, you just bring that pretty, little daughter-in-law of mine home. Do you know what time you'll be getting in, yet?"

"Not yet, Mom. We haven't called the airline yet, it will probably be late. Do you think you'll be able to pick us up from the airport?"

"Of course, just send me the information on your flight when you get it and we'll be there. See you soon. Oh, and tell Ally welcome to the family, now I have to go collect some money from your father."

Austin hung up and groaned, "Your dad is going to kill me."

"Your parents bet on us," Ally breathed through her hand. "They bet on whether or not we would get married and your mother won."

"Ally," he began shaking his head at her. "We don't know that. Who knows what kind of things my parents get up to, I told you, they're weird."

Ally dropped her hand into her lap and turned widened eyes to Austin. "Oh. My. God. My dad is going to kill you."

Austin pulled a face as he turned to face Ally more fully. "I already said that. You need to call him and make sure he's not going to do that. I kind of like how my life is going right now. It would suck to get killed now."

"Okay, I'll call him, but you need to call whoever you need to call to set up a flight for us soon and then figure out how to get us to said flight before the press finds us."

Austin sighed again but raised his phone, lifted himself from the couch and paced away to complete his call.

Ally sat for a moment and just looked at her phone. Her dad was freaking out and she didn't know how to fix it. She contemplated calling her mom back and having her call him, but that wasn't the right way to do this. She sighed and dialed her phone, lifting it to her ear and waiting for him to answer.

"Ally, What is going on out there? Do I need to come out there? What are you and Austin doing? Is Trish there? Is Dez there? How could this have happened?"

"Dad, just calm down and let me talk for a minute," Ally tried to interject but her father was having none of it. He just kept spewing question after question. She shook her head and then yelled into her phone. "Dad! Knock it off!"

Lester paused in his tirade, shocked that Ally would yell at him like that.

"Dad," she tried again, softly this time. "Listen, you need to calm down. I can't answer any of your questions unless you stop asking them and let me speak."

"Sorry, honey, I'll let you talk now."

Ally sighed once again. "Dad, I know you saw something yesterday that you weren't expecting to see. I know you called the Moon's last night. I should have called yesterday when we found out that the story was being reported and I'm sorry that I didn't. It's true. Austin and I did get married, but we didn't really mean for it to happen."

"Honey, what are you talking about? You and Austin got married. How do you do that and not mean for it to happen?"

Ally lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead at her dad's lost tone. "Dad, I'll explain it after we got there."

"You're coming to Miami," Lester was ecstatic. "I'll get your room ready for you. When are you getting in? Do you need me to pick you up? He is not staying here."

"Dad, we're going to stay at the Moon's and they are going to pick us up, but we'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly.

"Wait, honey, I don't think that's a good idea at all. You shouldn't be staying with Austin and his family until you decide what you want to do. He'll distract you and try to pressure you into something you don't want."

"Are you serious, Dad? This is Austin we're talking about, he's not like that, and you know it. We have to be together to decide what we want to do. Whether or not we stay married, he and I are together now. Dating. Seeing each other. Whatever you want to call it. We are both happy about that, so we stay together."

"I'm still not sure, Ally-gator. I just want you to be happy, honey."

Ally nodded tiredly. "I know, Dad. I know. We'll get in tonight and stay at the Moon's, but I'll call you first thing and we'll get together. We're going to try and keep a low profile while we're there, at least until we figure out what we want to do, so maybe we could come over tomorrow and talk."

"Okay, honey, I understand you need some time to figure things out. I trust you, so just call me in the morning and I'll try to stop freaking out."

"Thanks, Dad. And please don't blame Austin for this, it was just as much my fault as his."

"I know, he's a good kid."

"He's a good man, Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, honey."

Ally disconnected and turned her phone off, letting it fall into her lap as her head collapsed back onto the couch. That was exhausting, hearing her dad freak out and trying to explain everything, maybe she could just rest a little bit. She let her eyes slide shut and she began to drift away.

…

Austin finished making the arrangements for their departure and he turned back to Ally, only to see her fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and checked his watch, he was going to have to wake her if she was going to have enough time to pack and change before they left. Plus, he had to explain the plan to her.

He sat beside her on the couch and shook her slightly. She blinked owlishly up at him as she tried to wake up enough to focus on him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he smiled. "We need to start getting ready to leave. We need to be ready in an hour."

She blinked at him again then lifted her arm to look at her watch only to realize she wasn't wearing one. She looked back up at him, lost. "What time is it now?"

Austin smiled down at her. "It's almost one and our flight leaves at four twenty and we'll get in to Miami at midnight, their time. And I have an amazing plan to get us out of here and to the airport without the press finding out."

Ally finally woke up enough to register what he said. They were leaving her in an hour so she stood and started walking toward her room, the room they were sharing. Austin waited patiently for her to realize that he had made a plan to get them out of here. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"What plan to get us out of here? Sometimes your plans don't go so well."

Austin laughed at her as he stood and walked toward her, passing her on his way to their room. "Come on, I'll tell you while we pack."

…

Forty-five minutes later, they loaded their luggage onto the cart and watched it leave the room. They were just waiting for the phone call telling them their cars were ready. The plan was simple; leave the hotel though the garage in two separate cars, arrive at the airport and check in for different decoy flights, get through security and meet up for their actual flight.

Austin watched Ally as she paced back and forth, she looked stressed but beautiful as always. They had decided that if they were going to pull this off, that they need to be recognizable,so she was wearing a dark pink maxi skirt with a tight, white tank top. Her cropped denim jacket and navy and white patterned scarf were resting atop her large turquoise carry-on on the table, just waiting for her to toss them on.

As she paced back and forth, he got a glimpse of her navy wedges and cute ankles every time she turned. Ally visibly jumped when the phone rang. Austin answered and spoke briefly before looking over at Ally and nodding that it was time.

She looked him over from his yellow converse, past his denim skinny jeans and green t-shirt under a plaid button-down shirt to look into his eyes.

"Come on," he said waiting as she threw on her jacket and wound the scarf loosely around her neck. "It's time to go. I'll come down with you and wait for my car there."

He held his hand out and as he grasped her left hand he realized the one part of the plan he had forgotten, their rings.

"Crap, the rings," he said as they made their way down the hallway to the elevator. "What are we going to do, we shouldn't be caught wearing them just yet."

Ally sighed as she held her hand out for his ring, "I'll tuck them in my wallet, that way we won't lose them," she said.

Austin paused before tugging the ring off and handing it to her. "Here, you hold mine, but give me yours. I want to wear them."

As they waited for the elevator to arrive she looked up at him confused. "My rings won't fit you."

"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "I'm going to put them on my chain with my whistle and tuck them inside my shirt. I just want to keep them with me."

Ally laughed as she pulled her rings off and handed them to him. "You had me worried there for a moment."

He finished sliding them onto his chain and tucking it inside his shirt as he chuckled and pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way until they arrived in the paring garage. She walked over to the waiting car and looked back at Austin before climbing inside. He was beside her in a moment pulling her into a soft kiss and leaning his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'll keep them safe and put them back where they belong as soon as I can."

She smiled and climbed into the car, his last words ringing in her ears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: As always, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize, I'm just taking them out to play.**

Chapter 18

They succeeded in duping the press into believing they were traveling separately, both of them blowing off questions expertly in the interest of making their flights on time. They were not photographed together and they escaped from the press by hurrying through security. Austin and Ally didn't meet up until they were boarding their flight to Florida, escaping into first class and sinking down into their seats.

They both napped most of the way to Florida, and woke just before they landed refreshed and excited to have a couple of days to themselves. He tucked his signature blonde locks under a dark ball cap and Ally tucked her hair up into a white cap. They deplaned and hurried to baggage claim to collect their luggage.

Mike Moon saw the couple first and pointed them out to his wife as he pulled her close and reminded her that the young couple wanted to keep a low profile so she shouldn't yell out.

She rolled her eyes at her husband and walked over to Ally. "Hey," Mimi said quietly. "How was your flight?"

Ally looked up at her and smiled. "It was great. Thanks for asking Mimi. Thanks to for coming to pick us up so late. We really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, sweetie. We couldn't be more happy about this," Mimi gushed as she watched Austin load up the baggage cart. "I'm so glad that Austin finally realized that you were the girl he wanted. I'm so glad he finally pulled his head out of his behind and did something about it."

Ally gaped at her for a moment before shutting her mouth and flashing Austin a 'save me' look. He just grinned at her and continued to load his guitar. He pushed the cart over and leaned down to pull his mom into a hug and kiss her cheek. "Hey, Mom. Thanks for the ride."

He also embraced his father before they headed out to where the Moon's had parked.

…

"You kids want to talk about what went on in Vegas?" Mimi asked as soon as they were settled in the car.

Austin rolled his eyes at Ally and shook his head. "I told you..," he whispered at Ally before speaking up so his parents could hear. "I told you, Mom. Ally and I got married and we have to figure out what we're going to do now. And no, before you ask, you are not going to be part of that discussion."

"But Austin," Mimi started, twisting in her seat to look at him. Mike reached over to pat her on the leg.

"Mimi, leave them alone. They need to figure this out for themselves," he interjected.

"Thanks, Dad," Austin said as he relaxed back into the backseat, tossing an arm casually around Ally and pulling her close.

He saw his mom light up at the contact between them and his father frowned at him through the rear-view mirror.

"We'll give you some time to figure everything out on your own, but I would suggest you do that sooner rather than later," Mike spoke again.

Austin squirmed in his seat and tried to pull his arm away from Ally but she reached her hand up and entwined their fingers so he couldn't pull away.

He glanced down at her and she just smiled serenely back at him. Austin was sure that she was telling him to relax and not let his dad's attitude get to him. His father had finally come around to the idea that music was where his son's heart was at sometime between his second and third album, so his support in Austin's career was still new and tentative.

Austin grimaced down at her before letting his mouth relax into a smile, letting her know she was right. This wasn't the time for an argument. She nodded up at him and rested her head against his shoulder for the rest of the ride to the Moon's.

…

Since it was almost one in the morning when they arrived home, his parents excused themselves to go to bed leaving Austin and Ally to settle in to his old room. It hadn't changed much, except it was immaculate, everything clean and organized, which it had never been when Austin had occupied it on a regular basis. They set their bags down and realized they were finally alone.

Ally sighed and pulled her scarf away from her neck and removed her hat, shaking her hair out to settle into soft curls around her shoulders. Austin shut the door quietly and leaned against it watching her relax.

She shrugged out of her denim jacket and toed her shoes off. She set her jacket on her large bag and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension from them as she moved around the room restlessly.

"You tired? You want to go to bed?" Austin asked softly as he continued to watch her wander around his old room. He smiled when he realized that at least one of his fantasies about the woman in front of him was about to come true. He was going to have her in his room, in his bed.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Not really, I slept most of the way here on the plane and I'm not used to the time difference. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

Austin pushed himself off the door and walked toward her his eyes darkening. "I'm not ready to sleep yet either, but I am ready for bed."

He shrugged off his button-down shirt before pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it away. Ally watched his muscles ripple and her mouth began to water, but she remembered where she was and raised trembling hands to his chest to halt his approach. "We're in your parent's house," she half hissed at him. "We can't do this here."

Austin chuckled as he slid his arms around her and pulled her flush with his heated flesh. "I have been dreaming about having you here in this room, in that bed, since the first time you burst in here and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by."

Austin leaned his head down and kissed Ally. He slid his hands down to cup the curve of her ass as he hauled her up to make it easier to kiss her. Ally gasped as her feet came off the floor and her body was dragged up Austin's warm, well-muscled body. She grasped at his shoulders, trying to find her balance.

His tongue slipped past her parted lips to plunder her mouth as he moved across the room holding her easily in his arms. He laid her gently on the bed, his bed and the triumphant look on his face made Ally smile.

"So," she gloated as she trailed her hands over his chest. "You dreamed about me? Here? From the very first day?"

His hazel eyes blazed down at her, burning with need. "Oh, yes," he rasped. "I have wanted you here in my bed, underneath me, screaming my name for a very long time."

Ally grew warmer with every word, watching as Austin's eyes grew darker and darker. "Well, I don't want to make you wait any longer, just take me."

She barely got the words out before Austin's mouth descended and captured hers in a heated kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth and dueling with hers. His hand began grasping at her skirt, tugging firmly until he dragged it down her body and tossed it away. He trailed his fingers from her ankle to the top of her thigh, Ally couldn't concentrate as they burned a trail of need up her leg.

Austin moved his mouth to her tender neck and trailed wet, hot kisses down across her collarbone to dip and taste, her breathing becoming erratic under him. He traced his tongue across the neckline of her tank top, barely grazing the soft mounds of her breasts. He dipped a hand under her shirt and moved it over her taut stomach to reach her breasts.

His eyes shot up to see her smirking at him when his hand encountered only flesh. "No bra, Ally? You have no idea how hot that is."

Her smirk grew even as she threw her head back as his fingers began rolling her nipple. "Well, if your fantasies are going to be coming true tonight, why can't one of mine?"

Austin's breath caught and his hand stilled for a moment as her looked deep into her eyes. "Your fantasy? What's your fantasy?"

She smiled sultrily up at him as she trailed her hands across his chest over his shoulders and to lightly drag her fingernails across the muscled of his back. "My fantasy? Probably the same as yours. To be here in this room, knowing you want me. To be here on this bed, me touching you and you touching me."

Austin swallowed hard before kissing her softly and pulling back to look at her quickly. He couldn't even speak, knowing that her fantasy mirrored his was overwhelming, irresistible, consuming. His fingers softened on her breast as he began slowly teasing her. He found his voice, "Ally, let's make both of our fantasies come true."

He crashed his mouth down on her again and kissed her slowly, with hot, languid dips of his tongue as his hands continued caressing and torturing one nipple in particular before he lifted his head and tugged her tank up and over her head. He dropped his mouth to her neglected nipple and Ally felt herself being consumed with heat, heat that was pooling between her legs.

She wriggled underneath Austin trying to find some release from the pressure building up inside her. She pushed him away from her to roll him onto his back and she sat up, breasts bouncing as she began to work at his belt. Austin reclined back and toed his shoes off as he watched Ally unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down. He lifted his hips as she reached up to remove his boxers as well, freeing his stiff cock.

Ally licked her lips before leaning forward and capturing his hard member in her mouth. Austin groaned softly as she began to use her mouth and tongue to bring him pleasure. He reached out to trail his fingers from her hip to her knee as she bent over him and sucked his cock as deep as it would go into her hot little mouth.

Austin could hardly believe that this fantasy was coming true. How many nights had he used this very image, her bent over him with his cock deep in her mouth, to bring himself pleasure? He couldn't even count them. But how much better was it now? With Ally here in the flesh? He thought it couldn't get any better, but another image began to burn it's way into his brain.

He smiled as he reached for her hips and lifted her so her dripping womanhood was close enough for him to taste, her legs straddling his shoulders. He dipped his mouth to lick her and then slid his tongue into her opening.

Ally's eyes rolled back into her head and she squeaked around his cock as Austin moved her quickly so his mouth could feast upon her center. She took more of his cock into her mouth and hummed in ecstasy as his tongue found her bundle of nerves. She felt him reach down with one hand to toy with a nipple as his other pinned her hips exactly where he wanted them.

She reached down and cupped his balls in one hand as her other braced against the bed so she could continue to pump his member in and out of her mouth. She tasted the pre cum on her tongue and she knew he was close, but she had something else in mind.

Ally pulled her mouth off of him and sat up as much as she could while Austin continued to fuck her with his tongue, but that wasn't what she really wanted. She looked back at him over her shoulder her hair tumbling around her as she climbed off his face, his lips shining with her juices.

She turned and settled her center over his hard cock and slid against him, relishing the feeling of his hardness so close to her heat. She lifted her hips and took his cock in her hand, lining him up at her entrance, before slamming herself down hard and sinking him deep within her. Austin groaned loudly as he felt her walls clench around him in welcome.

He would never get enough of this, of her surrounding him, pulling him into her. He sat up to capture a nipple in his mouth again and looked up at her from hooded eyes and was amazed to see her riding him and the passion and pleasure on her face as she took him deeper with each swing of her hips. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and he could feel her walls beginning to clench around him as she rode him to their finish.

He pulled her head down to his and captured her soft cries of pleasure with his mouth as she finally let herself fall over the edge of pleasure, her inner walls clenching his cock over and over again as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Austin's hips pistoned upward twice as he felt her pleasure draw his out. His seed spilled out and filled her warm wet depths as they kissed and kissed and kissed, the movement of their hips finally slowing. He pulled back, reached up and pushed her hair away from her face and smiled up at her.

Ally leaned down and kissed Austin softly. "That was amazing," she sighed as he pulled her down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he collapsed back onto his pillows. Ally allowed herself to slide off of Austin to snuggle deeply into his side as she felt him pull the covers over the both of them.

She had begun to drift off to sleep when she felt Austin press a kiss to her head as he tugged her closer. "Thanks for making my dreams come true," he whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 19

Austin opened his eyes to his childhood room. He smiled to himself and reached for Ally but found only empty space. He groaned and closed his eyes, wondering for a moment if last night had just been another dream when his door opened and Ally slipped in clad only in a towel with her hair falling in damp curls around her shoulders.

She glanced at the bed and realized Austin was awake and eying her hungrily. She smiled at him as she looked around for her suitcase. He sat up and let the covers pool around his waist. "Good morning," he rasped patting the bed beside him. "Why don't you come over here so I can say good morning properly."

Ally smiled as she shook her head holding tightly to her towel. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your parents are up and waiting for us downstairs.

Austin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why?" he whined.

Ally giggled as she located her suitcase and tried to swung it onto the bed one handed. She bent slightly forward and unzipped it. "I have no idea. I just ran into your mom in the hallway and she said something about breakfast and that they were just waiting for us..," she trailed off.

At the word breakfast, Austin sprang into motion. He swept the covers to the side and walked over to his suitcase, moving it to his dresser and opening it. He pulled a fresh pair of hot pink boxers out and pulled them on before pulling more clothes out and turning to face Ally who hadn't moved.

Austin tilted his head at Ally, wondering at her red face and heavy breathing. He grinned at her when he realized that him walking around naked and getting dressed was turning her on. "Alls," he said softly as he stepped into his jeans. "Babe, breakfast at the Moon Residence means pancakes so, as much as I want to do whatever is running through that mind of yours right now, I'm hungry."

Ally shook her head to clear it of images of Austin naked and what he could do to her and turned away to drop her towel and begin to get dressed herself.

It was Austin's turn to stop and wonder at her, she was getting dressed in front of him and not embarrassed or hiding herself. Maybe she was getting more comfortable around him, maybe she was just hungry. Whatever it was, Austin was thankful. He almost forgot about the pancakes waiting for them downstairs as he watched her slide herself into delicate lacy underwear and then covered that with jeans and a yellow tank.

She looked up at Austin as she tossed her damp hair away from her face. He was frozen in the act of fastening his jeans and his chest was moving rapidly as he eyed her from her bare feet to her face. He blinked at her for a moment before reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it on. He crossed the room to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Later, we can finish this later," he said into her hair. "Let's go eat."

He pulled her behind him as he hurried downstairs.

…

Austin was right, breakfast at the Moon's did include pancakes. It also included fresh fruit, bacon and coffee. Ally finished first and watched in amusement as Austin continued to eat his fill of the massive stack of pancakes in front of him.

"He just had pancakes for breakfast yesterday," Ally marveled sipping her coffee.

Mimi nodded as she began to clear the table. "He loves them, can't get enough of them. If he could eat pancakes everyday, I'm sure he would. I'll give you my recipe."

Ally pushed her chair back and picked up her plate to help Mimi. The two women worked together well, clearing and putting away everything they could as Mike and Austin finished eating. Ally said she needed to run upstairs for something and left the room as Mimi sat back down at the table to finish her coffee.

Mike stopped eating and leaned forward to look at his son. "Before she gets back, I have to say that I'm surprised at you Austin."

"Mike," Mimi warned before being waved away by her husband. She pinched her lips and looked away.

"Surprised by what exactly?" Austin asked warily as he too stopped eating and set his silverware down.

"I'm surprised you married her so quickly. Did you even sign a pre-nuptual agreement?" Mike asked.

Austin sat back in his chair stunned. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Look, we went out and had too much to drink, things happened between us that we've both thought about but never acted on. We ended the night married. Why are you talking about pre-nups? This is Ally we're talking about. She makes just as much as I do."

Austin glanced at the door to the rest of the house, hoping that Ally didn't return until he could set his father straight.

Mike shook his head. "Austin, you know your mother and I are well off. Moon's Mattress Kingdom is doing incredibly well. I'm just concerned that Ally might try..."

"Now, wait just a minute. Try what, exactly?" Austin growled as he interrupted his father. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you malign Ally. She is an amazing girl and she's going to be in my life."

Mike sat back surprised at his son, he didn't imagine that Austin would spring to her defense so quickly and vehemently. He glanced at his wife who smiled triumphantly at him and he pursed his lips before directing his attention back to his very angry son.

Ally stepped back into the kitchen and froze as the tension in the room slapped at her. She glanced between Austin and his father, noting Austin's agitation and Mike's anger. "Austin?" she asked as she took a step toward him.

Austin tried to control his irritation and stood, blocking Ally from his father's dark gaze. "We're going back upstairs, we'll keep you posted on what we decide." He spun away from the table and took Ally's hand in his, once again pulling her out of a room.

When they got back upstairs he shut the door firmly and locked it. Austin began pacing around the room as Ally stood for a moment and watched him before coming to stand in front of him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Austin," she breathed holding him close to her, feeling his heart beating so quickly, hearing his ragged breathing as he tried to pull himself together. He brought his arms around her to hold her as he struggled to control his breathing, his heart rate, his anger.

"Austin," Ally said again. "Talk to me. What happened? I was only gone for a little while."

"You didn't hear anything?" he asked as he continued to breathe her in, holding her close.

She shook her head against his chest. "No, I just walked back in and realized you were fighting with your dad."

Austin pulled away long enough to settle onto the bed, pulling her down beside him. "Not arguing really," he said. "More like defending."

"Defending yourself?" Ally asked looking up at him. "Or defending me?"

Austin smiled at her assumption, she knew him well. He relaxed back to rest on his elbows and looked back at her with twinkling eyes. "Defending you. My dad was insinuating things he had no business insinuating. I didn't like it, so I told him."

Ally laughed down at him. "What was he insinuating?"

"That you were after my money. Which I don't get because he knows you have to have just as much as I do. I mean, it doesn't matter to me that there's no pre-nuptual agreement between us, so I don't see why he cares."

"He's your dad, Austin. It's his job to care. Just because he can't discuss the emotional side of this doesn't mean that he isn't going to do everything he can to protect you. Just like my dad is going to try and protect me, just in his own way."

Austin breathed deeply and smirked at Ally. "I know you're right. But I still don't like it"

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm not going to like how my dad is going to freak out when we see him. But he's going to be who he is. Just like your dad is going to be who he is," Ally smiled down at him, glad she could help him.

Austin sat back up and wrapped an arm around Ally. "Maybe we should talk some more about this. About us. Our parents are going to want answers."

Ally sobered and nodded. "Okay," she said getting up and pacing around the room. "Let me ask you this. Do you want to be married to me?"

He shook his head at her back. "Ally, come back here."

She turned to face him, her arms clenched tightly over her chest as she shook her head. "I want you to answer the question, Austin."

"Ally," he said softly. "Of course, I want to be married to you."

Her face crumpled inward and her eyes filled and overflowed with tears. "What do you mean you don't want to be married to me? Wait. What?"

Austin stood and crossed to Ally, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "Ally, I'm sorry if I haven't made myself clear. I told you that I'm not sorry we got married. I told you I have no regrets. You are my best friend. I love you. I want to be married to you."

Ally's tears seemed to flow faster and harder as she sobbed into his chest, completely overwhelmed. Austin pulled her closer before leading her over to his bed and pulling her into his lap. Ally cried for a short while longer before pulling away from Austin and finding a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She sniffled as she sat next to him, her leg and arm pressing into his.

"Austin, I'm so sorry," she began and Austin inhaled sharply, whipping his head to the side to look at her. Ally felt his sharp movement and looked up at him. "No. No. I'm sorry that I keep crying on you. And I'm sorry I misheard you. I guess I wasn't expecting that answer from you."

Austin released the breath he had been holding and sagged a little. "Why weren't you expecting that answer from me?"

"Because, I'm not your type. All of the women you've dated during the past few years, that I've met or seen you on a magazine with, have been tall and blonde and extremely well-endowed and kind of ditsy. This last one took the cake for ditsy. I am none of those things." She twisted her hands together in her lap, wishing she could just get out of this discussion.

Austin placed a hand over hers and she stopped moving her hands. "You're right. You are none of those things, but I think that's why I was drawn to them. I couldn't have you, or so I thought, so I wanted someone who was as different from you as possible. But, please listen to me Ally, I am so into you. I can't keep my hands off you. You are exactly what I want."

Ally shook her head as if she could hardly believe what he was saying. "You keep saying that."

Austin turned on the bed and faced Ally. "I'm not just saying it, Ally. I think I've proved how much I want you. Every time we're alone, sometimes even when we're not, I can't keep from touching you, from kissing you. I have made love with you, to you this weekend and I want to keep making love with you. No one else has consumed me the way that you have."

She looked up at him with darkened eyes, shaking as his words filled her mind, filled her soul. She saw the truth in his eyes, she felt the truth in her heart. He was right, every time he had her alone and sometimes when they weren't, he couldn't keep from touching her. She nodded and tilted her head to look up at him.

Austin suddenly stood up and walked over to where he had tossed his shirts yesterday, he had his back to Ally for several moments before turning back to her and rejoining her on the bed.

He smiled at her and she was stunned by how bright and happy he was. He gently picked up her left hand and she noticed that he held her rings in his other hand. He swallowed hard and she was fascinated by the movement of his Adam's apple. He waited until her eyes found his again before speaking.

"Ally, I've known you for a long time and I can't even tell you when I fell for you. What I can tell you is this: you are my best friend and I love you. And, now that I have you, I do not want to let you go. So, will you stay married to me?"

Ally's heart fluttered and then raced so fast she could hardly breathe. Had he just asked her what she thought he just asked her? Could this be possible? Is this what he really wanted? Would he have asked her if it wasn't? Her eyes roamed his face and what she saw made her mouth go dry. She saw hope.

"Yes. I'll stay married to you," she smiled as he slid her rings back into place before pulling her to him and kissing her senseless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. Real life was a little difficult and had to be dealt with. I will only be updating once or twice a week for a while, until life gets back under control. Thank you for your patience and thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 20

They were tangled together on the bed. Limbs twisting sinuously together as mouths met, hot and wet. Bodies melded together, touching, yearning, reaching. Ally was pinned under Austin, her hands under his shirt, her mouth fastened to his. As Austin lost himself in Ally, one of his hands was under her shirt and the other was grasping her thigh and pulling her leg over his hip. They were lost in each other.

The tapping at the door was becoming insistent and loud. Austin pulled his mouth away from Ally's to holler at the door. "What!?"

"Austin, that is no way to speak to your mother," Mimi said crossly. "Now come unlock this door, you know how your father and I feel about locked doors in this house."

Austin groaned and rested his head on Ally's while he extricated his hands from her. Ally released Austin and sighed at the interruption, she squirmed under him, hoping he would move so she could put herself back together.

Austin looked down at her. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He dropped a kiss on her lips as he climbed off the bed and made his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it a little bit. He blocked the door from being opened further as his mom tried to peek in.

"Mom," Austin said quietly. "I'm not a teenager anymore. I think that rule is going to have to change."

"You'll have to discuss that with your father," she responded

"Mom, what did you need?" Austin asked as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair as he rolled his eyes.

Mimi looked at him in surprise, taking in his tousled appearance and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting. I just came up to tell you that I spoke to Lester and he's coming over tonight for dinner. He said he'll be here at six, so we'll need you two downstairs by then."

Ally squeaked and pushed herself up onto her elbows as Austin turned to look at her briefly. He turned back to his mother and said, "Thanks, Mom. I think we're going to go out for a while, do you still have my car keys?"

"Of course, sweetie. You two go out and have fun today, we'll see you later, but be home by five-thirty or so."

"Okay, Mom, we'll be back on time." Austin gently closed the door and then locked it deliberately. He heard his mom tsk under her breath before she moved away from the door.

Ally watched Austin from heavy-lidded eyes as he leaned against the door and devoured her with his eyes. "Going out, are we?" she asked.

Austin nodded at her. "I was assuming my parents would go to work today, since it's Monday, but apparently not. So I think we should escape and play tourist."

She nodded as she rolled her legs off the bed and stood up. "Good idea," she said. "I'm certainly not going to be comfortable doing what we were about to do if your parents are still in the house, at least if they're awake. That would be so weird. Do you think she knew what we were doing? How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes again? What is your dad going to think of me?"

Austin laughed as he crossed to her and took her in his arms. "Ally calm down. Of course, she knew what we were doing, but she doesn't care. She likes you so don't worry about it. As for my dad, he'll just have to get used to it."

He dropped a kiss on her head and smiled as she snuggled closer. "Come on," he continued. "Let's get out of here."

They got ready to leave the house, with Ally pinning up her hair and digging out her white sun hat and white sunglasses and Austin tugging his dark ball cap on.

"Wait," Ally exclaimed as she was transferring her wallet and lip gloss into a smaller bag. She held up his ring. "We almost forgot about this."

She crossed to him and picked up his left hand before looking up at him with her heart in her eyes. "Austin, I know I already said I would stay married to you, but I haven't given this back yet. I just want you to know that I have been happier this weekend than I've been in a long time. I'm so happy that we got married and are going to be together now. Thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for. I love you."

Austin's eyes darkened as Ally spoke and all he wanted to do was yank her into his arms and kiss her again. "Ally, put my ring back where it belongs and kiss me," he rasped, his voice heavy with desire.

She pushed his ring into place and slid her arms around his neck as he bent down to meet her lips with his. The kiss was brief, almost chaste, but full of promises.

…

They spent the afternoon driving around with the windows down and the music up, enjoying being back in their home town.

…

They made it back to Austin's parents house with just enough time to shower, change and make it downstairs to greet Lester.

"Let me go find us a drink," Austin began. "I think a little alcohol will make this evening go easier."

Ally nodded as she continued to chew her lip and twist her hands together. "Okay, just don't be long."

She reached up and kissed him softly. Austin hurried from the living room and Ally smoothed her skirt down wishing the butterflies in her stomach would disappear. She heard the front door open and Mike and her father talking softly in the hallway before they appeared in the doorway.

"Honey," Lester called as he opened his arms for Ally's hug. She held her father for a long moment before pulling away to smile up at him.

Lester tugged her farther into the room and whispered into her ear. "Honey, I still think this is a bad idea, you should be at home with me. I'm afraid you're going to get talked into continuing this mistake of a marriage. We have an appointment to talk to my attorney tomorrow morning to figure out how to get you out of it."

Ally stopped short and stared in amazement and horror at her dad. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Honey, Ally, this really is the best thing. I know that you'll agree with me that this hasty marriage was a mistake," Lester continued, looking down at Ally earnestly.

"But, Dad, you haven't even talked to me about it. How can you assume you know what I'm thinking?" Ally asked as Mike walked over to join them.

"Well, we are agreed that a quiet divorce is best for everyone involved. Lester and I talked about this earlier today and you two kids should do what we think is right," Mike said quietly looking over his shoulder to make sure Mimi and Austin hadn't returned yet.

Ally shook her head and pulled her arm out of Lester's grip. She straitened her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly. "Who's agreed? I don't recall either one of you talking to Austin or myself about this. I hardly think that the two of you are the best people to decide what Austin and I should do about this. We are not children any longer and we are perfectly capable of deciding what to do for ourselves."

"I think that you two are the children tonight, if you think you were going to get away with bullying Ally into doing what you want," Mimi said coldly from the doorway.

"Now, Mimi, you know as well as I do that this was a drunken mistake. Neither of them intended to go to Vegas and get married. Austin told us as much," Mike said placatingly. "The best thing we can do for these kids is help them do the right thing."

"The right thing for who?" Austin asked as he walked back in the room. "The right thing for Ally and I or the right thing for you, Dad?"

"Don't you take that tone with me Austin," Mike seethed.

"What tone would that be, Dad? I'm an adult and I expect to be treated like one, even if you're not ready to admit that I am."

Austin set down the drinks he had in his hands on the coffee table and walked over to Ally. He slid an arm around her, felt the tension coiling inside her and pulled her tightly in to his side. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, turning toward him and lifting her face, her eyes burning with anger. "I'm a little irritated with our fathers right now, not going to lie."

Austin nodded, he completely agreed. Their dads had decided to gang up on the one that they perceived as the 'weak' link, just because she almost always did the right thing, they picked wrong. Ally was pissed and very far from being the 'weak' link; she was the one who had pushed him to get his degree, she was the strong one when he hit a wall and couldn't find the right words always pushing him to do better.

Ally was seething, she couldn't believe how their fathers were acting. She and Austin had been out on the road touring, working on their college degrees and helping to decide what direction their careers and their music was going from the time they were in high school. And they had been doing a pretty damn good job of it, too. Did her dad think she was a complete imbecile? He knew how close she was to Austin, this shouldn't come as that big of a surprise to them.

Mike and Lester had moved away from the young couple, realizing that their attempt had gone badly. Mimi was whispering angrily at them and they were cringing away from her wrath.

Austin looked down at Ally and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Ally set her jaw and nodded. Austin turned toward the angry adults and announced, "Ally and I don't think we made a mistake."

The adults stopped talking and turned to look at Austin and Ally. They all started speaking at once.

"What do you mean you didn't make a mistake?" Lester asked in confusion.

"You can't possibly mean what I think you mean," Mike said angrily.

"Of course you didn't, I'm so happy for you," Mimi laughed.

"How can you be happy about our son ruining his life?" Mike asked turning to his wife. "This is the wrong thing for him, I'm sure of it."

"Like you were so sure he wouldn't make it in the music business. Austin is twenty-one, he's old enough to make his own decisions, he certainly doesn't need you making them for him," Mimi answered angrily.

Austin sighed loudly and whispered to Ally. "They have gone insane, I'm so sorry."'

Ally laughed briefly as she watched his mom and dad argue. "Maybe we should break it up?"

Austin nodded and cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, maybe you guys want to come over here and sit down so you can listen to what Ally and I have decided to do," he said loudly causing the adults to stop talking and look over at the young couple.

Austin led Ally over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down with him. Lester shuffled over and sat on the couch next to Ally as the Moons found seats across from them.

Mike was disgruntled and leaned forward to speak, but he was cut off by Mimi. "What did you two decide to do, sweetheart?" Mimi asked softly, throwing her husband an acidic look.

"Well," Austin began smiling down at Ally. "We have decided to stay married."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 21

The announcement that they were staying married was met with silence for a long moment before the room exploded again.

"I can't believe that you think this is the right thing to do!" Mike yelled as he stood and began pacing around the room.

Lester slouched back against the couch in defeat and just shook his head. "Oh, honey," he sighed. "You're so not ready for this."

Mimi was the only one of them who seemed happy as she leaned forward and smiled. "I'm so happy for you two. This has been a long time coming, and I'm so happy you decided to stick it out."

Austin was smiling and tugging Ally closer to him in response to his mother's enthusiasm, completely ignoring the fact that his father was still pacing and muttering to himself. Ally was struggling with the disappointed look on her father's face. Lester was sadly shaking his head and eying his daughter.

"Daddy," she said softly turning to him, drawing Austin's attention to her dad. "I... You...We...," she stammered, trying to make her words come out the way she wanted them to.

Austin watched Lester look disappointed and Ally try to speak to him. He knew Ally hated it when she disappointed her father and Austin could see she was really trying to figure out how to explain herself. Austin pulled her closer to him and tried to let her know he was there and supportive. Austin also noticed that his dad had stopped pacing and was watching Lester and Ally closely.

Austin glanced quickly from his father to Lester and saw Mike nod almost imperceptibly and Lester nod back. "Wait just a minute," Austin growled. "What is going on right now? Is this just another ploy to get us to do what you want?"

Lester flushed darkly and looked away from Ally. She took a deep breath in and gulped as she looked back toward Austin who was getting angrier by the minute.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and let the two of you manipulate Ally into doing what you think is right, you've got another think coming," Austin spoke angrily. "When are the two of you going to realize that you have no business trying to force us to do what you want us to?"

Ally was still reeling, she couldn't believe that her father would use something like this against her, just to get her to do what he wanted. She shook her head as if to clear it and glared at her father.

"Daddy," she began, her voice shaking with emotion. "I know you don't agree with what happened between Austin and I this past weekend, but you have no right to try and take this decision from us." She turned to look darkly at Mike as well. "Neither do you."

"Ally and I are quite capable of deciding what to do about this, all on our own,"Austin interjected. "We have already decided to stay married, in fact. This is what we both want, have both wanted for a long time, and were just too afraid to do anything about. Maybe if you just listen to us, you will understand that."

"Dad," Ally said softly leaning away from Austin and laying a hand on her father's arm. "We are happy together. Happier than we've been in a long time."

"But why do you have to stay married? You're so young. You haven't even dated or done anything that you're supposed to do before you get married," Lester said looking at Ally.

"Exactly," Mike spoke as he found his seat again. "You're supposed to date and get to know one another better, fight and learn how to make up together, see how your careers fit together. You two don't even live on the same side of the country. How can you possibly know if this is going to work."

Austin and Ally exchanged incredulous looks but before they could speak to answer their fathers, Mimi started laughing. Laughing really hard, so hard she had to wipe tears away and it took her several moments to control herself.

"Insane, I told you," Austin whispered to Ally. They just watched as Mimi tried to control herself. Lester and Mike were watching Mimi, trying to figure out what was going on.

Mimi finally pulled herself together and spoke to her husband and Lester. "You can't be serious. Austin has known Ally for years, they know each other. They've done everything that you've just mentioned together. They are friends. They fight and make up. Their careers are made to go together. As for their living arrangements, I'm sure they'll work it out. They've been making their way to this kind of relationship since they met."

Austin looked at his mother in amazement. She was really supporting them in their decision to stay together and she was standing against his father, which he had rarely seen.

Ally smiled at Mimi. "You're right. We do know a lot of things about each other. We also know that it's not going to be easy. Making our lives work together from across the country is not what we want. What we really want is for you all to realize that this, us being together, is what we want."

Austin nodded and interjected, "Right, we know this is a surprise to some of you, but this is what we both want. We're here now, married, and we don't want to go back to the way it used to be. This may not be the traditional way to get married, but it is the way it happened. We're both okay with it and we want you to be as well."

Ally looked up at Austin and he gazed back at her. He smiled and she smiled back. Their parents watched the young couple get lost in each other. Mimi was happy, thrilled, ecstatic that her son had finally, finally realized how he felt about Ally and that he had done something about it. Lester was coming around to the idea of his little girl being a woman, a strong woman, married to a man, a good man. Mike sighed in defeat, there were no more arguments to be made, his son was happy and only a fool would try to deny that; Mike Moon was no fool.

"Well, let's go eat and you can tell us your plans for the future and maybe we can start planning a reception for the two of you," Mimi said as she stood and led the way to the dining room.

"We'll be right there, Mom," Austin said as he pulled Ally close to him. Their parents left the room and they were alone.

Ally collapsed into his arms breathing in his fresh, clean scent.

"That wasn't so bad," Austin whispered into her hair.

"Speak for yourself," Ally countered. "They weren't ganging up on you."

Austin chuckled leaning back and sweeping her hair back from her face. "You did great though," he said proudly. "They definitely picked the wrong girl to pick on. You were amazing. I think they're going to get on board with us now."

Ally nodded as she stood trying to pull Austin up with her. He took a moment to gaze up at the beautiful woman in front of him. He reached a hand out and lightly dragged his fingertips from her knee up her thigh to tease the hem of her skirt a little higher.

Ally's leg shook slightly as his fingers became more adventurous and delved under her skirt. She smiled down at him and stilled his hand with one of hers. "Come on, let's go join them before they come looking for us."

Austin chuckled again and stood up quickly, taking advantage of their closeness to steal a quick kiss before leading her to their parents.

…

Dinner was over and Lester had left. They had discussed their plans and Mimi was halfway into planning a reception for them. Austin and Ally walked into the room they were sharing and Austin shut and locked the door behind them.

"Finally," he sighed. "I thought your dad would never leave."

Ally smiled at him over her shoulder. "Why are you so happy my dad left?"

"Because, I can't keep my hands off his daughter and he noticed. He kept shooting me dirty looks all night. Now I don't have to feel guilty about doing this."

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her backwards into him. She felt his hard, warm body mold itself to hers. His hips were pushing into her hips, his chest against her back, his hands on her legs finding their way under her skirt.

"I love it when you get all grabby," Ally laughed sultrily as she reached back and trailed her hands up Austin's thighs.

They froze as they heard the doorknob rattle behind them. "Austin," his father called.

Austin sighed into her hair as he released her to turn and answer the door. He opened the door and stared down at his dad. "Yes?"

Mike took a step back as he took in his son's angry face. "Your mother and I have rules about locked doors," he started.

"I know all about the rules, Dad. They are going to have to change. If you expect us to not lock the door so you can walk in when you want, it's not going to happen. My wife and I deserve to have some privacy when we visit you. You didn't even knock before you tried the door."

Mike sighed and looked away from his son. He had expected anger which he could have used to his advantage, but Austin had controlled himself. His son was really growing up, that thought made him proud and sad all at the same time. He nodded at his son.

"We were just wondering what your plans for tomorrow were. We have to go in to work," Mike said quietly.

"What's tomorrow? Tuesday? We don't have to talk to Jimmy until Wednesday so I have no idea what we're going to do yet. Probably get together with Trish and Dez at some point. Other than that, no idea," Austin answered.

Mike nodded again, "Just let us know if you're going to be around for dinner. And you're right."

Austin quirked an eyebrow at his dad. "Right about what?"

Mike waved his hand to indicate the door. "You're right. I didn't knock and I should have. You can lock the door, it's no longer a rule."

Austin nodded back at his father. "Thanks, Dad. Well, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Austin," Mike said turning away as Austin quietly shut the door and locked it again. He turned to Ally and smiled wickedly.

"Where were we?" he asked.

Ally sat down on the bed and smiled up at him. "I think you were trying to get to third base again, Mr. Moon."

He walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her placing his hands on her knees and pressing them to the sides so he could fit between them. "That's right, Mrs. Moon. That is what I was trying to do."

He trailed his hands up her thighs pushing her skirt higher and higher as they sought her center. He brushed against the silk covering her womanhood softly as Ally fell back onto her elbows. Her eyes never left Austin as she watched him brush his fingers across her again and again, feeling her get damper and damper.

Austin looked up at her and smirked. "Like that do you?"

Ally laughed. "Think so?"

Austin smiled and slid his fingers under the silk to touch her heated flesh, his fingers sliding across her wet folds.

"Oh, baby, I know you like it," he whispered before leaning forward to capture her mouth with his as he slid two fingers into her center and swirled a thumb over her clit.

Ally's cry of pleasure was silenced by Austin's tongue plunging into her mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 22

Austin covered her body with his, her mouth with his, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her center, his thumb swirling circles over her clit. He was still kneeling on the ground between her legs as his chest was pressed to hers. Ally was pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could run her hands over his back, pulling him closer to her.

She just wanted him closer to her so she pushed him back so she could sit up, still keeping their mouths attached. She reached for the buckle to his belt, fumbling as she unfastened it and his pants. Ally reached inside and closed her hand around his hard member. Austin groaned into her mouth as she began to pump her hand up and down on him matching her rhythm to his hand.

Ally pushed his pants down with one hand and pulled her mouth away from his as she was finding it hard to breathe. "Oh God, Austin," she moaned quietly. Austin smiled against her neck as he bit down lightly.

"What, Alls?" he asked, his voice raspy. He continued to finger her as her hand pumped his hard cock.

"I want you. I want you inside me. I want you inside me right now," she said as she collapsed back on the bed.

Austin growled at the sight of her writhing on the bed in front of him, amazed that he was the one that made her feel this way. He pulled her panties down her thighs but he didn't want to move. He pulled her knees up to give himself better access and lined his hard member up with her wet opening. Ally opened her eyes and glazed up at him. "Please," she begged.

Austin slammed himself deep into her latching his mouth back onto hers to quiet their cries of pleasure. He pulled out and pressed back in, his pace fast and his thrusts deep. She arched her back so he could sink even deeper inside her. Her mouth working with his as their tongues dueled for dominance. They could both feel their orgasms building quickly and Austin lifted her hips slightly and slammed into her harder and harder.

Ally's head fell back as she bit her lip to hold her cried of pleasure in. Austin leaned back slightly his hips still pumping his cock in and out of her. He looked down and groaned as he watched his hard member sliding in and out of her center, coated with her juices. He brought one hand to where their bodies connected and lightly touched her bundle of nerves. Ally's body bucked under him and her eyes flew open.

"Austin," she moaned as her hips moved with his, bringing him even deeper. They came together over and over again as they both felt the building within them. Austin's eyes grew darker with every movement of his hips and he knew she was close. He pressed on her clit hard and felt her explode under him. Her walls pulsed against his cock as she flew over the edge and her orgasm overtook her.

Austin pumped himself into her once more and felt himself falling as well as his seed filled her. He watched her come down from her pleasure and relax against the bed before draping himself across her and kissing her neck lightly, panting as he settled back down.

"Wow, you didn't even get my clothes off that time," she smiled as she panted, trying to get her breathing back under control. "But that was fun."

Austin laughed as he pulled away from her and refastened his pants. "Yeah, sorry about that, but you didn't seem interested in waiting."

Ally flushed as she watched him cross the room to his suitcase and dig around in it. She crossed one knee over her other leg, her panties still round her knees. Austin turned to look at her and he smirked. He crossed back to her and leaned down to kiss her. "I didn't want to wait either."

…

Ally opened her eyes in the morning and realized that she was alone in the room. She stretched and rolled out of bed, covering the tank top and boy shorts she had slept in with a short silky robe. She tied the belt around her waist and moved out the door in search of Austin.

She found him in the kitchen, making pancakes. Ally leaned against the door frame and just watched as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle and poked at the bacon sizzling in a pan on the stove. Austin's hair was disheveled and his sweatpants rode low on his hips, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She smiled as she watched him cook.

"You know," she said causing Austin to start and turn toward her. "This pancake obsession you have is worse than I thought."

He flushed as he smiled at her. "I know, but it's what I know to make for breakfast. I was going to bring it up for you."

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked.

He grinned. "To start with."

Ally flushed as she walked around him to find plates and silverware. "Well, now we can eat down here," Ally said.

She set the table while Austin finished cooking and they sat down together to eat. After they finished, they worked together to set the kitchen to rights knowing that Mimi would not appreciate a mess when she got home. Austin and Ally went back to their room to get ready for the day.

Ally checked her phone and saw a message from Trish asking if they wanted to meet for lunch.

"Austin, Trish just texted..," she began as she tuned to face him.

He held up his phone and smiled. "Yeah, she texted me too. You want to meet them?"

Ally laughed. "We probably should, so we can all be on the same page at the meeting with Jimmy tomorrow. I'll text her back."

After she finished sending Trish the message she noticed a missed call and checked it before groaning and tossing the phone down on the bed.

Austin glanced at her and watched as she rubbed her hands over her face and back through her hair, she only did that when she was really frustrated about something. "What? What's the matter?" he asked.

Ally tossed her hair back. "That was John, he called and left a message, but I don't want to deal with that or him right now. I just wish he would leave me alone, I'll delete it when I get out of the shower."

Austin hurried around the bed to give her a hug but she turned on her heel and went across the hall to the bathroom. Austin waited for the door to shut, but it never came. He heard her start the shower and then rusting noises which could only be her removing her clothes.

Austin thought back to how many times he had been in that very shower, thinking about her. His body began to harden and he followed her. He slipped out of his sweatpants and moved the shower curtain quietly to see Ally with her back to him letting the hot water cascade over her head and body.

Austin swallowed hard before stepping in and letting his fingers trace her spine. Ally jumped and spun around, slipping slightly as she did so but Austin was there wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close before she could fall.

"Oh my God, Austin!" she exclaimed looking up at him in surprise. "You scared me!"

Austin chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Sorry, but you left the door open and then I was thinking about how many times I had thought about having you here in this very shower and I couldn't stop myself from joining you."

She blinked up at him with wide eyes. "You used to think about having me here in your shower?" she wondered.

Austin continued to chuckle at her words. "Ally," he said softly. "I used to think about having you a lot. In my bed. In my shower. Anywhere really."

Ally watched him carefully and swallowed hard. "Really? Well, I'm here now aren't I? What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Austin whispered before lifting her and pressing his body flush with hers, his mouth meeting her eager one. He broke away to drag his hot mouth down her neck, lightly biting down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I'm going to do this."

He held her tight with one arm and let the other drift up the play with a breast, lightly pinching and pulling her nipple to a hard point. Their mouths met again and he turned them so he could press her into the wall kneeing his way between her legs.

She felt the cooler tile against her back and sucked in a sharp breath, her hands tracing the lines of his muscles up and down his back. She reached down and pressed her fingers firmly into the hard flesh of his ass making him growl at her.

"Ally," he moaned pressing her harder into the wall and letting his hand drift down to her thigh. His mouth dipped and attached to her nipple, sucking her breast hard into his mouth causing his name to slip out of her breathlessly.

His drifting hand found her sex waiting, hot and wet, for him. He dipped a finger into her opening and felt her clench around him. He slid another finger to join the first and stroked her softly at first, then harder and harder, swirling his thumb over her pearl.

Ally groaned and scratched her nails up his back as Austin moved his hand, bringing her pleasure. She tipped her head back and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Their tongues fought with each other as Austin's fingers continued to drive Ally crazy, pushing her higher and higher before she flew apart in front of him, her body shaking as her orgasm took over.

He watched as her eyes blinked open, dark with lust. She pushed him back away from the spray of water and fell to her knees eying his erection. Austin's eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure as her mouth took his hard cock in. She hummed as she took as much of his member in as she could, closing her hand around the rest of him.

She slid her hot, wet, hungry mouth over his cock. She slid her tongue around the tip, relishing the taste of him, before sliding down to encompass him again. He was close to the edge, but he wanted to be inside her so he tugged her back up.

"Austin?" she moaned as he reached down to turn the shower off and pushed aside the curtain.

"I need to be inside of you. I want to feel you around me," he groaned as he lifted her out of the shower and set her in front of the sink. He stepped behind her, not mindful at all of the water streaming off of them. Austin pressed her forward and Ally tilted her hips back and up towards him as she braced one hand on the counter and the other on the mirror in front of her.

Ally groaned as she felt Austin push her feet apart so he could stand between them and his hard, wet member fell on her ass. Austin took his cock in his hand and drew the tip lightly across her sex, dipping into her wet, swollen folds and lightly grazing her clit causing Ally to moan.

"Please, Austin," she begged, her eyes meeting his in the foggy mirror.

He lined himself up and was inside her with one quick thrust. Ally's eyes fluttered closed at the invasion, but she fought to open them again so she could watch him fuck her in the mirror.

Austin moved one hand to wrap into her hair and pull her up slightly changing the angle as he thrust into her harder and faster, her hips slapping into his. His other hand reached around to torture her nipples, pinching one, pulling the other as her need started to build inside her again.

Ally watched as Austin pulled her hair to turn her head so he could fuse his mouth to hers again, never slowing the movement of his hips, his hard cock thrusting deep into her. His hand fell to where their bodies met and he once again found her bundle of nerves causing her to break the kiss and cry out his name.

His hand dropped her hair and slid around her waist holding her in place as his hips continued to pump his hard cock into her wet pussy. He could feel her walls beginning to clench around him as his finger swirled harder over her clit. He pressed down hard on her clit and felt her walls clench and pulse around him. Austin's orgasm came hard and fast as she continued to pulse around him, his thrust into her erratically and he spilled himself.

They were panting hard as he dropped his hands and leaned against her. She pushed her wet hair back and reached around to caress his thigh softly.

"I think I need another shower," she said softly.

Austin chuckled as he pulled out and leaned back to turn the water back on. "Come on then," he murmured. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

Ally laughed as she let him help her back in.


End file.
